Irreplaceable
by Irishborn
Summary: [Complete] Zach and Kendall have chosen to change their relationship... and then tragedy strikes... AU story
1. Chapter 1

"Sign here… and here… and initial here," said Livia Frye-Cudahy to the couple seated at her desk. "Well… I guess that wraps it up. I'll get these papers filed as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Livia," Kendall Hart Slater answered. The beautiful young woman was wearing a sad expression to go with her black tailored suit, her normally unruly curls temporarily tamed into a bun at the nape of her neck. "Wow… just a few signatures… and another marriage ends in divorce."

The handsome man seated next to her… her almost ex-husband… laid a gentle hand on her arm, "Don't think of it that way… think of it as a restructuring of our business deal. It may be the end of Mr. and Mrs. Zach Slater, but the beginning of Slater-Hart Gaming. After all, it's only business."

Kendall turned her sad blue eyes onto the man who had been her husband for several months, "But… it's hard not to think of it as another failure. Kendall Hart – perennial favorite in the loser at love sweepstakes."

"Kendall," Zach said quietly, his own hazel eyes mirroring her sadness, "Our hearts were not involved – and everyone knows that. This was a business deal, that's all. Besides… we had some fun, didn't we?"

He was gratified to see that he coaxed a small smile from her as she answered, "Oh, yes… we did have some fun. And we'll get to keep having fun running the casinos without the deception of a fake marriage. I know we made the right decision – but I hate the word divorce."

"Then let today be the last time it's ever mentioned," he answered quietly. He then turned back to their shared attorney who had quietly listened to their exchange, "What do we do next, Livia? Will we need to present ourselves to the judge for the final dissolution?"

"No… under Pennsylvania law you have to wait ninety days after filing the affidavits, then the judge will order the marriage dissolved. Of course, if either of you changes your mind within the ninety days…" Livia replied simply.

Kendall laughed, "I don't think that's going to happen. Slater-Hart Gaming makes much more sense… and accomplishes the same thing our pre-nup did. You can rest assured that neither one of us will stop this divorce from going through."

Zach stood and presented his hand to Kendall to assist her from the chair, which she accepted with a smile. Once they were both standing they shook hands with their attorney and turned to leave the room. Zach asked Kendall quietly, "Still up for that celebration lunch? Our table is reserved and the champagne's on ice."

"Up for it? I've been looking forward to it!" Kendall answered quickly. "In fact, I think we should make it an annual event!"

Zach laid a proprietary hand on the small of her back as they walked to the elevator and from there took separate vehicles to the parking lot of Lacy's Department Store in downtown Pine Valley. They crossed the street together and entered an intimate bistro that they had recently invested in as part of their new corporation.

Once seated at a secluded table and sipping the champagne that Zach had promised, Kendall sighed contentedly and rested against the back of her chair. "When are you leaving for Atlantic City?"

"Tomorrow… and I'll be gone for at least two weeks," Zach answered. "It's going to take a while to whip the new casino into shape… the last owners obviously had never run a casino or a hotel before. I still think it's an excellent addition to our properties… but I'm glad you suggested we not include it in The Seasons franchise."

Kendall smiled in pleasure at the compliment, "Well… we may suck at love but we certainly don't suck at business… do we Zach?"

"No we certainly don't," he answered her with a smile as he poured some more of the sparkling wine into her goblet. "I'll call you when my plans are firmed up and maybe we can have dinner when I get back. What about you? Will you be okay doing double duty at The Seasons and Fusion while I'm out of town?"

"I imagine most of my time will be spent at The Seasons… Greenlee loves for me to be out of the office and Simone has been getting on my nerves lately," Kendall answered. "I may even borrow your penthouse suite and not drive back and forth to the condo for a few days."

"Hiding from Erica again?" Zach chuckled. "I don't see why… our divorce should thrill her. I've never been the ideal son-in-law."

"Since it's not final, I've decided to keep out of her way for now. I'm not ready to listen to her go on and on about what a good decision it was to divorce you – because part of that discussion will always include what a bad decision it was to marry you in the first place," she answered with a deep sigh.

"Well… what do _you_ think? That's all that matters, you know," Zach answered quietly. "I'm still glad we married – and I'm very glad that we're remaining business partners. Do you think that could have happened if we hadn't jumped into this… to borrow a term from Erica… _ill-advised_… marriage first?"

"You're absolutely right, Zach… but then again, you're usually right. Listen to that – I just admitted you're right – you better mark that on your calendar, Zach, because you won't hear that come out of my mouth very often," Kendall said with a laugh.

Zach smiled in reply, "I just admitted you were right about the new casino… consider us even… for now."

"So we are… anyway… I'm so glad we never gave into temptation and slept with each other. We're so much better as friends," she said as she took a sip of champagne.

"Aha! So you admit it… you _were_ tempted!" Zach said with a laugh. "I knew it… when you had insomnia… you were pacing that condo and thinking about jumping my bones!"

Kendall turned pink as she retorted, "And how would you have known that unless you were wide awake in your condo thinking exactly the same thing?"

"Okay… you got me." Zach answered. He glanced at his watch and said mischievously, "It's not too late. In fact… I think we have a little time before I have to be back at The Seasons… we can get our lunch to go…"

"Zach!" Kendall exclaimed, her eyes dancing with laughter, "We were just discussing how sex _ruins_ a good friendship. Look what happened between JR Chandler and me… our friendship is over. I can find someone to sleep with anytime… but good friends are hard to find… I'm not giving you up."

"I think there's a compliment in there somewhere," Zach answered her. "I'm very happy to be your friend, too, Kendall. And you're right… _again_… friends are much harder to come by than lovers. However – my offer stands."

"Don't worry… I know where you live," Kendall replied as the waiter brought their meal.

For the remainder of the meal they discussed business while Zach thought about his marriage to this sometimes capricious but unfailingly loyal woman. He had discovered someone that he could trust and care about much more than he had planned when they married for convenience after his son had gotten the state's Gaming Commission to revoke his gambling license. Both of them had been hurt by people they loved – Zach by a woman he had briefly lived with many years earlier and Kendall by the same son who had pursued a vendetta against him. Despite not even liking each other when they had married for their own selfish purposes – they had forged an enduring friendship as they had gotten to know each other. And it was that friendship that had propelled them out of the marriage – the farce felt untrue to the bond they had developed, and so they created the new business partnership that better represented their connection and protected the friendship that they both valued.

Kendall's mother, the famous Erica Kane – international model, author and businesswoman – had never approved of their marriage for many reasons. She had been a constant source of irritation in her many efforts to cause dissension between the couple and create havoc within their businesses. Her escalating behavior had been another reason for the decision to divorce as was the removal of their original motive for marrying. Kendall and Zach had felt a need to protect themselves from their self-destructive behavior around the objects of their affection in the hopes of insulating themselves from the pain. For Kendall it was Zach's son from a youthful indiscretion, Ethan Cambias – a man who had been hidden from him until the previous year. For Zach it was Dr. Maria Grey – a widowed physician whose husband had been killed while pursuing his own vendetta against him. The fact that both of their love lives were destroyed by revenge and hatred was not lost on Zach and made him feel very protective of his soon to be ex-wife. Over the last month, though, Ethan had moved the headquarters of his company to New York City and Maria had moved with her children to California – taking with them all temptation and allowing Kendall and Zach a chance to start over. Hopefully they would both be strong enough to withstand any future attempts at love – because Kendall had been very right when she commented that they both "suck at love."

After finishing their meal, Zach walked Kendall to the door of the restaurant and noticed that it had begun raining in a steady downpour. Since neither of them had an umbrella he offered, "I'll get my car and deliver you to yours… no point in both of us getting soaked."

"No… I think I'd like to get wet," Kendall laughed. "It's just a little water… besides, I'm heading home anyway. A little frolic in the rain will be refreshing."

Zach laughed and shook his head, "If you insist…"

"I do… I most definitely insist," she said with a giggle before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll talk to you in a few days." And with a wave of her fingers she was out the door.

Zach smiled to himself before turning toward a passing waitress to ask for a spare umbrella. However, before he could say a word he heard the screech of tires and a piercing scream. Without thinking, Zach yelled "KENDALL!" as he quickly pushed open the door and began to run.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain continued unabated as Zach knelt on the street next to Kendall's inert body. The automobile had come to a stop, but not until after it had struck her as she had darted across the street toward the parking lot and her car. Zach's focus was solely on Kendall, reaching a gentle hand and tapping her cheek saying, "Kendall… sweetheart… Kendall… stay with me, Kendall" without any direct response. While she was conscious, she was in significant pain and her whimpers tore at his heart as tears slipped from her eyes and mingled with the rain.

While Zach continued to try and get Kendall to focus on him, he was assessing her condition to the best of his ability. Although he had never been formally trained in any kind of medicine, he had worked in many places that required a rudimentary knowledge to survive. He knew that he could not move her until the emergency personnel arrived, but tried to do a quick assessment of her injuries while continuing to speak in calming tones. Zach removed his tie and used it to gently staunch a bleeding wound at her left temple. He noted the awkward angle of her right leg and feared that it was broken, as well as the way her left shoulder was out of sync with the rest of her body – but hopefully it was only dislocated. He was concerned that her breathing was labored and laid a gentle hand along her ribcage until she winced in pain, confirming his concern that a broken rib may have punctured her lung.

Finally, an insistent tapping on his shoulder dragged his attention from Kendall to a young man standing behind him, "I'm sorry, mister. She came out of nowhere. I didn't have time to stop… it was wet… and I tried to stop… is she going to be okay? Geez, I'm sorry, mister…"

Without directly answering him, Zach pulled a cell phone from his pocket with his free hand and handed it to him, "Here… call 911 and get an ambulance. We can't risk moving her out of the street. Then get me an umbrella or something to cover her." After a moment while the driver stared at him, Zach said firmly, "Now!"

As the driver called the emergency number, Zach returned his attention to Kendall. Frustrated that he couldn't get her to respond to anything but her pain, he painstakingly pulled his suit jacket off and covered her body with it as he gently continued to hold his tie against the bleeding wound.

Zach wasn't even aware of the words that he had been saying to Kendall until she said his name softly, "Zach… it hurts…"

At her words he realized that he had been begging her to speak to him, and concentrated through his own tears to answer, "I know it hurts, sweetheart… help will be here soon. I'm right here with you." He carefully squeezed her hand with his to emphasize his presence as her eyelids closed and she seemed to relax imperceptibly. Realizing that she had lost consciousness, he couldn't ever recall feeling as helpless as he did kneeling on the wet pavement waiting for the ambulance. He heaved a sigh of relief at the sound of sirens before saying softly, "They're here, Kendall" even while he knew she couldn't hear him.

Once the emergency personnel had taken over Kendall's care, he stepped back and noticed a crowd of people carrying umbrellas who had gathered around the accident scene. He felt a surge of anger at all of the gawkers and yelled, "There's no show here… get out of the way and give them some room to work!"

A police officer stood next to Zach and waited for him to calm down a moment before asking, "Did you see the accident, sir?"

"What? No… I heard it… but… my… my wife… she's my wife…." Zach answered disjointedly, while never taking his eyes from Kendall and the paramedics taking care of her. She was in so much pain, drawing in one agonized and tortured breath at a time, each one sounding more difficult to make than the last.

The police officer answered, "I'd like to speak with you later… but why don't you follow the ambulance to the hospital right now."

"No… I'm going with her… I can't leave her…" Zach answered as he watched the paramedics assess Kendall's condition.

"Unconscious… pupils unequal…" were some of the terms he overheard one of the paramedics say before they affixed a rigid cervical collar around her neck and then placed her on a backboard and a stretcher.

Zach moved to follow as the emergency team placed her in the ambulance but was stopped by a firm hand on his arm, "I'm sorry, sir… there's no room in the ambulance for you. They need to take care of your wife right now… I'll walk you to your car and then you can meet her at the hospital. What's your wife's name, sir?"

"Um… her name… um… it's Kendall… Kendall Slater," Zach answered in distraction. The officer patiently propelled him toward the parking lot and Zach looked away from the ambulance after they closed the rear doors. He blinked a moment at the officer before commenting, "My car… I need to find my… car."

The officer smiled briefly, "Yes… do you remember where you parked? Or would you like a ride to the hospital?"

Zach looked around for a moment before answering, "No… thank you, officer. My car… it's right here… I'll be fine. I just need… to get to the hospital."

"That's right… you drive carefully… your wife will be at the Emergency entrance," the officer said quietly. "Someone will meet you there later for your statement."

Zach had by that time regained some semblance of control and unlocked his car. The police officer was relieved to see that Zach was alert and gave him a brief pat on the shoulder before turning back to the scene of the accident where his partner had been questioning the driver.

Zach had regained his equilibrium to a degree and drove carefully to the hospital. The last thing he wanted to do was have an accident of his own when he should be with Kendall. The sight of her broken body lying in the street would haunt him for a very long time – and he could not get the picture of it out of his mind even as he negotiated the streets in the rain. When he finally saw the large outline of Pine Valley Hospital, he quickly pulled into a parking space and sprinted toward the Emergency entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

He entered the Emergency Room and saw that the paramedics who had brought Kendall were leaving. He asked at the desk and was told that Kendall was in a trauma room and he had to remain in the waiting area. For the next fifteen minutes, Zach paced like an angry cat… pausing at the desk with a question on his face before making another circuit of the room.

Finally, as he made another stop at the desk, the clerk asked him, "Are there any other family members we can call, sir?"

"Family… what… oh, yeah… of course. Thank you for reminding me," he answered. He started to reach for his cell phone when he realized that he had not retrieved it from the driver of the car that had hit Kendall, "Is there a phone I can use to call her mother?"

"Just give me the number, sir, and I'll call her for you," the clerk offered kindly.

"No… thank you… I think I ought to do this myself," he answered.

The clerk indicated a phone on the desk, "You can use this one, sir. Just dial nine to get an outside line."

Zach turned and looked toward the room where Kendall was being worked on before picking up the telephone and dialing the office of New Beginnings, Erica Kane's latest venture. After waiting a few moments to be connected by her secretary he said without preamble, "Erica. I'm at the hospital… there's been an accident."

"What kind of accident? What have you done to my daughter Kendall?" Erica asked him in concern.

Zach heaved a deep sigh before answering, "She was crossing the street… and was hit by a car. I don't know how bad it is, but I think you better get here as soon as you can."

"Hit by a car? How did that happen?" Erica asked frantically.

"I'll explain when you get here… they're working on her right now… but they haven't told me anything. Just get over here. Now," Zach said firmly before severing the connection. He felt fairly certain that Erica would have continued to pepper him with questions unless he forced her to take action to get her answers. He looked at the clerk, "Thank you."

Zach resumed his pacing, stopping every few moments and looking hard at the doors to Kendall's room as if willing them to open. With his concentration completely focused on the doors behind which they were caring for Kendall, he moved quickly toward them as they opened and wheeled her out heading for a hallway.

Noticing Dr. Joe Martin, the Chief of Staff and an old family friend of Kendall's mother, standing in the doorway he said quickly, "Dr. Martin… how is Kendall?" Zach asked tenuously, almost afraid to hear the answer based on the seriousness of the physician's facial expression. "Where are they taking her?"

Joe Martin shook his head, "Mr. Slater…"

"She's… she's not…" Zach said haltingly as a cold hand squeezed his heart in fear.

"No, she's not. We need to do a CT scan to assess her injuries, Mr. Slater," Joe answered.

Zach frowned and replied, "Could you elaborate please?"

The doctor replied, "She's suffered a severe trauma. We'll know more when we get the results of the CT. Have you contacted her mother?"

Zach nodded, "She's on her way. I'll be waiting right here when you get the results."

"Very good, Mr. Slater, I'll be out to speak with you soon I hope," Joe answered before turning to walk away.

Zach wanted to let the doctors take care of Kendall, but after the conversation with Joe Martin he found the waiting even more unbearable. Worrying about the extent of her injuries and not knowing what was happening to her was wearing on him just as much as his restless pacing, but he could not stop himself from doing either. He tried to get a glimpse of her as they wheeled her back into the trauma room following the scan, but the trauma team closed the doors quickly behind them without acknowledging his presence.

Finally, after what had seemed to be an interminable wait, the doors opened once again and Dr. Martin walked out to the younger man.

Zach quickly strode across the waiting room to meet the man, "What's going on with Kendall, Dr. Martin?"

"Well… she's in critical condition. Let's sit down somewhere private so that I can explain," Joe said as he steered Zach toward a secluded area where they could discuss Kendall's condition quietly.

After being seated Zach asked agitatedly, "Just how bad is it, Dr. Martin?"

The doctor looked at Zach with compassion as he replied plainly, "The most significant injury is a severe brain trauma where she struck her head. The resulting skull fracture caused an epidural hemorrhage – a torn artery in her brain that is causing increased pressure and swelling which requires immediate surgical repair. In addition to the head injury, there are internal injuries, a broken leg, a dislocated shoulder and some broken ribs."

"Is her lung punctured? Is that what made it so hard for her to breathe?" Zach asked while trying to absorb the information.

"No… an epidural hemorrhage can cause autonomic dysfunction, such as the labored breathing. We're hyperventilating her, and giving her medication to keep the swelling in her brain to a minimum, but it's only a very temporary treatment. She needs surgery to repair the artery and remove the clot in her brain. Her other injuries are not life-threatening," Joe answered as he reached out his hand and placed it on Zach's arm.

"But this… epidural hemorrhage is? That is what you're telling me, isn't it Dr. Martin?" Zach said.

"Yes… that's what I'm telling you. We need your consent to do the surgery," the doctor said quietly.

"Of course… whatever she needs," Zach answered quickly. Joe already had the necessary paperwork ready and presented it to Zach. He read it over briefly before affixing his signature on the form. As he returned the papers Zach asked, "What about her internal injuries? Will she need surgery for them as well?"

"Not at the moment. The contusions to her liver and kidneys are not severe enough to require surgical intervention," Joe answered him.

"Dr. Martin… do whatever it takes to save her life… don't let her die… whatever you do… don't let her die," Zach answered hoarsely, his emotions overcoming him for a moment.

"We'll do our best. Would you like to see her for a moment before we take her up to surgery?" Joe asked compassionately as he stood, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Yes… thank you," Zach answered before standing to follow the doctor into the trauma room.

Kendall lay very still on a hospital gurney hooked up to several different machines. There was an endotracheal tube in her throat attached to a ventilator that was helping her lungs to breathe, an intravenous line was in her right arm and her left arm was immobilized against her body although they had not reduced her dislocated shoulder. Her broken leg was splinted and there were probes connected to her chest from an EKG.

Zach walked over to her bedside and gently held her right hand as it lay beside her and leaned down with his lips close to her ear. Without even realizing that he was crying, tears rolled down his cheeks while he spoke, "Kendall… sweetheart… please don't leave me. I… I don't… have many friends… and I can't afford… to… to lose the one that I've got. You've got to pull through this… Kendall… I'll be right here… waiting for you. Your family will be here, too. We… we love you, Kendall."

At a tap on his shoulder, Zach stood and squeezed Kendall's hand gently before relinquishing it so that the orderlies could take her to the operating suite. After she was wheeled away, he stood in the now empty trauma room and quietly cried without bothering to wipe away his tears. Several minutes later, he was still standing with tears on his face when Kendall's mother entered the room.

Taking note of Zach's tears coupled with his damp and bloodstained clothing, Erica cried "Zach? No… Oh, dear God… please… no!"

He shook his head, "No… she's in surgery… but… Dr. Martin said… he said it's not good."

Without another word he held out his hand to Erica. She placed her hand in his and they stood for a moment sharing what little comfort they could offer each other. Neither one had changed their opinion of the other – but at that moment their shared grief and concern over Kendall was more important than anything that had passed between them before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: **All medical conditions and terminology have been researched and verified with a medical doctor. I'd like to thank Dr. V.W. for her generosity in providing detailed information and insight into Kendall's injuries and treatment._

* * *

Zach glanced at the clock on the waiting room wall for what felt like the millionth time only to note that the hands had moved forward no more than two minutes. He was a man of action, and the interminable waiting was almost more than he could bear. Kendall had been in surgery for over two hours, and Joe Martin had stopped by once to tell the family that she was doing well although the surgery would probably take quite a while longer. Small comfort… but at this point Zach was ready to take anything that was offered so long as it meant that Kendall was still alive.

He looked around the room at all the faces of people who cared about his wife – Erica had been joined by her husband Jackson Montgomery and his three children, Greenlee and her husband Ryan Lavery, and Reggie and Lily Montgomery. In addition, Kendall's friend and business partner Simone Torres was there as well as JR Chandler and Aidan Devane, former lovers who remained somewhat friends. The group was completed by friends of Erica – Myrtle Fargate, Opal Cortlandt and her ex-husband Palmer. They were all seated together, conversing in hushed tones, and quite obviously separating themselves from the corner where he had been seated for most of the time Kendall had been in surgery. Despite his seeming isolation from others that cared about his wife, he preferred the solitude and was grateful that the few people who had spoken to him briefly were considerate enough to leave him alone.

After Kendall had been taken to surgery, Zach and Erica had stood together in the trauma room for only a few minutes before Joe Martin escorted them to the surgical waiting room. After explaining what he knew of the accident, they had lapsed into silence as they were each lost in thoughts and memories of Kendall but distinctly uncomfortable with the role of comforter. Someone from the hospital staff delivered Zach's blood-soaked jacket and tie to him and Erica was visibly disturbed by the sight. At that point Zach realized how uncomfortable he was in the still damp clothing he had worn while kneeling on the street in a downpour. Remember that he had his gym bag in the trunk of his car, he quickly left the waiting area and changed clothes before returning. The gray-blue fitted silk t-shirt and black gym pants and jacket and sneakers were much more relaxed than his usual casual attire, but supremely comfortable for the current situation.

"A penny for them," said a quiet female voice as Zach dragged his eyes away from the clock and onto the face of Myrtle Fargate. The woman was the titular head of the Kane family, having taken over as mother and grandmother to Erica and her daughters upon the death of Erica's mother, Mona Kane Tyler. Amazingly, the woman had always liked Zach and approved of his marriage to Kendall.

Zach clasped her hand between his own as he sighed deeply before responding, "I'm afraid that she's been in there too long, Mrs. Fargate. I want Dr. Martin to come and tell us what's happening – but I'm not sure that I really want to know."

"That's alright, darlin'. We're all afraid of bad news… that just proves you're human like the rest of us," she said in that same quiet drawl. "We have to remember that Kendall is a strong and healthy girl. She'll come through this – she's too stubborn not to!"

"You've got a point there, Mrs. Fargate," Zach said with a ghost of a smile. "But you need to stay close to Erica… Kendall's family needs you now."

"Why Zach Slater, you're Kendall's husband! If you're not family then I don't know who is!" the elderly woman answered in dismay.

He looked at her fondly before saying quietly, "And you're the only person who has ever cared to remember that… except for Kendall of course. Right now she needs all of us pulling for her and I'm not going to impose myself on them, but I'm not going anywhere else either. I know where to find you if I need a strong shoulder to lean on."

"Alright, darlin', I recognize when someone wants to be left alone – but you have to promise me that you're not blamin' yourself for what happened," Myrtle replied. "Sometimes these things are in the good Lord's hands… and we have to trust that He'll take care of everything."

Zach released her hands as he answered, "Thank you, Mrs. Fargate. You've done your good deed and now it's time to get back to Erica… she needs you."

He stood and helped the woman rise from her chair and escorted her a few steps to where the rest of the family was seated before returning to his solitary corner and resuming his gaze at the clock. Another few minutes had passed in conversation, but whether time was moving too quickly or too slowly remained to be seen. Although he tried to shut them out, the conversation of Kendall's friends and family could be easily heard across the room.

"Myrtle – why do you waste your time on him? He doesn't even deserve to be here! This is for family, for the people who love Kendall… not the man she married for business. No, you stay right here and keep me company while we wait for Joe to come back with good news," Erica said in a tone that was obviously meant as a suggestion and a warning… the few moments of comfort they had shared long forgotten.

"Slater," said Jackson Montgomery as he stood towering over Zach in his seat.

Zach lazily looked at the older man and answered, "Jackson."

"Can I speak to you out in the hallway?" answered Erica's husband.

"If you plan on asking me to leave, you can save your breath. I'm not going anywhere," Zach answered in a dangerously quiet tone.

Jackson's voiced raised in irritation, "Your continued presence here is upsetting to my wife. If you won't leave the hospital, the least you can do is find somewhere else to wait and quit flaunting your presence as if you were family."

"But I _am_ family, Jack," Zach said firmly before turning to watch the clock once again. Jackson remained standing next to Zach for a moment longer and then turned with a huff and rejoined his wife. Zach noted out of the corner of his eye that Jackson, Ryan and Aidan were having a hushed conversation – but none of them approached him again.

The armed truce in the waiting area continued for nearly two hours longer before relief in the form of Dr. Joe Martin arrived. Joe's smiling face indicated that he had good news to deliver about Kendall and several people breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. Zach stood up but remained in the background as the rest of the assembled group gathered around the physician.

"Joe. Thank goodness you're here and smiling. When can I see my daughter, Kendall?" Erica demanded imperiously.

"Kendall's out of surgery and in the recovery room," Joe answered her quickly before raising his voice to get Zach's attention. "Mr. Slater." Zach nodded to the doctor and made eye contact without a verbal response before Dr. Martin continued, "Kendall's surgeon, Dr. Donelson, will be out to speak with you shortly. She'll be able to answer any questions that you may have."

"Joe! Why is she talking to _him_ about my daughter Kendall's condition? I demand that you and this Dr. Donelson give _me_ the information," Erica complained loudly.

Joe patiently turned to her and answered, "Mr. Slater is Kendall's husband and as such he is considered her next of kin. Just as he consented to her surgery, he is the only one with whom we can discuss her condition. I'm sorry, Erica, but that's the law."

"But… Joe… but... he's not _really_ her husband," Erica protested.

"Thank you, Joe," Jackson said quickly. "Erica, let's talk about this over here." He steered Erica out of the waiting room and the couple could be seen speaking just outside the doorway, but far enough away to only hear their tone of voice instead of their words.

Zach, however, suddenly found himself accosted by the other men in the room. Ryan Lavery, JR Chandler, Aidan Devane and Reggie Montgomery were all standing in front of him with varying degrees of anger showing on their faces.

Zach did not feel happy in the least but found a smile somewhere inside of himself before asking, "Is there something that I can do for you gentlemen?"

Ryan Lavery seemed to have appointed himself as spokesman for the group and replied, "Yes as a matter of fact there is something you can do, Slater. You can get the hell out of here and leave this situation to Kendall's _family_ to take care of. We don't want you here – and you can be damned sure that Kendall wouldn't want you here either."

"I'm afraid that's too bad… because I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here helping _my wife_ with her recovery every step of the way. If you don't like it, then I suggest that _you_ leave," Zach answered in the same quiet and dangerous tone he had used earlier on Jackson Montgomery. Without further comment, he turned away from them and walked toward the doorway to meet the woman who had just entered the room wearing hospital scrubs.

"Dr. Donelson?" Zach said as he extended his hand.

The physician accepted his greeting and replied, "And you must be Mr. Slater. If you'll come with me I'll brief you on your wife's condition."

Zach and the surgeon left and walked together down the hallway as those remaining in the waiting room erupted in a heated and angry discussion.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Donelson indicated with her hand for Zach to take a seat as she seated herself in the private consultation area just one hallway removed from the waiting room. Despite his concern and trepidation, Zach presented her with a very calm exterior as he waited for the surgeon to initiate the conversation.

After only a moment she commented, "The surgery went well and we were able to repair the artery and remove the blood clot. While under anesthesia, her leg was set and the dislocated shoulder reduced. She'll remain in recovery for probably an hour before being moved to ICU. Do you have any questions?"

"Thank you, doctor. How long until she wakes up? Will she make a full recovery?" Zach asked carefully.

"There are always risks but your wife tolerated the surgery well and she was in excellent physical condition prior to the accident. Right now she's still dependent on the vent to breathe, but they will start trying to wean her off the machine in ICU. We'll have a better idea in the next forty-eight hours. Someone will escort you to see her as soon as she is settled in her room," the physician answered.

"Thank you, Dr. Donelson. Will you continue to be her doctor or will I be speaking with someone else from now on?" Zach responded.

"I'll continue to treat your wife, however, the nature of her injuries will require the care of an additional physician. I've asked my colleague, Dr. Stallman, to consult if you have no objections. And of course Dr. Martin will continue to monitor her progress. I understand he's an old friend of your wife's family," she answered with a smile.

"Yes, he is. I know that her mother is most anxious for news – would it be possible for someone to brief the rest of the family?" Zach answered. Although he was not pleased by the way that the Kane-Montgomery clan had treated him, he still felt compassion for Kendall's family. Now was not the time to restrict access to her just because he had the legal right – especially in light of the documents that he and Kendall had signed that morning.

"I'll leave that decision to you and Dr. Martin," the doctor replied. "I'd like to look in on her before she's transferred to ICU. If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course, thank you again, doctor," Zach replied as he stood and extended his hand once again. "I'll be in the waiting room when she's settled."

Zach stood in the doorway and watched the physician walk away before drawing a deep breath. He mentally fortified himself for the onslaught that he expected to receive from Erica and the others, and walked back to the waiting room with his head held high.

Not surprisingly, Erica accosted him before he had even entered the doorway, "Well? What did she say? What is happening with my daughter Kendall?"

Zach looked down at the petite woman, tempted for a single moment to withhold the information just because he could. The moment of smallness passed quickly and he smiled warmly before responding, "She survived the surgery well. They still have her on the breathing machine, but they were able to set her leg and take care of her shoulder while she was in there."

"When can I see her?" Erica asked in agitation.

Zach smiled at Myrtle Fargate who had quietly positioned herself next to Zach as if in support of his rights as Kendall's husband. He turned once again to meet Erica's eyes and answered, "Someone will come to get us as soon as she's settled into her room in the ICU. We need to ask Dr. Martin about the specifics for visiting." He turned toward the seat that had been his for the duration of Kendall's four-plus hour surgery, and resumed the inscrutable expression that he had been perfecting for many years.

The group continued to converse with several people clearly agitated, but Zach concentrated on the joy he felt that Kendall had survived the surgery and was one step closer to regaining the life she had embraced so fully before encountering that automobile. For the first time he noticed that the gray and overcast sky outside the windows had darkened to black and that night had fallen while their own lives had been suspended by fear for Kendall.

Myrtle seated herself next to Zach and patted his hand, "You don't fool me, you know."

Zach turned his head and gave her a questioning look, "I don't recall trying to fool you, Mrs. Fargate. You're much too wise."

"And that's just the right answer, dear boy. I know that you've been suffering the tortures of the damned while sitting here – and Erica – well… she's…" Myrtle said, her voice trailing off without finishing the sentence.

"She's understandably concerned about her daughter," Zach replied. "You don't have to worry – she'll see her daughter. Kendall loves her, you know."

"Yes, I do know that – I wasn't sure that you realized it, though," Myrtle answered honestly.

Zach shook his head before answering, "Kendall would want her mother with her, and I wouldn't consider interfering with that. But no one will deny me access to her – and I believe there are several people in this room who wouldn't hesitate to do that. In fact, if I'm not much mistaken, they've probably already tried."

Myrtle gave a mirthless laugh, "And you're no fool either, Zach Slater. But don't you worry – as Kendall's husband you cannot be banned as much as they'd like it if you were. I'm glad we had this little talk."

Myrtle patted Zach's hand once more and began to rise until Zach tugged gently on her fingers. She looked at him questioningly, but patiently waited for his response. "Has anyone contacted Bianca? She should be here with Kendall, you know."

"Jackson called her after Joe checked in with us the first time. She's having the Cambias jet readied for the trip to Pine Valley as we speak. I imagine we'll be seeing her and sweet Miranda sometime tomorrow," Myrtle said with a fond smile.

"Good… that's good. Sisters should be together at a time like this. Kendall needs Bianca right now," Zach whispered as he relinquished Myrtle's hand and the woman returned to her seat next to Erica.

Not long after that conversation, Joe Martin entered the waiting room accompanied by an unidentified young man in hospital scrubs. He immediately made his way to the corner where Zach was seated much to the quiet consternation of Erica and her companions. Zach looked expectantly at Joe but waited for him to initiate the conversation.

"Mr. Slater, we've got Kendall settled into her room in the ICU and Andrew here will take you back and answer any questions that you may have," Joe informed him.

Zach nodded and rose before responding, making sure that he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear, "Could Erica join me in seeing Kendall? I know that she's anxious to see her daughter."

Joe beamed a smile at Zach, "Of course, that's an excellent idea." The older doctor turned toward the woman and said, "Erica?"

Erica rose and followed Zach and Andrew from the room without a word, while Joe remained to brief the remaining family members about the rules for ICU visitors and to escort them to the ICU waiting area. As Zach walked past Myrtle, though, he was certain that she had winked at him as she nodded her head. He shook his own head briefly and ran a hand over his mouth to hide the quick smile that he had almost shared with her. Despite the gravity of her condition, Zach was feeling lighthearted for a moment that Kendall had successfully progressed from surgery to recovery to ICU.

Once they arrived at the intensive care unit, Andrew quickly explained that Zach would be given unlimited access to Kendall as her husband, but that other immediate family members would only be permitted to see Kendall at brief and specific intervals. No one outside of the immediate family would be permitted to visit with Kendall as long as she remained in the ICU.

"Well… I'm afraid that's not acceptable. I expect to have the same access to my daughter Kendall as Zach – more actually when you consider that as her mother I'm really her more immediate family," Erica said forcefully to the young man.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but those are the rules," he answered her uncomfortably. "If you have a problem with them, you'll have to take it up with my manager. However, if you'd like to see your daughter first…?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much," Erica answered quietly.

Her subdued tone did not fool Zach, as he knew that she was just buying time in trying to have him barred from seeing Kendall at all. The memory of the divorce papers they had signed that morning was weighing heavily on his conscience – but he held no illusions that while he might be considerate in allowing Kendall's family time with her, they would not extend the same courtesy to him if the situation was reversed. No, at the first opportunity he needed to speak with Livia and make sure that those papers could not be used to cut off his access to his wife.

Zach and Erica quietly entered the small room that was assigned to Kendall. Instead of a doorway, the room had a wall of glass facing the nurse's station and a sliding door was used to gain entrance. Kendall lay in her bed just as still and quiet as she had been before surgery – only this time her head was swathed in bandages and her leg was covered in a bright blue cast and elevated with some type of traction. Her left arm was immobilized against her body with a blood pressure cuff attached and an IV was still connected to her right arm. The most ominous sound in the room was the wheeze of the ventilator as it was connected to the endotracheal tube, forcing her lungs to breathe rhythmically. Kendall's face was nearly as pale as the bandages on her head except for the large, dark purple bruise that had formed along her left temple. Zach speculated that the remainder of her body was probably also covered in bruises from her impact with the car and the pavement – and was very glad that the hospital gown and the bed linens prevented him from seeing further proof of her pain.

Zach stood just inside the doorway and allowed Erica to speak to her daughter first. Erica took Kendall's right hand in her own and spoke quietly, "I'm here, Kendall, I'm right here. You did very well in surgery. Now it's time to wake up, my darling. Your Uncle Jack and Greenlee and Ryan are all waiting for you to open your eyes… and we're not going anywhere until you do."

The young man placed a hand on Erica's shoulder, "Why don't you go to the waiting room and tell the rest of the family that you've seen her? You can come back to visit her later."

Erica opened her mouth to protest, but found herself being skillfully steered towards the door as Zach made his way to Kendall's side. When Erica stopped in the doorway, Andrew smoothly pulled a chair up next to Kendall for Zach to be seated. He clasped her delicate hand carefully in his larger one before looking straight at Erica as he said to his wife, "I'm right here Kendall… and I'm not going anywhere either."


	6. Chapter 6

At a light touch on his shoulder, Zach opened his eyes from the slumber he had entered sometime during the night. Kendall's continued unconsciousness meant that the room was very quiet except for the machines, and those sounds had eventually lulled him into sleep despite his best intentions of remaining awake. He quickly regained his bearings, smiling at the nurse when she noted that he had never relinquished his hold on Kendall's right hand.

"Good morning, Mr. Slater. I'm Shannon and I'll be taking care of your wife today," she said in a quiet but comforting voice.

"Today?" Zach said with surprise. The artificial light of the ICU did not offer much indication of the time of day and he had stopped watching the clock once he learned that Kendall had survived her surgery. "Is it morning already?"

Shannon nodded before replying, "Mm-hmm… shift change. You'll get used to the schedule soon enough. If you'll excuse me for a few minutes, I'd like to bathe Mrs. Slater and change the bed linens."

Zach stood up and stretched, feeling some stiffness in his back from being seated in hospital chairs for so many hours. Before leaving the room to take care of his own needs he paused and commented, "Please call her Kendall… I think she'll respond better if you use her given name."

"Very good, Mr. Slater, that's what I'll do," she answered in the same calming tone as she efficiently went about her duties.

Zach left the room and greeted the day shift at the nurses' station, noting the efficient buzz of activity and feeling reassured that life was moving forward in an orderly fashion despite the current turmoil in his own life. He made his way to the waiting room to pour himself a cup of coffee and found Erica and Jack dozing against each other although the other family and friends seemed to have left for the night. He gently tapped Jackson on the shoulder and waited patiently for the older man to awaken.

Zach said softly, "There's been no change. The day shift nurse is with her now. Perhaps Erica would like to spend some time with Kendall when she lets us back in?"

"I know she'd like that very much," Jackson answered with surprise. After the way they had ganged up on Zach he was expecting some type of retaliation, but would accept whatever good news he could get at that moment. He'd worry about Zach's ulterior motives later.

Zach paced the room as he drank the over-brewed coffee, feeling much too restless to be seated once again. He would need to make several calls and arrange for the casinos and other businesses to operate without him for as long as Kendall was in the hospital – and possibly even longer. Until they had some type of prognosis for her recovery he couldn't make any plans beyond the brief respites he might receive when Erica or later Bianca would sit with Kendall. It was still too early to reach Livia but not too early to call Edie, his second in command at the casino. As soon as the nurse returned to escort Erica to see Kendall, Zach excused himself and left the floor for the hospital entrance.

The bright sun shining through the lobby doors was a surprise to Zach who was somehow expecting the weather to mirror the sorrow and concern he was feeling about his wife. The rainy weather of the previous day suited his mood much better than the cheeriness of a warm and sunny day. Nevertheless, he walked outside of the hospital and pulled out the cell phone that the police had returned to him while Kendall was still in surgery and made his first call to the office.

Once Edie had answered the phone, Zach apprised her of the situation with Kendall and asked her to take care of canceling his trip to Atlantic City as well as instituting the standard operating procedures for when he was unavailable for lengthy periods. It had only happened once before, when he had been falsely accused of murder and spent a few weeks in the Pine Valley jail, but the system had worked very well and he felt confident that Slater-Hart Gaming would survive the current situation with just as much grace as his own businesses had before.

After completing his conversation with Kendall, Zach dialed his attorney's office and was gratified when she answered her own telephone, "Livia Frye speaking."

"Livia!" Zach exclaimed. "I didn't expect to reach you in person; however, I'm very glad that you've decided to put in an early day."

"What can I do for you, Zach? Don't tell me that you've already had second thoughts about the papers you signed yesterday," Livia said with a small laugh.

"Actually… I have. Is there any way that you can hold those divorce papers and not file them?" Zach responded quietly in case anyone who might be interested should arrive at the hospital during his conversation.

"No… they were filed yesterday afternoon… just as you and Kendall asked me to do," Livia answered cautiously. "What's happened to change your minds? Don't tell me that you realized over lunch that you're madly in love with each other!"

"No, Livia, that's not it at all. You'll probably read it in the morning papers – Kendall was struck by a car yesterday. She's in ICU at the Pine Valley Hospital after having surgery," Zach replied tersely.

He heard Livia's gasp and waited for her to comment. After a moment she answered, "I'm so sorry, Zach. How bad is it?"

"We don't know her prognosis yet, but the doctors are hopeful," Zach answered. "I'll feel much better when she regains consciousness, though."

"I see…" Livia said thoughtfully. "So… Zach… why do you want to pull the divorce papers? Did you and Kendall have a change of heart before the accident?"

"No… we fully intended to go through with the divorce… but now all that has changed," he answered.

"Okay… spell it out for me, Zach. What's changed? Why do you need to pull the divorce? Right now she's still your wife – as I explained yesterday, that can't be changed for ninety days," Livia replied in confusion.

"Livia – Erica, Jackson and the rest of the family are looking for any excuse to have me barred from Kendall and I cannot allow that to happen. As her husband, I have the legal right to be with her – but if they find out about those papers it is going to get ugly," Zach answered in the same quiet tone. "I do not wish to keep her family away from her – but I do intend to protect my rights to be with my wife while she recovers from her injuries."

"Zach… I agree that you have the legal right to remain with her… but there are ethical rights as well. Do you really believe that Kendall would wish the man that she's divorcing to direct her care? Would she prefer that your wishes take precedence over the wishes of her mother and other family members?" Livia asked.

"I do not believe that Kendall would want me banned from her side… and that's exactly what will happen if Erica and Jackson have their way. You have my word that I will not make any decision about her care without consulting them," Zach answered.

"I have to tell you, Zach… Jackson Montgomery is one of my oldest and dearest friends. I don't like the position that you've put me in," Livia replied sharply.

"If you don't believe that you can represent me without it being a conflict of interest I understand," Zach said with a sigh. "I was really hoping to avoid a confrontation so that we could all concentrate on helping Kendall through this. I'm sure that I can find someone who will represent me if you choose to remove yourself from the case. In the meantime, though, I will insist that you maintain client privilege and not disclose the fact that we were divorcing and allow them to discover the documents on their own."

"I understand," Livia answered sorrowfully. "Zach… I need to think about this. I'm not withdrawing as your attorney yet, but I need to consider what is best for my other client. You have to remember that Kendall is my client as well – and her needs are paramount right now."

"I concur, Livia. We have no dispute on that. However, what would you have chosen to do if the accident had happened the day _before_ we signed those documents? Would you have felt ethically bound to put my legal rights in question?" Zach asked pointedly.

There was silence at the other end of the line for several minutes before Livia responded, "You have a point, Zach. This is an unusual situation in that you and Kendall plan to continue a long-term relationship despite the divorce. And I have to admit – I couldn't understand why you both chose that course of action when you are so committed to each other. I've never seen either one of you as happy as you've been since your marriage – you've been good for each other."

Zach was surprised at Livia's comments, and didn't quite know how to answer her. However, he realized that she was warming up to helping him in his quest to remain in Kendall's life during her recovery so he needed to answer her carefully. He drew in a sharp breath before replying, "Kendall and I care a great deal about each other, and wanted to pursue whatever relationship we had without the masquerade of a false marriage getting in the way… except that now I'm very grateful for that marriage because I wish to remain a part of her life. Is it possible for me to rescind my portion of the petition?"

"Yes… and that will effectively end the divorce proceedings until Kendall is in a physical condition to pursue it herself. In Pennsylvania, both parties must be in agreement for a no-fault divorce. If one party contests, then there is a one year waiting period followed by a hearing before any dissolution can be made. When Kendall recovers, she can still pursue the divorce but it will buy you some time right now should anyone contest your rights as her husband," Livia answered having made up her mind more quickly than she expected. "I'll bring the papers by the hospital later this morning and have them filed before the day is out. I only hope that I'm doing the right thing."

"You are, Livia," Zach responded with relief. "Please… if anyone asks about the papers… just tell them it is about keeping Slater-Hart Gaming in operation during Kendall's illness. I'd prefer that they believe I'm a cold-hearted bastard than to know the real story."

"As you've already pointed out, you're the boss Zach," Livia answered. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, Livia… for your discretion… and for your friendship," Zach said quietly.

"You're welcome," the attorney replied before severing the connection.


	7. Chapter 7

He could hear her voice before he entered the ICU waiting room. Something had upset Erica Kane, and Zach could only imagine that it had to do with him. He squared his shoulders and entered the room, smiling enigmatically at the virago's husband before seating himself in one of the empty chairs.

"…for those few minutes. I will not tolerate being treated in such a manner!" Erica took a breath and opened her mouth to continue berating the young woman in scrubs that was standing with her.

"Let me call Dr. Martin and see if he can straighten this out for you," the woman answered hurriedly before turning to face Zach. "Mr. Slater!"

Zach leaned back in his chair. "Yes…" he answered cautiously.

"You can return to your wife's room whenever you're ready," she answered with a smile before quickly retreating behind a door marked "Restricted. Authorized Personnel Only."

Erica huffed, "Well, I never!" as her husband squeezed her shoulder and glowered at Zach when he rose from the chair.

"Slater. I'd like a word," Jackson Montgomery said in his most lawyerly tone.

Zach turned to face the other man as he answered carefully, "Jackson."

"My wife has been informed that she is limited to a maximum of four fifteen-minute visits per day with her daughter while you it seems are to have unlimited access to Kendall. We all know that this marriage of yours is nothing more than a business arrangement," Jackson said in agitation. "For the sake of everyone involved, stop this farce and leave. Let the people who love Kendall take care of her."

"I'm sorry that I can't oblige you. I intend to spend as much time with my wife as I can. I will, however, see what I can do about getting Erica more time with her daughter," Zach answered in exaggerated politeness. "Now… if you'll excuse me."

Without another word, Zach left the room and went straight to Kendall's bedside. He found her much the same as when he had left her, even to the chair pulled up alongside her bed. He seated himself and clasped her hand in his, wondering to himself why she hadn't regained consciousness. He had no idea how long he sat quietly at Kendall's side, but pulled his attention away from Kendall as the door opened and Joe Martin entered the room.

"Mr. Slater…" Joe began.

"Dr. Martin," Zach interrupted. "Shouldn't Kendall have regained consciousness by now?"

The older man looked at Zach compassionately, "Yes. The anesthesia has long since worn off – I'm afraid Kendall is in a coma."

"A coma – but that's not unusual after a head injury, is it? When will she wake up?" Zach asked quietly.

"It's hard to say. It could be any minute… or hours from now. Or this could go on for a very long time. I'm afraid that the only thing we can do now is wait," the physician responded.

Zach answered confidently, "Bianca was in a coma… and she woke up."

"Yes, she did," Joe answered him seriously, "but we can't take anything for granted with a trauma of this magnitude. Kendall's stable at the moment but she's still in critical condition…"

"This is Kendall, Dr. Martin… she's a fighter," Zach reminded the older man who nodded his head in agreement. "When can I speak with her doctors?"

"Dr. Donelson will be by this afternoon, along with Dr. Stallman, to answer your questions. Kendall's in very good hands," the physician said in a reassuring tone.

"Is there anything that I can do… that we can do… to help her right now?" Zach asked.

"Sometimes coma patients are aware of their surroundings, of the people who visit them and of the voices and conversations that are held in their presence. You should talk to her, just as if it was a normal day and you were having a normal conversation. Include her in the same way you would have before the accident. Maybe it will cause a spark that can help her find her way back," Joe said. He paused and cleared his throat before continuing, "Mr. Slater… Erica…"

"Erica would like to have me removed from the hospital and barred from seeing my wife. I know. But she's Kendall's mother and she should spend more time with her than the rules allow… as well as Bianca when she arrives from Paris," Zach replied evenly.

"I understand that she's flying home to be with Kendall as we speak," Joe Martin answered Zach with a curious look.

Zach continued as if the older man had not spoken, "Would it be possible for us to share the time with Kendall? Perhaps in eight hour stretches? She'd want them to be with her, too."

"That's very generous, Mr. Slater… especially in light of Erica's…"

"Erica's determination to get rid of me," Zach chuckled softly. "But this isn't about me… or Erica. This is about Kendall and what's best for her is to have her mother and sister with her, too."

"Very well… I'll be happy to make those arrangements," Joe answered with some relief.

As the physician turned to leave the room Zach said, "Dr. Martin… I would like to ask another favor."

"Certainly, Mr. Slater, I'll do what I can," Joe responded hesitantly.

"Once Erica is settled in with Kendall for the day… I'll be going home to change clothes and pick up a few things. I think I'd like to stay with her at night. It will be easier on the family, and that way she won't be alone during those bleak, desolate hours. But I want to stay close even when I'm not with her… is there a place where I could rest during the day? Leaving Kendall is not really an option for me," Zach said compellingly. "Perhaps a physicians' lounge? Or a cot in an out of the way corner?"

Joe Martin was actually so relieved that he would not be forced to mediate some type of truce between Erica and Zach that he was more than willing to accommodate Zach's request without argument. "I'm sure that we can arrange something for you, Mr. Slater," Joe answered. "Although I would encourage you to conserve your energy for when Kendall wakes up – that's when she'll need you the most."

"That's what I intend to do, Dr. Martin. I doubt I would rest at all unless I was close by should Kendall need me. I assumed that's the reason why I've already been granted unlimited access to my wife," he answered with a slight edge to his voice.

"That's fine, Mr. Slater. If you prefer to stay here, I'll make whatever arrangements are necessary. If you'll excuse me, I'll go and tell Erica that she can sit with her daughter," Joe answered as he left the room.

Zach looked at Kendall for a moment before speaking to her as Joe had suggested, "Kendall… it's me… Zach. I'm going to leave for a little while, but I'll be back to stay with you tonight. You don't have to worry about being alone – Erica will be here with you… and…" Zach struggled to keep his voice from breaking before he continued, "… and Bianca's on her way. We're all here waiting… for you… for you to… wake up… Kendall… open those beautiful eyes for me… you know you want to..."

At a soft sound Zach lifted his eyes and saw Erica standing in the doorway with the same expression she had on her face as when they had shared a few moments of comfort the previous day. Without speaking, Zach nodded to her before leaning down to tenderly kiss Kendall's cheek and whisper, "Your mother's here now. I'm just going to get a few things… I'll check on your place while I'm at it… and I'll be back before you know it."

Zach relinquished his seat to Erica who slipped into the room and sat down before he could change his mind, but said nothing until Zach had nearly quit the room.

"Zach… she _will _wake up," Erica said with intensity. "She's a Kane woman… and we never take anything lying down."

"That's what I'm counting on," Zach replied before leaving the room. He walked over to the nurses' station and gave a clerk his contact numbers before once again leaving the ICU.

As he passed through the waiting room, he noticed that Jackson had left and wondered if he had gone to the airport to meet Bianca's plane. He shook his head briefly – seeing Bianca again caused him to feel both joy and anxiety. They had parted on difficult terms because she could not understand his actions toward his son, and it seemed that all of his actions since that time had only hardened her resolve against him. He was permitted no contact with his niece, Miranda, and even Kendall's attempt to soften her towards him had been unsuccessful. He didn't relish having another member of Kendall's family doing battle with him – especially someone that he loved as much as he loved Bianca. No… he wasn't ready to face Bianca's scorn again. Unfortunately the only way he could avoid it was to stay away from Kendall – and that was something he would not do. Without understanding the reasoning behind it, he felt absolutely certain that his place was at Kendall's side and that she would never regain consciousness or recover from her injuries unless he was with her. He had learned to rely on his instincts for survival and they had served him well – he could only hope that those same instincts would be as useful to Kendall.


	8. Chapter 8

Zach glanced at his watch as he entered the hospital, noting that he had been absent for a little more than two hours. Hefting the overnight bag that he carried, he walked over to the information desk, asked for and received directions to Joe Martin's office. Feeling certain that the physician had made arrangements for his temporary quarters, he wanted to get settled in before a scheduled meeting with Kendall's physicians in half an hour.

After leaving the hospital, Zach had driven his car straight to the condominium complex where he and Kendall both lived. Although they had never lived together, their condos faced each other and sometimes felt almost as if they were extensions of each other's home. As their friendship had grown, they had exchanged keys and kept an eye on the other's place when one of them had gone out of town. Carrying Kendall's belongings from the accident as well as his stained clothing from the previous day, he let himself into Kendall's condo and collected her mail before moving across the courtyard to his own home.

Moving methodically, Zach showered, shaved and dressed in dark casual clothing before concentrating on keeping his business and personal lives running while he stayed at the hospital with Kendall. His life was already arranged in such a way that the mundane and everyday events occurred without the necessity of his constant attention, and a few well-placed phone calls were all that was required to include Kendall in his well-ordered routine. He quickly arranged to have a cleaning lady caring for both condos, and had a lengthy conversation with Edie about caring for their mail, bills, and the casino for whatever extended period that they would be unavailable as well as arranging for regular updates during a portion of the day when Erica or Bianca would be staying with Kendall.

After concluding his arrangements with Edie he had packed an overnight bag with enough clothing for three days, planning to return for more after that length of time should it become necessary. He placed his laptop computer in its case and perused his collection of books for reading material. After selecting a couple of books his hand lingered over a novel that he had not read in a very long time, but had once enjoyed very much. He found himself wondering if Kendall had ever read it, or if she would enjoy it as much as he had. Without further thought, he added the book to his bag with the intention of revisiting it as an old friend that night when he sat with Kendall.

After arranging to have Kendall's car picked up from Lacy's parking lot and returned to the condominium, he received a call from Dr. Donelson's secretary setting a time to meet with her and Dr. Stallman to discuss Kendall's condition. His final stop before returning to the hospital had been an impromptu visit to Livia Frye at her offices to sign the documents they had discussed earlier in the day. She had expressed dismay at finding out Kendall was in a coma, but none of her earlier misgivings about rescinding the divorce petition.

Upon entering the administrative offices of the hospital, Zach was greeted by an efficient assistant who said, "Mr. Slater? Dr. Martin asked me to give you this."

She handed Zach an envelope that contained two keys and directions to a physician's lounge that he could use. It was on the same floor as the ICU and one key was used to enter the area while the other gave him access to a personal locker for his clothing and toilet articles. He quickly thanked her for the assistance and took his things to the locker before returning to the ICU waiting room until it was time to meet with Kendall's physicians.

"Slater!" Ryan Lavery said sharply as Zach seated himself in the waiting room. "And here I thought you'd finally got the message and left for good. _We_ are Kendall's family and _we_ will take care of her. Your presence is not needed… and it's certainly not wanted… so go back to your casino and bilk some more unsuspecting gamblers while we take care of our family."

Having heard a version of this diatribe many times during the months of his marriage to Kendall, it did not even irritate Zach to hear it again. The fact was that Ryan Lavery was so enamored of the sound of his own voice and his own delusions of heroism that Zach found him to be nothing more than a humorous buffoon. It was difficult to get angry with someone who was so ineffectual, and Zach was never one to waste unnecessary effort or emotion on an unworthy opponent. Consequently, Zach's response was silence as he opened up the day's newspaper to read the coverage of his wife's accident from a journalist's perspective without noticing all the inhabitants of the room.

After a moment of strained silence on the part of the other members in Kendall's extended family, Zach looked up from the paper when a soft, musical voice said his name. He looked into the eyes of the young woman he so admired and replied softly, "Bianca. How was your flight?"

"It was fine. Zach…" she began before pausing with a pained expression on her face. Zach sat and quietly waited until she continued, "Uncle Jack told me how you've been here with Kendall since the accident… and that you arranged for Mom and me to have time with her while she's in ICU… but…"

After it became obvious that Bianca could not continue Zach finished for her, "…you would prefer that I stay away... I can't do that, Bianca. I'm sorry… I don't expect you to understand my relationship with your sister, but I was hoping that you'd respect it. My place is with my wife just as yours is with your sister… and we all want the same thing, you know. We want Kendall to wake up."

"I know… I know that, Zach… but… but you make us all… uncomfortable," Bianca answered as she seated herself next to Zach. "You don't _love_ my sister… you're married… but you've never shared a house, much less a bed with her. And she doesn't need a business partner to help her wake up – she needs the people who love her. She needs her family," Bianca said passionately. She placed a hand on his arm as she continued, "…and no matter what that marriage license says… in her heart you're _not_ family."

Zach cleared his throat for a moment and tried to ignore the strong emotions that Bianca always wrung from him as he replied, "I'm sorry you feel that way, Bianca… but I'm glad that you've been honest with me. I made sure that you and your mother will get plenty of time with Kendall because that's what is going to help her wake up and get better – and no matter how you or Erica feel about me, that's not going to change. But you don't know anything about Kendall and me… you've been in Paris with Miranda, and that's good… you deserved a fresh start… but we made a fresh start too… and I'm staying right here with _my wife_ until _she_ asks me to leave."

"Alright… I guess there's no point in saying anymore… but we'll all be watching, Zach. And if you do anything that could get in the way of her recovery…" Bianca said with an edge to her voice.

_I had thought that you of all people would be able to see through to the truth – and certainly not be swayed by the opinions of others…_ Zach thought before he answered brusquely, "Just do me one favor, Bianca. Call Mrs. Fargate… ask her if she thinks that I'm a threat to Kendall… and then make up your _own_ mind."

Bianca nodded before rising from the chair, "I'll do that… I guess I owe you that much."

Zach picked up the newspaper and appeared to be reading it while actually listening to the whispered conversation being held between Ryan, Jackson and Bianca. Both men were urgently trying to convince Bianca to maintain her tough stance against Zach and Ryan went so far as to question Myrtle's ability to be an impartial judge of Zach's character. Zach suppressed a smile at Bianca's indignant response and noted with encouragement that she ended the conversation and picked up the waiting room phone to speak with Myrtle herself rather than take either man's advice.

Bianca's conversation only lasted a few minutes before a clerk arrived to summon him to a private consultation room to meet with Kendall's physicians. Zach walked over to Bianca and whispered, "Would you join us, please?"

Bianca nodded to Zach and ended her conversation with Myrtle. She rose and joined Zach in leaving the room and was followed to the doorway by Ryan and Jackson. Before the other men could accompany them any further, though, Zach turned around and commented, "This is the end of the line for you boys. Erica and Bianca will be included and informed of everything regarding Kendall… but that is the extent of my patience. You can learn anything you need to know from them." With that statement Zach turned on his heel and followed Bianca from the waiting area.


	9. Chapter 9

Zach and Bianca seated themselves at a small, round table and were joined a few moments later by Erica and Joe Martin. Erica seated herself at the table, ignoring Zach and smiling at Bianca who asked, "Is Greenlee still with Kendall?"

"She'll sit with her until we're finished, then she's going back to Fusion to safeguard Kendall's company," Erica answered pointedly.

Zach silently observed their exchange until Joe extended his hand and asked him, "Did you get the envelope I left for you?"

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Martin," Zach answered as he firmly grasped the older man's hand. He glanced at the women seated at the table and continued, "Before Kendall's doctors arrive I think this is a good time to discuss the schedule for staying with her." When he had gained both women's attention he said, "I believe that it will be easier on you both if I take the early morning hours, like I did last night. Bianca… you and your mother work out whatever schedule works best around Miranda's needs, and I'll relieve you at eleven o'clock."

Mother and daughter exchanged a glance before Bianca replied, "That's fine, Zach… Thank you. Fortunately Miranda has several aunts and uncles who are thrilled to spend time with her…" Bianca paused and had the good grace to blush as she realized the insult she had given to Zach, but continued without apology, "…which leaves me with as much time as I need to help Kendall in her recovery. After all, she was right here with me when I needed her the most."

Zach nodded his head but did not respond to Bianca's statement. His eyes had narrowed at her comment about Miranda's aunts and uncles, but he did not feel that it was the time or the place to point out that he deserved equal time to any other "uncle" that Bianca might designate. Hopefully, once Kendall recovered, he would have the opportunity to spend at least a few minutes with his niece before she returned to France.

Erica was not one to tolerate silence well and jumped in when Zach did not reply, "Of course, I'm not planning to leave the hospital until Kendall does… so you see, Zach… you're really not needed here. Bianca and I can handle everything and you can take care of Kendall's other business interests. I'm sure that would mean a great deal to her."

In spite of himself, Zach gave a tiny smile to Erica at her audacity, "That's alright, Erica. I do appreciate your concern on my behalf… but I've got everything taken care of. My people will keep the casinos running and Dr. Martin has very kindly arranged sleeping quarters for me in the doctors' lounge just down the hall. I'll be only a few moments away when Kendall needs me."

"But… but…" Erica sputtered. "You and my daughter Kendall are business partners and she won't take too kindly to your losing all of her money just to stay at the hospital. No… I believe that she would want you to take care of your businesses and leave her family to care for her more personal _needs_."

"But I _am _family Erica… I guess you'll just have to get used to having me around," Zach answered quietly with a shake of his head and a twinkle in his eyes. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers while waiting for the physicians to arrive, but said no more.

When Dr. Donelson entered the room just a few minutes later accompanied by another physician, Zach rose and shook her hand and that of her colleague as she introduced Dr. Stallman. After everyone was seated at the table she began, "Mr. Slater, Mrs. Montgomery, Miss Montgomery… I'm sure that Dr. Martin has explained to you that Mrs. Slater is in a coma."

Zach nodded without response and the doctor continued, "Right now we will continue to hyperventilate her until the steroids have a chance to take over and reduce the swelling of her brain… most likely three or four days. After that we'll wean her off the vent until she's breathing on her own. Although I realize that the idea of a coma is frightening to you, it is allowing Kendall's body to heal."

"I was in a coma last year for several days… and it took a miracle to wake me up. How do we find a miracle to help my sister?" Bianca asked.

"Miss Montgomery… I'm familiar with your case… and it was a very different circumstance. Your sister suffered an epidural hemorrhage that required surgical intervention. As long as there are no complications from the contusion on her left temple, she has a good prognosis for recovery," Dr. Donelson replied.

"What does that mean? What contusion? And what do you consider a good prognosis?" Erica demanded.

"Your daughter has a 60 to 90 percent chance of recovery, although until she wakes up it will be difficult to tell if there are any residual effects from the epidural bleed. However, she also suffered a significant blow to her left temple… the bruise that you can see on her face… and we have to consider that there may be complications from a temporal injury as well," she replied candidly.

"What about her other injuries? Will they complicate her recovery?" Zach asked quietly.

At this point Dr. Stallman spoke, "All of her other injuries are responding to treatment. Her leg will remain in traction while she's in the ICU and we have her shoulder immobilized. The contusions to her liver and kidneys will not require surgical intervention."

"She had some broken ribs," Zach commented. "Is there any risk to her lungs while she's on the ventilator?"

"Not from the ribs," Dr. Stallman replied. "Right now we want to watch her carefully to ensure that she is tolerating the vent until we're ready to wean her from it."

"I see. Is there anything else we should know?" Zach responded.

"While Kendall is in ICU she will be receiving care from a number of different people. You will see physical therapists, occupational therapists, and respiratory therapists in addition to the doctors and nurses. While your presence is important to her recovery – you need to make sure that you follow instructions and stay out of their way," Joe Martin interjected. He arranged his face in his sternest expression before continuing, "And you need to leave your differences outside of this hospital. While you are here the only thing that matters is Kendall's recovery. You three are a team that will help her to wake up and get better – I expect you to work together for Kendall's sake."

Bianca nodded her head, "Yes, Dr. Joe… we'll do as you say… won't we, Mom?"

Erica responded quickly, "Of course, the only thing that matters is my daughter Kendall. Anyway… Zach said he'd be staying away until the night shift… I think I can manage to tolerate him for a few minutes each day."

"Erica…" Joe said sternly.

At the same time Bianca said, "Mom!"

Throughout the exchange, Zach remained calm and collected in his seat at the table. Once they were finished he turned toward Dr. Donelson, "Thank you for everything you've done for Kendall. If there is anything that we should be doing… please let us know."

"You're welcome, Mr. Slater. You keep talking to your wife, reminding her of her life and we'll continue do everything we can to assist her recovery," the physician replied. She rose and shook hands with Zach, Erica and then Bianca as did her colleague before they both left the room.

After another minute, Zach rose and stretched before commenting, "I'm going to rest for a little while. Who will I be relieving this evening?"

"Me. Mom should spend some time with Miranda… and she needs me more in the mornings," Bianca replied. "I'll see you at eleven."

Zach nodded in reply before leaving the room and heading straight toward the doctors' lounge and the first real sleep he'd been able to catch in nearly forty-eight hours. It had been a very long couple of days, and he was feeling weary to the bone… but he was not about to let anyone in the Kane-Montgomery clan even suspect that he suffered from so human a weakness as fatigue. However, not even his steadfast resolve could stop him from drifting quickly into a deep slumber once he had laid his head on the pillow of the cot in his temporary quarters.


	10. Chapter 10

Zach's eyes opened and he lay on his cot in the dark taking a moment before turning to the portable alarm on the bedside table. Nine-thirty… he had set the alarm for ten o'clock so that he would be ready to relieve Bianca at eleven. He wondered for a moment what had woken him early. He vaguely remembered dreaming of Kendall, seeing her broken and battered body as it lay in the pouring rain, which was a memory that had truly been seared into his brain. Merely recalling that moment was enough to cause his eyes to burn and him to feel very real and significant pain of his own.

He sat up abruptly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, shaking his head as if to rid it of memories or the last vestiges of his dreams. He held his face in his hands for a moment and sighed deeply before scrubbing his face with his hands over the faint stubble that he had acquired while he slept. _So much for looking fresh and rested for Kendall_, he thought ruefully. _Will the accident quit haunting me once she wakes up?_ He wondered to himself. Without bothering to try and answer his own question he rose and turned on the light in the room. After stretching a moment he opened the door to the closet sized sleeping area and went to the locker that contained his things. He pulled from it the case that contained his laptop computer and seated himself on the sofa of the lounge area.

After turning on the computer, he pulled from the case an MP3 player and two small but powerful speakers. Once the computer had booted itself up he attached the digital player and quickly downloaded some music that he thought Kendall might enjoy. One of the nurses the previous evening had suggested that he bring some music for Kendall to listen to as it could be very soothing, and even perhaps healing, for a brain injured patient. Although the player already contained a large complement of some of his favorite music, he decided to re-arrange the selections to contain more restful pieces and add to the classical numbers. He smiled to himself as his eyes landed on a ballet that he had forgotten he had… and immediately added it to the collection. It would be an excellent piece to begin with, and most appropriate to Kendall's current situation.

Once he had arranged the music to his liking, he quickly checked his email and then disconnected the computer before placing it back into its case. He pulled out a small briefcase and placed into it the MP3 player and the speakers that he planned to take to Kendall's room as well as the novel he had impulsively pulled from his bookshelf that morning. He found himself surprised by just how much he was looking forward to reading a book he had once enjoyed while listening to some of his favorite music – and hoped that by sharing some of his most personal pleasures that he could reach Kendall as well.

Once he had assembled the tools with which he intended to subtly try to reach his wife and encourage her back to consciousness, he left the doctor's lounge, greeting someone entering as he left. He quickly made his way to the cafeteria, finding that it had stopped serving food hours before but still had pre-packaged leftovers available for purchase in the refrigerated section. Feeling hungry and tired from the after-effects of changing his normal routine, he purchased a salad and some coffee and seated himself at a solitary table to finish looking over the newspaper he had begun much earlier in the day.

"My, my, my… Erica told me that you were still here," Jackson Montgomery commented sarcastically. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you look as if you haven't a care in the world… the newspaper, a computer… I'm sure Kendall would understand if you were just too busy to sit with her."

"Jackson…we really have to quit meeting like this," Zach answered coolly.

"If you had an ounce of compassion, Slater, you would leave this building right now and stay away from my family," Jackson said intently as he seated himself opposite the younger man.

"But we all know that I'm completely heartless… after all, no Cambias man has ever had anything but contempt for the lesser creatures on the planet," Zach responded cynically. "This is getting very tedious, Jackson."

"And it's getting exceedingly tiresome to constantly find you skulking about when everyone – even Bianca – has made it abundantly clear that you are not welcome here," Jackson responded heatedly.

"It seems to me that anyone who might be able to help Kendall regain consciousness and recover from her injuries would be welcome at a time like this," Zach answered without emotion.

"I'm sure that Kendall would not have any injuries at all if it wasn't for you!" Jackson burst out in irritation. Zach looked at him in surprise for a brief moment before schooling his features back to impassivity as the older man continued, "No… there's been no accusation that you pushed Kendall in front of that car… yet… but I'm sure there's more to the story than that she ran out into traffic in the rain. With you there is _always_ more than meets the eye."

"Why, Jackson… I'm touched. I didn't know that you thought about me so much," Zach said mockingly with an enigmatic smile.

With that statement, Zach returned to reading the newspaper and ignored Jackson's continued presence. After a few minutes, Jackson rose from the chair noisily and stalked from the room without Zach so much as looking up. After he was certain the other man had left the cafeteria, though, Zach breathed a sigh and folded the paper after having read the same sentence several times without ever ascertaining any meaning from it. He quickly finished his salad and refilled his coffee before making his way to the ICU to relieve Bianca for the evening.

Unsurprisingly, he found Jackson Montgomery seated in the waiting area. Although there were other visitors, they were all strangers except for Jackson. Zach looked at him with a curious expression and a raised eyebrow but made no comment as he checked in at the reception desk.

Jackson's voice came from behind Zach, "I'm here to pick up Bianca and take her home for the night. When you go in to see Kendall would you please tell her that I'm waiting?"

Zach turned around and thought for a moment before answering. Despite his overwhelming desire to treat the man with contempt, he cautioned himself that Kendall's were the only feelings that were important at this time. He gave a half-smile and said, "Why don't you come with me to see Kendall for a minute?"

Zach was gratified at the shocked and then pleased expression that crossed Jackson's face before he rose with a brief nod. He followed Zach as they made their way to Kendall's room. The sliding door was open and Zach could see Bianca seated in a chair and speaking with her sister, but the words were drowned out by the many machines and monitors in operation. He stopped at the nurses' station while Jackson continued into Kendall's room.

"Hello," Zach said to two aides who were seated at the desk. "My name is Zach Slater and I've come to sit with my wife for the night." The two women looked at Zach and then exchanged a look between each other that told him that someone had already been talking to them about him. He couldn't tell if it had been Erica spreading her own brand of malice or perhaps staff from another shift, but he quickly decided that it was best assume that someone was poisoning the well on his behalf – and that anything he tried to do for Kendall might very well be met with resistance. He continued as if he hadn't noticed their exchange, "One of the nurses last night suggested that I bring some music for Kendall. Is this alright?"

Zach opened his briefcase and showed them the player and speakers, and one of the aides nodded and reached out her hands, "I'll help you hook this up in the room so that it doesn't interfere with the equipment. Will she be able to keep it with her when you're not here? Music is good for our brain injured patients."

Zach smiled and said, "Thank you. Of course Kendall can keep the music for as long as she needs it." He followed the aide into Kendall's room as Jackson was walking out while Bianca was standing at the bedside saying goodnight to her sister.

Bianca looked at Zach who asked, "Any change?"

"She's been restless," Bianca replied. "She started moving her hand… and I was hoping that she might be waking up… but the nurses said it was involuntary. She's still unresponsive – and that means she's still in a coma – although her Glasgow scores are still better than mine were."

Zach placed a gentle hand on Bianca's shoulder, "Why don't we hope that it's a good sign? You sleep well tonight… and Bianca… please give Miranda a kiss from her Uncle Zach."

Bianca looked at Zach in surprise before ducking her head, "Sure… I can do that. Good night."

As Bianca hurried from the room, Zach silently berated himself for allowing Bianca to see how much he still cared for her and Miranda. With the entire family gunning for him it was not the time to show any sign of weakness… but he was tired of constantly being on guard. There were so few people in the world that he cared about… and even fewer that he loved… Bianca and Miranda were two of them and his heart ached with the desire to be allowed to love them… and be loved by them. He shook his head and smiled at the aide who was leaving the room after placing the music player and speakers on a small table. Zach placed his case on the floor and set the music to begin playing before seating himself next to Kendall and taking her hand.

After a moment the music began, and Zach smiled to himself at the aptness of his choice. As the initial strains of the ballet by Tchaikovsky began, Bianca slipped back into the room to retrieve a sweater she had left at the end of Kendall's bed. He looked at her curiously before she said, "Zach? Isn't that…"

He nodded, "_Sleeping Beauty_… mm-hmm… I hoped she might enjoy it."

Bianca shook her head and smiled at him, "Zach Slater… Myrtle's right… you're just full of surprises."

Zach looked at her and said a quiet, "Good night" before turning to Kendall and pulling her hand to his cheek, "Kendall… it's me… Zach. I promised you that I'd be back. Did you have a good visit with Bianca?"

Bianca left the room as Zach talked to Kendall. He started out by telling her all the arrangements he had made for running the casinos while she was in the hospital and then talked to her about the music he selected. After a while he pulled the novel from his case and asked her, "Have you ever read _A Tale of Two Cities_, Kendall? I haven't read it in a very long time… but I thought you might like it. May I read it to you?"

Keeping one hand clasped around hers, Zach leaned back in his chair and opened the book. His rich, deep voice almost caressing the words as he read aloud to his sleeping wife:

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way . . .__1_

* * *

1_ A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens 


	11. Chapter 11

Zach looked up from his book and smiled as the nurse entered the room, "Hello, Shannon. Shift change already?"

The nurse nodded in reply, "You remembered my name."

Zach marked the page and closed the book with a snap. He tried to remember the names of all of Kendall's caregivers. "I suppose you'd like for me to give you room to work?"

Shannon smiled warmly, "Right again… but I haven't seen you since the morning after your wife came in… you have an impressive memory."

"Thank you, Shannon. I'll be out of your way in a minute," Zach answered. He leaned forward and kissed Kendall gently on the cheek before saying softly to her, "It's time for me to go now, Kendall. I'll be back to read to you some more tonight, unless you wake up sooner… then I'll be here right away to see those beautiful eyes I've been missing. You think about waking up today, okay? Things just aren't the same when you're not keeping me in line." He squeezed her hand one more time, noting it's tenseness with a sharp glance, and then relinquished it to pick up his things.

The nurse pulled the chair he had been seated in out of the way and began her ministrations saying, "Good morning, Kendall. I'm Shannon and I'll be taking care of you today. You're husband's right… it would be nice to see those beautiful eyes we've heard so much about." She looked up at Zach as he was about to leave the room and said, "Mr. Slater."

Zach stopped and turned with a quizzical expression, but waited for the nurse to continue without prompting.

"The music and the book were great ideas… You're helping her more than you realize. How did she seem to you last night?" she said in a conversational tone.

"She's tense and restless… something feels different. Her hands have been moving a lot more, as well as her free leg… and she never relaxed at all last night…" Zach paused, "…even while I was reading."

Shannon smiled, "Thanks for telling me all that… sometimes family members can pick up on imperceptible changes that we won't catch since we're not in the room constantly. I'll just get her all cleaned up and you can come back in."

"Her mother will sit with her… Have a good day, Shannon," Zach answered quietly with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

The nurse looked at him in surprise, but quickly turned back to her patient after saying a quiet, "Thanks."

It had been three very long days since Zach had begun his nightly vigil with Kendall. Very little changed from day to day – Zach left Kendall's room each morning at shift change when her nurse took care of bathing her and changing the linens. He was relieved by Erica who stayed with her during the day. He made himself constantly available to the physicians and met with them at their convenience for updates on Kendall's progress… despite the fact that she had remained in a semi-comatose state. Even with her restlessness, though, she had been unable to bridge the gap to consciousness. Each evening he presented himself in Kendall's room at eleven o'clock and relieved Bianca who had traded places with her mother sometime during the day. He talked to Kendall about business and what the doctors said about her progress, and then read to her for the remainder of the night – or until his voice was too tired to continue, and then he sat and held her hand or stroked her arm until it was time to leave.

He had discovered very quickly that every coma and coma patient was different. Where Bianca had remained still and quiet, Kendall was restless and moved about as much as she was able considering the physical restraints of the ventilator and traction. Her hands moved involuntarily, and as Zach had told the nurse, her free leg had been restless as well. Despite the fact that she seemed very uncomfortable, he was still hopeful that she might be starting to regain consciousness. However, he was concerned that when she woke she would be confused and in significant pain. Finding herself with a breathing tube coming out of her mouth as well as an immobilized left arm and a right leg in traction was going to be traumatic. No matter how often he reminded her of it while he sat with her they had no way of knowing if she would be ready to deal with her physical condition when she did finally open her eyes. As Zach wearily made his way to the ICU waiting room to fill Erica in on how Kendall fared during the night, he once again made a silent and pointless wish that he was the one who was trapped in that bed instead of her.

Erica looked up expectantly as Zach entered the waiting room and he answered her look with a brief shake of his head, "No real change. She's more restless and she's started moving her leg as well as her hands and arm… but not even a flicker of her eyelids."

"Maybe today will be the day," Erica replied softly. She had been almost pleasant since their initial meeting with Kendall's physicians – Zach did not know the reason for her apparent change of tactics but was grateful that there had not been a battle of wills or wits for the past few days, and was pleased to see that it might be continuing for at least one more. "They're going to try and start weaning her today. Maybe she'll wake up when she comes off the vent."

"I know… but it's going to be a few more days before they can remove the tube… and then only if she starts breathing on her own," Zach reminded her carefully. "But it's still good news that they think she's ready."

"How close are you to finishing your book?" Erica asked him.

Zach looked at her in surprise, "We're getting there."

"Maybe she's waiting for you to finish before she wakes up. If she hadn't read it before, she might want to know how it's going to end," Erica answered with a smile.

_Who are you and where have you stashed Erica Kane?_ Was the thought that ran through Zach's mind, but he answered, "I'll try to speed it up."

"You're quite famous in the ICU, you know," Erica commented with a flip of her hair. Zach looked at her, trying very hard to keep from showing his surprise, as she used an almost flirtatious tone. Obviously she wanted something and it was going to take patience to find out what it was. "Between reading that book and your choice of music, you've got the staff just raving about you! How ever did you think of it?"

_So that's it. She can't stand that I'm getting attention as Kendall's devoted husband. _Zach controlled an urge to smile and replied, "Just sharing some small pleasures with her in the hopes that she'll enjoy them, too."

"But, Zach… _Sleeping Beauty_?" Erica said with an almost sarcastic rise to her voice as she flipped her hair yet again.

"I was inspired by the beauty of your daughter… my wife," Zach said with as much charm as he could muster so early in the morning. "Does Kendall deserve anything less?"

"You've got a point, Zach. My daughter Kendall deserves only the best," Erica said with a bitter edge to her voice, very apparent in implying that her husband still did not live up to those standards.

Before she could continue Jackson placed his hands on her shoulders, "We should let Slater get some breakfast now, darling. I'm sure that someone will be out to get you any minute."

With that comment, Zach nodded to Erica and Jackson and left the room for the cafeteria and breakfast. He hated eating his meals in the hospital cafeteria. The monotony was difficult to stand for a man so used to directing his own actions as he pleased. After breakfast he would call Edie and take care of anything that required his immediate attention, and then head back to the ICU to meet with Kendall's doctors. Thanks to Joe Martin's thoughtfulness, he was able to have a brief workout in the employee fitness center before taking a shower and then heading to sleep on his narrow bed. Each day he set an alarm to wake him with just enough time to grab a simple dinner before spending the night with Kendall.

Unfortunately, the solitary schedule that Zach generally preferred and the unremitting nights with a comatose Kendall were taxing his resources. He had entirely too much time to think… about Kendall, about his life, and about the future. He had once told Maria that he was a man only interested in the here and now, a man who did not concern himself with the past or consider the future, but that was no longer the case. Once he had admitted to the world that he had been born Alexander Cambias, Jr., he opened up the floodgates to a past that he had eluded for more than twenty years – and gained the condemnation of people who did not comprehend or accept his choices in giving up that privileged life. He understood why people would have difficulty grasping why he had faked his death and run away at the age of 17, but the constant censure by people no more virtuous than himself made him weary. Added to that disapproval was the fact that his present was nothing except endless days in the hospital hoping for a better future – because he had quickly come to realize that Kendall meant a great deal more to him than he had admitted before her accident. Her presence in his life had been warm and inviting, a chance to share laughter and mutual interests. He missed her very much … and in doing so he had to finally acknowledge his true feelings for his wife.

Despite his best intentions, he had fallen in love with her – and it was both terrifying and comforting in the same moment. It hadn't taken him very long to realize that those feelings ran much deeper than the feelings he had had for Maria Grey – because they were based on the reality of their true natures and not the fantasy of a few months in a desert paradise. He certainly didn't wish for another unrequited love in his life – and quite honestly he would have preferred never to love again – but it seemed that fate would not allow him to decide when or who to love. Zach had no choice but to face the truth about his feelings for Kendall, and to decide what to do about them when she finally awoke from her slumber. That was the decision he was having difficulty making – but one that he was determined he must make before her eyes opened. There was no guarantee that she would remember their marriage – or the divorce papers they had signed. He agonized over how to explain their relationship to her without burdening her. He did not want her pity or her guilt, but he wanted to keep her friendship and be some small part of her life. He feared that an admission of love would cause her to reject him and evict him from her life.

As he prepared for another afternoon's rest, he felt guilt for the continuing conflict in his heart and mind. It should be so simple… he loved Kendall and he wanted her to wake up and resume her life, but as long as she remained comatose he could love her without restraint. He lay on the narrow bed with his hands behind his head and allowed himself to feel only the love he had for Kendall without any guilt or reproach… and his heart and mind felt at peace. He remembered Bianca's coma and how they had almost lost her. If it hadn't been for Miranda, for the miracle of her daughter and the love she had for her, they would have lost Bianca as she slipped away from them. _Maybe that's it_, Zach though to himself, _maybe _I'm_ the one who's being selfish. Kendall has always wanted to be loved... needed it… and I can give her that. Maybe that will help her to find her way back… what she does with it after she wakes up doesn't matter – as long as it helps her… _It was time to tell Kendall he loved her – and even if she decided that she didn't want him or his love, he would still be able to go on in knowing that he had finally been able to do one good thing with his life.


	12. Chapter 12

The room was very dark when Zach opened his eyes. The small windowless room was created for sleeping at any hour – but he hadn't heard the alarm that normally woke him for his nightly vigil with Kendall. He lay quietly for a moment trying to determine what had caused him to wake, but could hear nothing except the faint hum from the alarm clock on the bedside table. A moment later, though, the cell phone he had forgotten to remove from the pocket of his jeans vibrated and he pulled it out – noting as he answered that there was one missed call.

"Slater," he said brusquely. It was his assistant, Edie, calling from her own cell phone. Some documents requiring his signature had arrived at the casino and she was bringing them by the hospital on her way home from work along with an overnight bag of clean clothing. He smiled and accepted her offer of Chinese take-out as a welcome respite from the cafeteria fare he had subsisted on for days.

He rose from the bed and turned off the alarm before leaving the cell-like room. He settled himself on the sofa of the lounge area and read through the remainders of a scattered newspaper while he waited for Edie's arrival. He looked up expectantly as the door opened, and briefly frowned in annoyance at the arrival of Ryan Lavery and his wife, Greenlee.

"Slater," Ryan said in his usual irritated tone as Zach looked at him with an enigmatic smile.

"Lavery," was Zach's only reply other than tilting his head to the side. His demeanor was calm and patient, although inside he was irritated at the intrusion of the overbearing man and his narcissistic wife… but Kendall cared about them and he would exhibit whatever patience he had to for Kendall's sake.

"It's time for your grandstanding to end," Ryan answered. He stood looking down at Zach as if the difference in height between him and the seated man gave him more power in their confrontation, which only served to cool Zach's ire by nearly causing him to laugh aloud.

Greenlee Lavery looked down her nose at Zach and continued, "You are an embarrassment to the entire family… all this deciding who can see Kendall and when they can see her… you are not some god, you know."

Zach merely tilted his head the other direction without losing his expression of longsuffering patience and continued to wait for someone to reach a point.

"You're going to have to go home sooner or later… and I'm sure Kendall could do with a rest from your constant jabbering," Ryan continued. Zach's eyes danced at that comment but he said nothing to the man who continued to talk. "I hear that Kendall may be moved out of ICU in a few days. Once she's in her own room, we've decided that you don't need to sit with her. It's time to go back to the casino and make sure that you don't lose all of Kendall's money… after all, business is why you two are married."

"Your concern for my wife is touching, Lavery… as is your concern for our casinos," Zach said, continuing to smile. "But we're doing just fine."

"Zach," Greenlee said and then paused a moment before continuing, "I know you think you're doing what's best for Kendall… but did it ever occur to you that she might not want to wake up with you around? After all, she's not used to you being a part of her life… she could be staying in that coma to keep from facing your constant presence."

"Yeah… I know that I'd think twice about coming out of a coma if I had to deal with the likes of you," Ryan said in a hostile tone.

Just at that moment Edie opened the door and stuck her head in. She looked at the people in the room and smiled at Zach when she saw him seated on the sofa, "Hey, boss. I didn't realize you had a meeting… I'll just come back…"

"No, Edie… it's quite alright. The Laverys were just leaving," Zach answered and held out a welcoming arm to his assistant.

Edie entered the room carrying a bag with several cardboard boxes of Chinese food in one hand, and pulling a small wheeled suitcase carefully behind her with a briefcase precariously balanced on top. She grinned as she set the food on a table, "I wasn't sure what you'd be in the mood for so I got a little bit of everything."

"That's what I was in the mood for," Zach answered. He looked at Greenlee and then at Ryan, "Thanks so much for stopping by."

Greenlee huffed and opened her mouth as if to say something more but caught Ryan's gaze and instead flounced out of the room with Ryan following. The door was shut with a distinctly loud snap, as if Ryan had jerked the door in anger as he left the room.

Once the couple had departed, Zach smiled at Edie, "There's plenty of food here… why don't you join me and fill me in on everything that's been happening at the casino."

Edie seated herself in a chair and assisted him in opening up the cartons of food before asking as he started to eat, "Is there any change in your wife's condition?"

Zach nodded and answered after a moment, "She hasn't regained consciousness, but the doctors seem to think she's improving."

"I hope she wakes up soon," Edie said with a nod. "Your attorney had these documents sent by courier to the casino. I figured you'd want to see them right away."

Zach nodded and set his food on the table as he took the documents from Edie and looked them over. They were the paperwork showing that his divorce petition had been withdrawn, as well as the final documents creating Slater-Hart Gaming. Two of the documents required his signature and the rest were copies for his records. He signed as needed and gave them back to Edie for returning to Livia and laid the others on the table. He moved quickly to his locker and pulled out his overnight bag and handed it to his assistant.

She smiled, "Thanks, boss. Hopefully I won't have to bring you another suitcase of clothes again… but these will be ready whenever you need them."

"Thanks, Edie," he answered with a nod of his head.

Edie helped herself to an egg roll as she rose from her chair, "The casino is quiet without you there, boss. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Zach nodded and smiled briefly as the lovely woman left the room.

Zach finished his meal and then placed the suitcase that Edie had provided into his locker before pulling out his computer case and placing it on the table. He cleaned up the remains of his dinner and then gathered up the papers Livia had sent. He read through them carefully and placed the documents underneath his laptop. He turned on the computer and worked for a little while before returning the computer in its case to the locker. He pulled _A Tale of Two Cities_ from the shelf and laid it on the table. After a few moments of quiet thought, he decided to take a brief walk around the hospital grounds before making his presence known a little early in the ICU that evening.

Even though it was just over an hour until he would relieve Bianca, the Laverys little visit had proved that it was past time to remind the Kane-Montgomery's that he was Kendall's husband. Knowing that one or two family members always waited for Bianca each evening, he smiled to himself as he imagined their discomfort in sharing the room with him for even a short period of time. He picked up the book and sauntered down the hallway to exit the building, almost looking forward to irritating the Laverys and anyone else who might be visiting that evening after he finished his walk.

"Zach Slater," said Myrtle Fargate with a smile as Zach entered the waiting room half an hour later. She patted the seat next to her as she continued, "You just sit yourself down here next to me."

Zach smiled warmly in response to her and seated himself as she had indicated. He clasped her hand gently in both of his own as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

"What do you have there? Is that the book you've been reading to Kendall?" Myrtle asked Zach with interest.

He nodded in reply as he handed it over to her for inspection. He observed her quietly as she looked at the book for a moment and then handed it back to him with a smile.

"Well… I notice that you're just as talkative as ever. I guess that means that I'll have to carry this conversation by myself. Oh well… that's never stopped me before," Myrtle said with a twinkle of her eye and a pat on Zach's arm. "I hear that Kendall had a good day and that they're starting to get her off that breathing machine she's been hooked up to."

Zach nodded, "Yes... it will be good to have her breathing on her own. What are you doing here this late?"

Myrtle's eyes twinkled as she lowered her voice conspiratorially, "Bianca has arranged for me to sneak in and have a few minutes with Kendall this evening. I hope you won't 'rat me out' as the youngsters would say."

Zach patted Myrtle's hand, smiled and shook his head as if to say that he would keep her secret. They sat quietly enjoying each other's company until someone came to the door and beckoned for Myrtle to accompany her. Zach squeezed her hand briefly and helped her from her seat. He stood and watched her disappear through the doorway before resuming his own seat and glancing around the room.

While most of the occupants were unknown to him, he noticed the presence of Jackson Montgomery's adopted children playing cards at a small table in the corner. Zach smiled to himself… he had always enjoyed his conversations with Lily, and found her honesty to be refreshing. Suffering from autism spectrum disorder, the girl had no guile and always spoke the unvarnished truth from her perspective – and made no secret that she liked Zach and was glad that he was her step-brother-in-law. Unfortunately, no one else in the family agreed with her opinion except Kendall, and she had been reprimanded more than once for engaging Zach in conversation. Since she was seated with her brother Reggie who did not like him at all, he decided to keep to himself rather than cause her any further grief… but he had neglected to take Lily's determination into consideration.

"Zach! Now that Mrs. Fargate's visiting with Kendall you can play blackjack with us," Lily offered with a broad smile.

"You wouldn't find it very much fun to play with a professional gambler, Lily," Zach answered with a shake of his head. "You and Reggie enjoy your game."

"You may be a professional gambler… but I don't think you can count as many cards as I can," Lily said in a matter-of-fact tone. "No one can beat me."

"Is that so?" Zach said with amusement. "Just how many cards can you count?"

"Oh… hundreds of them… I can't lose," she answered.

"Come on, Zach! It'll be fun to see you lose to a girl!" Reggie taunted.

Zach chuckled, "I'm always happy to lose to such a lovely young woman… but I bet that you're tired of losing to her. I'll tell you what… the odds may be a little bit more in your favor if you play me instead of her. Lily, why don't you watch and make sure that I don't cheat your brother."

"I can do that… I'm very good," Lily answered seriously as she walked over to Zach and handed him the deck of cards.

Reggie seated himself opposite Zach and pulled a table between them while Lily sat in the chair recently vacated by Myrtle Fargate. After Zach made some flourishing shuffles of the cards that would have impressed one of his dealers, he handed the deck to Reggie who promptly put them in Lily's hands.

"You deal, Lily… I _trust_ you," Reggie said with an edge to his voice.

Zach sat quietly and played the game with Reggie, not making any comments except to tell Lily when to add a card or when he would stand firm. After several hands, it was obvious that Reggie was outclassed, but the boy showed determination that he would not give in to the man seated opposite him. Zach, however, would not insult Reggie by throwing a hand and the tension was only broken by Lily's sometimes unusual comments.

"I really think that you are very good at cards for someone who can't count cards like I do, Zach… at least you are at blackjack," Lily said. "Did you and Kendall play a lot of cards before the accident?"

"No… we didn't play very often. It takes a lot of work to run a casino, and we didn't have much time to play," he answered softly. He felt very sad at that moment that he hadn't taken more time to play… more time to make Kendall laugh and to see her eyes sparkle as he teased her… he lost track of the cards as images of Kendall flitted across his mind – the way her unruly curls would blow in the breeze, the way she lifted her face into the sun and laughed, how his hand always ached to caress the nape of her neck…

"Blackjack!" Reggie crowed as Zach completely lost track of the game.

"You win, Reggie," Zach answered with a smile.

Reggie scowled at Zach, "You _let_ me win! That's as bad as cheating… and I'm _no _cheater!"

Zach respected the young man's comments and held out his hands with his palms up, "No, Reggie… I let myself get distracted… but that's no excuse. You won fair and square. Now I believe the wager was some frozen yogurt in the cafeteria?"

"That's right, Zach… but they're closed now. You'll have to get it for him tomorrow," Lily volunteered.

Reggie had been thinking for a moment before he offered his hand to Zach who accepted it seriously, "Thank you. I figured that you would either let me win or try to beat me up like the big bad casino owner – maybe you're not so bad after all."

"Thank you, Reggie," Zach answered as he shook his hand. He smiled and leaned forward to whisper, "Don't tell Kendall you beat me… I'll never hear the end of it."

Reggie laughed before glancing at the clock and gathering up the cards, "It's almost time for B to come out. We better get ready to go, Lily."

"It was nice gambling with you, Zach," Lily said as she stood up and collected her things.

"Did you get to see Kendall tonight?" Zach asked both of them.

"Oh, yes, we saw her after dinner and then Reggie volunteered us to wait for Bianca tonight so that Dad and Erica could spend more time with Miranda. Why haven't you come over to see Miranda yet? Isn't she _your_ niece too? I mean… not just because you're married to Kendall?" Lily asked.

"Yes she is… but I've been staying at the hospital to be with Kendall. Maybe Bianca will let me see her before she goes back to Paris – after Kendall wakes up," Zach said very quietly.

"Bianca better let you see that little gal," Myrtle Fargate said from the doorway, "… or else she'll be hearing quite a lot from me."

Zach walked over and placed his arm gently across the woman's shoulders, "And how did you find Kendall this evening?"

"Restless… probably waiting for her man to come and read to her," Myrtle replied brusquely.

Before Zach could reply, Bianca followed Myrtle from the doorway and touched his hand. He looked at her with a patient expression that turned to curiosity as the young woman handed him an envelope. He accepted it, but made no move to open it.

"A few pictures of Miranda… I thought you might enjoy them," Bianca said softly.

"I will… thanks," Zach said. He turned to Myrtle and kissed her on the cheek before whispering, "Goodnight." Without another comment or glance, he picked up his book and entered the doorway to make his way to Kendall's room.


	13. Chapter 13

Zach stood for a moment in the doorway of Kendall's hospital room and gazed at her as the nurse finished checking her temperature. After a moment he put a smile on his face and entered the room, "Hey, Kendall… it's Zach. Do you think we can finish our book tonight?"

The nurse smiled a greeting as she departed the room and Zach stepped close to Kendall's bed. He stood for a moment and gently traced the multi-colored bruise on her left temple with his thumb before leaning over and kissing it delicately. He then picked up her right hand and kissed the palm before seating himself next to her, noting that her hand was slightly resistant to him.

Zach sighed and began to speak to her about her day as if nothing was out of the ordinary. As he did every night, he told her what he had discussed with her physicians, explained to her about the equipment in the room, and congratulated her on successfully beginning to wean from the ventilator. Zach noticed that the music had changed to Barber's _Adagio for Strings _and he laid his head on the pillow next to Kendall's ear. He clasped her right hand carefully in both of his as he began to whisper to her.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. I guess I haven't been honest with you after all… I didn't mean to keep this from you… but I didn't understand it myself. Since your accident I've realized just how empty my life was before we married. Kendall… you filled my heart… when you're with me I feel happy… and that's not something that I'm used to feeling," Zach said quietly. He took a breath as if to steel himself before continuing, "I know we promised not to do this… but… I… tonight I… I've fallen in love… with you."

The room was not quiet, the sounds of monitors and equipment continued without interruption and the hauntingly beautiful music soared above it… but Zach felt a stillness in Kendall that hadn't been there just a few moments before. It was almost as if she was holding her breath – despite the fact that the ventilator was continuing to rhythmically force air into her lungs. He realized after a moment that he was holding his own breath and released it slowly, reaching one hand up to caress Kendall's cheek as he placed a gentle kiss near her ear. "Do you understand me Kendall? I love you… and I… I need you to come back to me… my life is so… so empty… without you here. I'll be right here waiting… when… whenever you're ready…"

He watched her expectantly until the last strains of the music died away before another piece began. No change… her hands were moving restlessly and her leg was making small kicking motions… no differently than they had that morning when he left her. He sat up in his chair and reached for the novel, opened it to the marked page and began to read. They would definitely be finishing it before the night was through.

"…_It is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest I go to than I have ever known."__1_

He closed the book gently and laid it at the foot of the bed. Kendall had relaxed as he read and her hands were no longer moving in such an erratic manner. He laid one hand over top of hers and rested his head against the side of the bed, closing his eyes in weariness. _You were supposed to wake up before I finished the book… now what am I going to read to you? How will we spend our nights? How am I supposed to go on without you?_

Kendall's hand pulled from beneath his and started flailing in a purposeful manner. He lifted his head and looked straight into deep green eyes… and instantly read the terror she was feeling.

"Shh… shh… shh," he said as he quickly pressed the call button for the nurse. "It's okay, sweetheart… I'll explain everything." He continued to make soothing noises as he captured her hands in both of his and two nurses hurriedly entered the room.

"It looks like sleeping beauty is awake! Did you finally give her a kiss, Prince Charming?" said an older nurse who had taken a liking to Zach. Without waiting for a reply she continued to speak to Kendall, "You've got a tube down your throat to help you breathe, Mrs. Slater. Don't fight it. If you lie very still we'll explain everything to you."

She could not even whimper her fear but the look in her eyes cut Zach to the core. Obviously she hadn't heard anything he'd said to her or she wouldn't be so frightened. If only it had been him in the accident… no one would have worried about him or cared for his pain or fear… and he could have handled that better than watching the woman he loved… his Kendall… in such a panic.

While one of the nurses called the doctors to let them know that Kendall was awake, he continued to soothingly explain things to her, "You were in a car accident. You probably don't remember… but you were hurt and had to have surgery. Your leg is broken and so are a few ribs… but you're getting better every day. Everyone has been here to see you – Erica sits with you every day and Bianca even flew in from Paris. Shh… shh… please be still, Kendall… don't fight the vent, sweetheart… I promise… I'll be right here…"

Finally, Kendall's eyes reflected a lessening of her fear as she nodded her head almost imperceptibly. Zach noticed it and hoped it meant that she would trust him. Her hands relaxed in his and her eyes drooped closed. He looked up to see the older nurse holding an empty syringe in her hand, "What did you give her? Won't she go back into the coma?"

"No… we've given her a light sedative to keep her from fighting the equipment. Otherwise we might have to restrain her, and that would frighten her more. This way she can become more gradually aware of her surroundings and condition… and we can speed up the process of weaning her off the vent so that she can speak to us," the nurse replied gently. "You just stay right there and keep talking to her."

Zach nodded and then turned to Kendall, "I'm right here, Kendall… I'm not leaving you. I'll be here when you wake up… but I know that you're tired. You must be so tired… you fought so hard to come back to us… rest now… I'll take care of you… I love you."

He felt her hand relax in his even more, and noticed that her body was no longer making the restless movements that he had grown accustomed to. _Maybe this was sleep instead of a coma after all_, he thought to himself even though he was terribly afraid that she would lapse back into a comatose state. But when he glanced at her face, he saw that her eyes were once again open, even though they looked drowsy. The fear was gone, but there was something else there… something she was trying to tell him with her eyes… only he couldn't understand. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek while cupping her face with one hand. Without words he calmed and comforted her until she fell into slumber.

Zach didn't know how long he had sat by the bed holding Kendall's hand. His head was lying next to hers on the pillow when he heard a very distinct voice saying, "My daughter Kendall is awake? Why didn't someone call me right away?"

Erica Kane paused dramatically in the doorway before sweeping into Kendall's room and descending upon her sleeping daughter, "Kendall… my darling… your mother's here… wake up and say hello."

Zach didn't bother to point out the futility of asking a woman on a ventilator to speak… although he was entirely too weary to keep his emotions in their usual check. Kendall opened her eyes and looked at Erica before turning them toward Zach in an almost questioning manner. He felt as if she was asking him what was going on and he tried to explain, "Your mother's here, Kendall. She's been here everyday… waiting for you to wake up."

Erica interrupted, "Look at me, Kendall. I'm right here, darling… and I'm so happy to see you… I've been sitting here day after day waiting for you to wake up… and I'm going to take such very good care of you, Kendall… we'll make sure that you have everything you need…"

Kendall began to struggle against the ventilator again, looking as if she was desperately trying to speak and Zach reacted by stroking her face and arm and making soothing noises, "Shh… shhh… it's okay Kendall… relax, sweetheart… just relax…"

"Zach." Erica looked sharply at him and waited for him to lift his eyes to her face. "I can take care of my daughter. I don't need your help."

"Erica… I'm _not_ going to argue with you. As long as Kendall remains calm they will not restrain her and I intend to stay right here to help her do that," Zach said firmly before returning his attention to Kendall.

Erica opened her mouth to protest until she noticed a nurse standing in the doorway, "Is this true? Did you threaten to put my daughter Kendall in restraints?"

The nurse nodded as she replied, "Sometimes there's no choice Ms. Kane. We don't like to do it… but we might have to for her own safety. As long as Mr. Slater can keep her calm, though, we won't. She'll be better after we get her off the vent… but she's not ready for that yet."

Erica made a small "huff" before turning back to Zach, "I'm going to tell Jack the good news and call Bianca. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you keep her calm while I'm gone?"

No matter how irritating Erica Kane was, Zach could only feel grateful that she hadn't tried harder to pull him into an argument that might have disrupted Kendall's care. He merely nodded his assent without ever taking his eyes from his wife. Once Erica had left the room, Kendall visibly relaxed and rested her eyes while Zach gently rubbed her arm. When it appeared that she had fallen asleep he whispered, "Thank you for coming back to me, Kendall… I love you."

1 _A Tale of Two Cities _by Charles Dickens


	14. Chapter 14

"Kendall… sweetheart… Kendall… stay with me, Kendall!"

_Zach… it hurts… _

"Kendall… sweetheart… please don't leave me. I… I don't… have many friends… and I can't afford… to… to lose the one that I've got."

_Why are you crying, Zach? I'm not going anywhere._

"Now it's time to wake up, my darling. Your Uncle Jack and Greenlee and Ryan are all waiting for you to open your eyes… and we're not going anywhere until you do."

_Mother? I'm so tired… I'm just going to sleep…_

"It's time to wake up, Kendall! Miranda wants to play with her Auntie Kendall."

_Bianca? Why aren't you in Paris?_

"I know you care more about your casinos than Fusion, but I thought you'd like to know that I'm taking care of the company. After all… Fusion is a part of both of us. I'll make sure that it goes on no matter what happens."

_You sound like somebody's dying Greenlee! As soon as I'm done with my nap I'll remind you that Fusion is as much mine as yours! Don't you even think about stealing my share of the company!_

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…"

_Zach? Why are you reading to me?_

"You think about waking up today, okay? Things just aren't the same when you're not keeping me in line."

_I'm so tired, Zach. Let me sleep just a little while longer._

"Kendall, darlin', it's time. Your man is missin' you something terrible. Zach needs you… and he's too fine a man to leave hangin' like this."

_Zach's not my man, Myrtle… Myrtle? _

. "Do you understand me Kendall? I love you… and I… I need you to come back to me… my life is so… so empty… without you here. I'll be right here waiting… when… whenever you're ready…"

_No… no… Zach doesn't love me… I can't… I need to… Zach? Do you really _need_ me? Do you really _love _me? That can't… I don't believe… maybe I should…_Kendall's eyes fluttered open and she tried to speak but something was preventing her. She pulled her hand from beneath Zach's and wondered why his head was leaning against the bed… and then realized that she couldn't move anything except her hands and one leg. She wanted to scream and couldn't even do that as the terror began to take over. _Zach! I can't talk! Help me!_ She cried silently until he looked into her eyes and caught her hands in his.

"Shh… shh… shh… It's okay, sweetheart… I'll explain everything."

_Zach why can't I move? What? Where? There's something in my throat! _Finally awake from her coma, Kendall could only recall fractions of conversations and vague dreams. She struggled vainly against the equipment, but Zach's voice and soothing manner caused her to relax as two nurses rushed into the room. Zach was telling her something… explaining about an accident and medical equipment… _I was in a car accident? This is the hospital? So tired… need to sleep…I'm going to close my eyes for just a minute, Zach. _Her eyes closed and she relaxed from the sedative that the nurse had administered to her intravenous line, but she was not asleep as Zach had assumed.

The car accident and even the few weeks leading up to it were completely gone… her memory was wiped clean of the events that took place for more than two weeks leading up to Zach and Kendall's meeting in Livia Frye's office. She tried to concentrate on Zach's words, the explanation of events and her condition, but something was getting in the way. Zach had said something… something that made her want to see him… _What did you say, Zach? What did you tell me?_

"…I love you."

Kendall's eyes opened and she looked for Zach. _You love me? Did you say you love me? _Zach's eyes met hers and she tried to ask him her questions without words, but he didn't understand. She was so tired, though, that she lost the battle to remain awake and perhaps hear him say those words again… and drifted into sleep without the restlessness that had so punctuated her several days in a coma.

"Kendall… my darling… your mother's here… wake up and say hello."

Kendall's eyes flew open to find her mother standing beside her bed. _Mother? Where's Zach? What did you do with Zach? Zach loves me Mother! Zach? Don't leave me Zach! _She felt his hand on hers before she turned her eyes and saw him sitting beside her. He spoke softly to her, comforting her once more as she couldn't move or speak… but when he looked at her mother his eyes were shooting sparks. _Zach? _Then he turned back toward her, his eyes once more gentle and filled with… love? She relaxed and allowed her eyes to close once more, certain that he would be there when she woke again. Just as she drifted back to sleep she thought she heard Zach say once again, "I love you."

Kendall drifted in and out of sleep, and every time she opened her eyes she found Zach by her side looking at her as if she was the greatest miracle of his life. His eyes glowed with warmth and affection and she felt safe despite the terrifying feeling of being trapped in the bed. She tried to communicate her gratitude with her eyes, and she hoped that he understood what she was trying to convey. Once she tried to pull her hand from beneath his, wanting to pat his hand to let him know she was grateful that he stayed with her. Her hand wouldn't go where she directed it and instead fell from the bed for him to catch and bring to his lips before whispering quiet comforting words until she relaxed.

"Are you certain that she'll get all the oxygen she needs? She won't suffocate if you remove the tube?" Zach was asking someone as Kendall opened her eyes. Something was different. She tried to reach her right hand toward Zach but it seemed to have a mind of its own and instead became tangled in something hooked up to her from one of the machines. A loud beep emanated from a machine and she tried to turn her head just as Zach's attention was drawn to her, noticing immediately the fear he was coming to expect each time she awoke. Leaning down he whispered in her ear, "That's just an alarm on one of the machines, Kendall. It's okay…"

_Zach? Take this thing out of my throat… I'm breathing by myself… I can feel it…_Kendall was willing herself to voice the words but they were still only in her mind. If she allowed herself to think that she was trapped the panic would start to rip into her… and then Zach would catch her eyes with his gaze and she would fall into them. Zach was her safe place… as long as he was there she would be safe.

Time had no real meaning in Kendall's room. Once she awoke from her coma, Zach would not be moved from her side. When her eyes opened she looked for him with panic evident, her right arm flailing as if she couldn't control it and often hitting him without any awareness. Each time he gently coaxed her into relaxing and not fighting the equipment as she was gradually weaned from the ventilator. The process had been slow and painstaking, and he was exhausted, but soon she would be released from the machine and the need to calm her would be reduced… he'd rest then.

"Zach," Bianca said as she entered Kendall's room quietly. "She'll be okay with me for a little while. You won't be any good to her if you don't get some rest and some food. I promise… if I can't keep her calm I'll send someone to find you."

Zach looked at Bianca with a combination of weariness and apprehension in his eyes, "I can't, Bianca. I can't leave her."

Zach was gratified to recognize compassion in Bianca's expression. She had been steadfast in her own care for Kendall, assisting him in keeping her calm while the arduous weaning process continued. He didn't know what he would have done without Bianca… but the fact was that he had not left Kendall's side for any appreciable time for the better part of two days. And he had no intention of doing so until she was fully weaned from the vent and able to speak her needs for herself. Right now, everything that Kendall received was based on his intuition about what he could read from her very expressive eyes – and he sincerely hoped that he had been reading her correctly. There was only one expression that he hadn't felt able to decipher and it seemed to be there only when she was relaxed… but it was almost as if she was trying to tell him something.

"Fifteen minutes, Zach. That's all I'm asking," Bianca answered him. "Myrtle is out in the waiting room with something to eat. You can eat and close your eyes for a few minutes and then be right back here. They aren't planning to remove the endotracheal tube until later today, so you've got the time now."

He looked from Bianca to Kendall who was once again resting, breathing on her own although still hooked up to the machine for the time being. Although the sound of the ventilator continued, the doctors assured them that Kendall had been breathing on her own for the better part of twenty-four hours, which caused a quiet celebration among Zach, Bianca and Erica as they maintained their vigil at Kendall's side. Despite the fact that Zach had not left her side, Erica and Bianca were still taking turns helping to keep her calm and he had ceased to be concerned about any consequences that might have to be paid for this interlude of cooperation – Kendall's wellbeing was the only thing on his mind.

He slowly nodded his head before replying, "Homemade soup?"

Bianca giggled, "Of course… and muffins, too. I told her that was the only thing that would tempt you to leave this room before Kendall does."

"Well, then… I shouldn't disappoint Mrs. Fargate after she's gone to so much trouble," Zach replied with a grin. "Fifteen minutes."

"Right. And I'll be here holding Kendall's hand until you get back," Bianca said with a smile as she seated herself in the chair he had just vacated.

Zach walked around the bed and leaned down to kiss Kendall on the still evident bruise at the left side of her face while caressing her right cheek with his hand and then left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Zach found himself once again seated in a secluded corner of a hospital waiting room behind an invisible barrier of his own making. The scowl on his face gave fair warning to anyone looking that he was in no mood to speak and those present were giving him a wide berth. His distress and frustration over Kendall's condition were finally taking their toll on a man who had barely slept or eaten in days.

Once Kendall had been successfully weaned from the ventilator she had been cleared to have the tube removed from her throat. Although regaining her ability to breathe on her own should have been a cause for celebration, they didn't have a chance to enjoy it. Kendall's return to consciousness had only confirmed the physicians' concern that she had suffered additional brain damage from the blow to her left temple that was still marked by significant but fading bruising. Zach had begun to feel as if they were falling into a bottomless chasm of disappointment and despair. Always a man of action and purpose, he hadn't ever felt quite as powerless as he did in watching Kendall's continued struggles.

Zach, Bianca and Erica had all been asked to remain in the waiting room while they disconnected the ventilator and removed the endotracheal tube. After that procedure they were conducting some additional testing to better establish the extent of the damage to her brain. Erica had alerted family and friends and the waiting room was packed with people who were anxious to share in the good news of Kendall's recovery. Zach found their presence to be annoying with their constant prattling about visiting Kendall and seeing her discharged from the hospital while his thoughts could not stop traveling to the very real possibility that the wife he loved might be lost to them forever. Erica was stubbornly determined that Kendall would have the same miraculous recovery as her sister had the year before, despite the fact that her doctors had stated that she faced a long road to recovery that would involve significant rehabilitation.

Kendall's continued panic during her wakeful periods and her difficulty controlling her right arm and hand had alerted her caregivers to the potential left temporal lobe injury. Dr. Donelson had explained to Zach that an injury of this type could manifest itself in stroke-like symptoms of impaired language skills, motor skills, pain or tingling, and perhaps even paralysis on the right side of her body. With her right leg in traction and a tube preventing her from speaking, the only indication was the motor skill impairment evident in her right hand and arm that had been noticed by the physicians, nurses, and therapists. He had been warned before they removed the tube that she may have lost her ability to speak or have additional complications, and that the tests they were conducting could help determine the extent of her impairments. Dr. Donelson had given the same information to Erica and Bianca, but Kendall's mother refused to accept or acknowledge anything except that Kendall had regained consciousness and insisted she would make a full and immediate recovery. It seemed that Erica's determined optimism caused Zach to sink into even deeper pessimism while Bianca had been forced to bear the burden of bridging the gap between them.

After what seemed an interminable delay, one of Kendall's nurses appeared in the doorway and beckoned to Zach that he could return to her room. He rose and hurried across the waiting area followed closely by Erica and Bianca.

"Mr. Slater, you can come back to see your wife now. She's fallen asleep from the exertion, but I know she'll be pleased to see you when she wakes," the nurse explained as he approached.

"I'd like to sit with my daughter Kendall as well," Erica commented as she continued to follow Zach.

Bianca placed a hand on her mother's arm, "Mom… let Zach go in by himself until she wakes up. You know how frightened she gets when she wakes up and we're all crowding around her bed."

"Then let Zach wait out here, and I'll sit with her until then," Erica insisted.

"Mom… you know she wants Zach," Bianca said quietly.

Erica's eyes bore a gleam that Zach wouldn't have appreciated if he had bothered to notice. Since she did not continue to argue, though, he ignored her and gave a quick nod to Bianca in thanks before quickly moving to see his wife. As far as he was concerned at that moment, Erica's feelings were the least of their problems and not his concern.

Zach seated himself in the familiar chair at Kendall's bedside and reached up to take her hand. He stroked it gently but did not hold it as he would have liked because the doctors had asked him to let her use it at will as much as possible. He gazed at her face lovingly, noting that the nasal cannula permitted him to view her face in a way he hadn't been able to since the accident. In anticipation of moving her to a private room, the nurses had removed the heavy bandaging on her head and washed her hair. Except for a bandage at the site of her surgery, the riotous curls lay around her face and spread out against the pillows. The bruise on the left side of her face stood out in stark contrast to the pallor of her skin, but she looked healthier overall than she had even earlier that morning.

Zach remained seated quietly until Kendall's eyes fluttered open. She reached up with her left hand and touched her face before turning it toward where Zach was seated. Zach smiled warmly at her but was disheartened when Kendall's smile only spread to the left side of her face. It wasn't that her mouth didn't move at all on the right side, but her lips did not curve so easily and gave the impression of resistance. As he opened his mouth to speak, the right arm flew out and her hand slapped against his head apparently without control and she immediately frowned and said in a slurred voice, "fed tic."

Zach caught her hand while trying to ignore the horrified look in her eyes as she recognized that her words were nonsensical. Instead of drawing attention to it he said to her, "Hey there sleepyhead… I missed you."

She didn't resist as he clasped her hand in his but made another attempt at speaking, "win-dow."

Once again a look of frustration crossed her features, significantly more pronounced on the left side of her face, but very apparent in her eyes. This time, though, Zach didn't ignore it but addressed it head on. "It's okay, Kendall. Dr. Donelson said that you might have some trouble with your speech. It will get better just like you will and I'll be right here to help you."

Kendall shook her head and quiet tears fell down her cheeks, but she didn't make another attempt at speaking. Instead Zach stood and pulled her into his arms and allowed her to weep against his chest until she was calm, and then he lay her gently back against the pillows. He took a tissue and gently wiped her face before asking, "Were you trying to say hello to me?"

Kendall nodded her head and Zach smiled in response. "Then it worked… I understood you perfectly. Would you like it if Erica and Bianca come in? I know they would like to say hello before you move to your new room."

Kendall didn't respond with words or actions, so Zach chose to assume that she had no objection. He stepped over to the doorway and asked an aide to summon Bianca and Erica. Both women entered a few moments later and Kendall greeted them with another lopsided smile, but the tears were still evident on her face. As soon as Erica had greeted Kendall and kissed her on the cheek she turned accusingly to Zach, "What did you say to my daughter Kendall that made her cry? Do you see, Bianca? I knew we shouldn't have let him come in here alone! It's alright Kendall, darling… your mother's here now and I'll make sure that Zach doesn't bother you anymore."

At Erica's words Kendall started shaking her head and her hands became agitated. Before Zach had a chance to react to Erica's words or Kendall's distress, Bianca grabbed her sister's hands and pulled them to her lips and kissed them. Then she said quietly to her sister, "Don't worry, Kendall. Zach and Mom and me will all be here for you… and I won't let her kick Zach out unless _you_ want him to go. Do you want Zach to go, Kendall?" Kendall shook her head in reply and Bianca continued, "Then he's not going anywhere. Right, mom?"

Erica grudgingly nodded her head although her eyes bore a look of challenge in them as she stared at Zach. This time he saw the expression and acknowledged to himself that their brief ceasefire was over. He would have to once again be on his guard or risk losing access to Kendall as Erica was obviously threatened by his wife's dependence on him… and his obvious care for her.


	16. Chapter 16

"It's not exactly gourmet cuisine, I know… but you have to eat something, Kendall," Zach said sternly.

In response, Kendall picked up the spoon with her left hand and threw it across the room before turning over and presenting him with her back. Zach merely chuckled and picked up another spoon from the bedside table as he walked around to face her. He placed the spoon in her right hand before wrapping her fingers around it and his fingers around hers. He waited only a moment before guiding her hand to pick up a bite of the tapioca pudding on her tray and helping her to guide it towards her mouth. Kendall's response was to clamp her lips firmly together like a recalcitrant child. Zach merely shook his head and patiently waited for her to open her mouth. He really couldn't blame her for being frustrated and out of sorts, he knew that he would have been a most difficult patient himself if he had lost so much control over his own body. However, he couldn't understand why she fought everyone's help in regaining the motor skills that would lead to her independence.

Kendall had been ensconced in a private VIP room for more than a week and was slowly regaining mobility. The doctors had explained that in addition to the impairment of her motor functions on her right side she was suffering from a condition called Broca's Aphasia that affected her ability to communicate verbally. She had complete understanding of what others said to her, but was experiencing a disconnect when she tried to speak. Her language was what her speech therapist referred to as "word soup" – random words spoken irrespective of what she was actually trying to say. She could recognize that her words were not the ones she had chosen to say, but had no control over what came out of her mouth.

She had been quite obviously angry at her inability to communicate and lashed out at everyone who tried to care for her and help her. The nurses and therapists worked with her patiently, and they taught Zach, Bianca and Erica simple maneuvers that could help Kendall to regain functionality on her right side while her speech therapist worked with her extensively in attempting to rebuild the connections that would enable to her express herself. Bianca and Zach spent countless hours each day working with Kendall, but Erica undermined all of their efforts in the time she spent with her. She refused to adhere to the advice of the professionals and babied Kendall when they were together – feeding her meals to her, refusing to allow her to try speaking for herself, and generally encouraging her to behave like a small child.

Although she did have full mobility on her left side, Kendall was right handed and found it difficult to even write down what she wanted to say despite the fact that the aphasia was limited to her verbal communication. She appeared angry at her condition and frustrated with the slowness of her recovery, and Zach believed that it was very easy for her to expect and enjoy the total attention she received from her mother. The more that Erica did for her, the less cooperative she was with Zach and Bianca… which led to many a battle of wills, especially during mealtimes.

Zach and Bianca had both been caught unawares as they found their goals for Kendall's recovery to be in accord. They continued to alternate the time they spent with Kendall, but were treating her very similarly. After a couple of days watching her mother undo all of her efforts, Bianca had paid a visit to Zach in the physician's lounge that he continued to utilize when not with Kendall. Although he could have moved back to his condo and visited the hospital daily, he preferred to remain close by and rationalized the choice by making a sizeable donation to the hospital in Kendall's name. Bianca had expressed her frustration with Erica's behavior to Zach and the two had strengthened their truce by working out a plan to encourage Kendall to fight for her own recovery. Zach had been very pleased in seeing Bianca's attitude soften towards him as she realized that he only had Kendall's health and well-being at heart and she continued to provide him with pictures and anecdotes about Miranda that he shared with Kendall during the time he spent with her each day.

"Just one more bite, Kendall," Zach said coaxingly. "Then I'll leave you alone."

In response she fixed him with an obstinate stare and clamped her lips even tighter against the spoon he held in her hand. Zach narrowed his eyes and met her stubbornness with equal measure until he saw a flare of anger and knew that he had won. The moment her eyes registered her anger she opened her mouth and said, "Thun-der!" That was the opening he had been watching for and he neatly slid the spoon into her mouth and deposited the pudding on her tongue. She had not yet gained enough control to spit food out once it was in her mouth and she gave him a glare as she swallowed.

As far as Zach was concerned, if she was going to behave like a child then he was going to treat her like one. He guided her hand back to the tray table and allowed her to release the spoon before commenting, "Good girl, Kendall." He chuckled again at her continued glare, hoping that his own condescending attitude might spark something in her that would make her start fighting for her life and acting like the fiery Kendall of old.

Zach kept his word to Kendall and seated himself in a chair by the window after clearing the tray table of her meal. He picked up a book and began to read, glancing often at her to see what she was doing. He observed her looking around the room while he read and wondered if he should just leave her alone. Perhaps their battles were not what she needed, and maybe it was her way of telling him to leave her alone. He had just convinced himself to leave the room when he glanced up and met her pointed stare. Instead of seeing the challenge he expected, he saw tears and wondered what had made her so sad. He closed the book and laid it on a table as she reached her left hand to her hair and ran her fingers through the curls.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" he asked quietly. Immediately her expression brightened as she gave him a lopsided smile and nodded her head. It had become the one thing that she allowed him to do without argument and was the most intimate contact that he was able to have with her. Zach walked over to the bed and reached into the drawer of the bedside table to pull out her brush before seating himself beside her. He gently pulled her back against him and began to stroke the brush through her hair followed by his fingers as he gently untangled her curls. Kendall closed her eyes and sighed as she relaxed against him. Zach's face bore an expression of contentment as he lingered over her hair, enjoying the feel of her body close to his and the fragrance of her hair. Zach took his time brushing her hair and then massaging her scalp gently, being very careful to avoid the healing surgical wound. His hands wandered down to her neck and he gently massaged her shoulders before she laid her head against the broad expanse of his chest. Without thought he laid his lips against her forehead and his cheek against her hair while they sat together in comfortable silence.

Zach was still seated with Kendall quietly sleeping against him when Erica entered the room a while later. She paused in the doorway and absorbed the sight of her daughter relaxed in her husband's arms, but was anything but reassured by the sight. Zach had been a thorn in her side throughout Kendall's recovery and she had been very irritated at Myrtle's and then Bianca's defense of his behavior. She knew what was best for her child… and now that she finally had the opportunity to show Kendall how much she loved her, she resented Zach's interference. As she cleared her throat to gain his attention she also strengthened her determination to have this interloper removed from all of their lives permanently.

"Zach," Erica said sharply. "I believe you had some phone call you needed to make to one of your casinos?"

He roused himself from the very pleasant interlude and answered, "Thanks." He gently lay Kendall against her pillow and rose. Zach put Kendall's brush away in the drawer and placed some pictures of Miranda on the table where she would see them when she awoke. He turned and started to exit the room before Erica's voice stopped him in mid-stride.

"Zach… I would appreciate it if you could find a way to keep your hands to yourself. My daughter Kendall is in a vulnerable condition and you shouldn't be leading her on in this way. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that your marriage is a business arrangement and if you can't control your impulses then stop spending so much time with her," she said venomously. "I'll be here for the rest of the day, so you needn't hurry your business."

She was annoyed that he left the room without response, but instead of dwelling on his lack of manners she closed the door behind him and seated herself next to the telephone. She would never be able to understand what Myrtle saw in him or why Kendall seemed to depend on him so heavily. While Kendall was still sleeping she placed a phone call, "It's me… Did you get it?… Good… You'll take care of it when you get here?… That's wonderful news. Thank you darling. I'll see you then…" She hung up the telephone with a broad smile on her face. It was going to be a very good day after all.


	17. Chapter 17

_Kendall sighed as she relaxed against her husband, listening to his heart beat as her cheek rested against his chest. She was safe and secure in his arms… the one special place that she'd rather be than anywhere else. Zach was with her and never wavered in his care… she trusted him completely and knew that he would never leave her. Zach Slater… her husband… her love._

_She reached her arms up and looped them around his neck, pulling his head down as she snuggled tighter against him. He made a low growl deep in his throat that rumbled through his chest and set the nerves along her spine tingling deliciously. As his lips met her throat, she sighed audibly while he placed whisper soft kisses against her skin. Working his way up from the juncture of her neck and shoulder his lips caressed their way to just below her ear where he paused for a moment and breathed, "I want you, Kendall."_

_She moaned and arched her neck so that he could continue what he was doing and his hands stroked her body, igniting tiny flames of passion wherever they roamed. He lifted one hand and tipped her chin towards his mouth before capturing it with his own and they dissolved into a sweltering kiss of lazy sensuality, where lips and teeth and tongues did the dance that their bodies would soon be performing. Kendall wrapped her arms tighter around Zach's neck as his fingers tangled in her hair and their kisses became more urgent. Pulling a few inches apart they worked clumsily at freeing each other of their clothes, anxious to feel skin against skin in the quickening of their need. Kendall found herself with another need, one that she had to indulge before their passion, one that she had never before given voice._

_Issuing a ragged breath, she paused a moment and met Zach's confused gaze with one of resolve. "Zach," she whispered. "I… I love you." She smiled tremulously after saying the words, afraid that even in the height of their passion they might still be rejected… or unwelcome. Instead, Zach's eyes lit with love and happiness in a way that she had never before seen… as if the sun rose inside him for the very first time. Finding his joy contagious, she returned it with a light of her own before being pulled into his arms. "And I love you, Kendall," he whispered against her lips before crushing his mouth against hers…_

Kendall sighed deeply and tried to pull Zach closer but instead found herself with empty arms that refused to cooperate. She opened her eyes to the now familiar surroundings of the hospital room… tastefully decorated but still antiseptic and impersonal in appearance. Her eyes fell first to the arrangement of pink roses from Zach that were delivered each morning and then fell to the photographs of her beautiful niece Miranda. As her eyes wandered around the room they fell on her mother and immediately noted her watchful, tender gaze. She gave her a lopsided smile before reaching back with her left hand and maneuvering herself into a more upright position.

Erica rose immediately and pressed the controls to raise the head of the bed and propped pillows behind Kendall's back for comfort. Once Kendall seemed satisfied with her position, Erica placed a finger over her lips and said, "Shh. You don't have to say a word. Your mother knows exactly what you want and need. I'll take care of you, darling. You just relax."

Kendall's eyes registered confusion for a moment before she relaxed and nodded her head. When her mother didn't continue speaking she glanced around the room but couldn't find her husband. He must have left while she was sleeping… but that dream… it had been so real. In her dream Zach said he loved her… just as she said she loved him. Could it have been real? Or was it just another symptom of her brain trauma?

Kendall reached out with her left hand, opened her mouth and spoke very deliberately, "Pu-unt... Date... Tar-get." She frowned and shook her head before trying again, "Win-ter... Pet... Long."

"Are you hungry, Kendall? The nurse told me that you didn't eat much of your lunch. I'll just go get you something," Erica answered. Without waiting for acknowledgement from her daughter, the woman quickly walked out of the hospital room calling for a nurse to get a food tray for her daughter.

_Zach_, Kendall thought in frustration. _Why can't I say Zach?_ _I don't want food, Mother, I want my husband._

While Kendall sat in what she considered the prison of her own body, Erica returned with a tray of food that she had asked to be prepared for when her daughter woke from her nap. Kendall looked at the tray and knew that it was useless to argue with Erica and resigned herself to getting the ordeal over with. Erica placed the food tray on the table and began to feed her as if she was a baby. Kendall merely opened her mouth and accepted the food, drinking when a beverage was offered and soon had completely finished everything on her tray.

"That's a good girl, Kendall," Erica said with a smile. "I knew you would eat for me."

_If you only knew, Mother_, Kendall thought to herself. _I eat because then you'll leave me alone. Go away, Mother. I want Zach._

Kendall reached over to the table with her good arm and picked up the white board that her therapist had left with her. Although it was difficult to write legibly with her left hand, she was getting passable at writing the first letters of people's names. When she was alone with her therapists, she worked very hard to communicate but was frustrated with her perceived lack of progress. She needed to ask Zach if he had really told her he loved her… and to tell him that she loved him too. That was the only thing that she had been absolutely certain of since regaining consciousness… that she loved her husband and had done so for quite some time. But every time she tried to say the words or ask the question… garbage came out of her mouth.

Kendall hadn't planned to be uncooperative when Zach and Bianca were helping her with her therapy, but she had discovered an unexpected and enjoyable side affect to her contrariness. The first time she had gotten frustrated and thrown her spoon, Zach had laughed. Not a polite laugh but a boisterous, almost joyous laugh. His eyes sparkled and his smile was broad as his mouth opened and the beautiful sound of his laughter echoed through the room. As she had continued to be contrary, their time together was punctuated by chuckles and laughter yet he never lost patience with her. She discovered very quickly that she would do just about anything to hear him laugh, even if it meant being uncooperative and incommunicative when he was with her.

Bianca was a different story. She had noticed Zach and Bianca talking quietly together and that Zach always seemed to have new pictures of Miranda to share with her. If she was cooperative with Bianca, then Zach would know that she was faking it with him – or worse, he might believe that she didn't want him around. Rather than risk that complication, she gave Bianca the same difficulty that she gave her husband. The only reason that she cooperated with Erica was because she knew that her mother grew quickly bored and left sooner if she gave in and a short time with Erica was almost more than she could stand.

At that moment she didn't want her mother at all… she wanted her husband. She had almost pulled the whiteboard to her so that she could draw a letter Z when her mother pulled it out of her hands and placed it out of reach. "You don't need that, Kendall. They are pushing you too hard. You just let me do the talking for you," Erica said before kissing her on the cheek.

Kendall's eyes flashed with anger as she emphatically shook her head. She didn't bother to try speaking because it was no use, but she was trembling all over from frustration. One thing was certain; her mother still knew how to make her angrier than anyone else on the face of the earth.

"My goodness, that man certainly has you worked up today. I don't know what he's thinking… always pushing you to feed yourself and to talk. I'm sorry, but I've had just about all of that man that I can take. Thank goodness he's leaving today and won't be back," Erica said to Kendall.

Kendall frowned and shook her head as she waited for her mother to continue. _Leaving? Not coming back? Did I push him too far? Has he decided that he doesn't want to help me anymore? Why is he leaving, mother?_

"Such an annoying man, Kendall. I'll never understand in a million years why you married him. At least that's one mistake that will be corrected soon enough. Don't you worry – you'll get every penny that's owed you from that prenuptial agreement. If we're lucky, he'll close that casino of hisand move back to Las Vegas," Erica continued brightly.

_No! Mother, I love him…I don't want him to leave me. _Kendall began to cry, tears slipping down her cheeks as her hands moved on her lap in agitation.

Completely misunderstanding the reason for Kendall's distress, Erica reached over and gave her daughter a hug, "There, there, Kendall. I understand. I married for business myself, you know. But don't you worry… Zach Slater will not get away with what he's done to you."

_Done to me? What has he done except love me? Mother! What is going on? Does Bianca know what you're doing? _Kendall closed her eyes and continued to cry quietly as she rested against the pillows. Confused, angry and scared… she wasn't sure what to do or how to stop her mother from whatever she was planning… but there had to be something.

"Kendall, I'm going to have the nurse give you something to help you relax. When you wake up Zach Slater will just be a bad memory," Erica said. Kendall opened her eyes and tried to communicate her feelings with them, but her mother was either unwilling or unable to see the truth as she continued speaking, "I'll just get rid of these flowers on my way out."

Kendall tried once more to speak as her mother took the flowers she looked forward to each day, "W-will." She reached out her left hand but her mother was already leaving the room.When the door next opened, anurseentered the roomwith a syringe and gave her an injection to her hip area despite Kendall's struggle against it. A few minutes later her eyes fell closed as she succumbed to the sedative and she was once again dreaming of being held in her husband's strong and comforting embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Zach was so lost in thought that he nearly missed the doorway to the physician's lounge. When Erica had made her parting comments as he left Kendall's room he noticed an edge to her voice that he hadn't heard before, but he would not give her the satisfaction of knowing just how much she irritated him. _I'll come back when I damn well please, _he thought. Noticing the now familiar doorway from the corner of his eye, he paused and entered, relieved to find it empty. He seated himself on the sofa and checked his watch before resting his head on the cushions. Erica had become a difficulty that he would have to handle carefully. Her continued disdain for him and their marriage did not bother him, but he could not allow her to persistently interfere with Kendall's treatment. Despite Kendall's stubbornness, he knew without a doubt that she would not want to spend her life as she was. She had been a vibrant and vital woman, and he was determined that she would be again. Somehow he and Bianca had to light a spark in her that would give her the desire to work toward that goal.

And that was the true purpose of the phone call he would be making. He allowed Erica to believe it was business related, but in actuality it was to consult with an out-of-town specialist about Kendall's condition. Dr. Marie Geoffrey was one of the foremost experts on brain trauma and recovery, and she had graciously agreed to consult in Kendall's case. He was hoping that he could convince her to visit Pine Valley and meet with Kendall herself, or at the very least recommend a new treatment. Since Dr. Geoffrey had not yet agreed to accept Kendall as a patient, he did not consider this consultation to be a betrayal of the promise he had made to Livia. Should he be successful in persuading her to do so, he would of course completely brief them. He admitted to himself, though, that the real reason he had kept this confidential was because he no longer trusted Erica to act in Kendall's best interests as her own seemed to lean toward making Kendall completely dependent upon her.

In preparation for his phone call, he opened the locker he had been using and shook his head in chagrin. He had always been precise and orderly, and anyone that knew him would have been surprised at the state of his locker. He honestly didn't remember when or how he had allowed it to become so disorganized, but assumed that he had been too tired to take the time to keep his things in order. He leaned down and picked up some papers that had fallen to the floor of the locker, straightened them up and pulled out his briefcase to put them away. As he was glancing at them, he noticed his copy of the legal document Livia had filed to rescind his divorce petition. It felt like a lifetime ago that he and Kendall had so warmly parted after their celebratory lunch. His failure to stop her from running out into the rain was something that he would probably never forgive himself for, but also caused him to be even more resolute that he would assist her in regaining all that she had lost.

He decided to straighten up the locker while he waited until the appointed time for his call, and found that it was not nearly as chaotic as it first appeared. Surprisingly, only documents and paperwork had been scattered through the locker… all of his clothing was still neatly folded in the suitcase that Edie brought him every few days. He finished putting away the last of the papers, pulled out a yellow legal pad and a pen, and seated himself once again on the sofa. He had already programmed Dr. Geoffrey's number into his telephone and hit the speed dial button as soon as he was situated. After only a few minutes delay, he was in conversation with the physician and making copious notes.

Half an hour later, Zach disconnected from the telephone call and leaned back against the sofa with a deep sigh. After reviewing her records, Dr. Geoffrey had agreed to take over Kendall's case and direct her treatment. That was the good news. The difficulty in the negotiation was the physician's unwillingness to leave her current patients to care for Kendall in Pine Valley and Zach's very real concern that neither Bianca nor Erica would permit Kendall to be transported to Dr. Geoffrey's clinic out of state. He had finally prevailed upon the physician to make an initial trip to Pine Valley to convince Kendall's mother and sister that it was in her best interests to be moved… because Zach had no illusions about his ability to convince them of it. He could only hope that the credentials of Dr. Geoffrey would speak for themselves and that she would be as eloquent in convincing them to move Kendall as she had been with him.

He gathered his notes and placed them in the locker before using the lounge's phone to call Kendall's room. He was hoping that Bianca would answer so that he could speak with both she and her mother right away about Dr. Geoffrey's impending arrival. The sooner that Kendall began receiving the aggressive treatment that the physician proposed, the sooner she would begin to have real progress on her journey toward recovery… and the better chance that he might be able to share a life with his wife. He did not feel guilty for the selfishness of his wish. He knew that he was prepared to walk out of Kendall's life if that was her choice, but until she banished him he would cherish the hope that they might one day have a life together.

When there was no answer in Kendall's room, he placed the receiver in its cradle and began to leave. He paused and turned to look back at his locker once again, bothered by something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. There was something strange about the fact that the only items he had failed to keep organized were documents from Slater-Hart Gaming… but somehow it didn't seem nearly as important as making arrangements for the new specialist to examine Kendall. He shook his head and told himself that he was just being paranoid after his recent run-in with Erica.

Zach let himself out of the lounge area and sauntered down the hall towards Kendall's room, feeling optimistic that this new turn of events would be the break that Kendall deserved. Unfortunately, his optimistic mood was short-lived as he approached Kendall's room and found Ryan Lavery and JR Chandler lounging on either side of the closed door.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Zach said quietly as he reached for the door handle.

Ryan Lavery placed a hand on Zach's shoulder, "Not so fast, Slater."

Zach's response was to stop, but not to withdraw. He glanced at the hand on his shoulder and then gave a piercing look to Ryan. After a moment, Ryan dropped his hand but JR slid in front of the door and continued to bar Zach from entering Kendall's room.

Zach took one step backwards and folded his arms across his chest. He stared at both men but made no comment. He could stand there all day if necessary, but he doubted that they could.

"Mr. Zachary Slater?" said a voice from behind him.

Zach turned around and nodded his head at the young man who had addressed him.

"You've been served," the voice continued as he placed a folded document in Zach's hand and quickly departed down the hallway.

Zach turned back towards Kendall's room and addressed Ryan and JR without opening the document, "I suppose this is why you've been blocking Kendall's room?"

"Just read it, Slater. I'm sure even you should be able to comprehend it," Ryan said condescendingly.

Zach had no intention of reading whatever was in that document with those two men as witnesses so he merely cocked his head to one side, gave both men a smirk and waited. Eventually something would change, but it wasn't going to be him. He knew that neither man was patient enough to wait him out, and he was feeling amused and exhilarated by their decision to challenge him.

After several minutes of the standoff, Jackson Montgomery approached Kendall's room from the opposite hallway that Zach had used. He looked from Zach to Ryan and JR with surprise before commenting, "Slater. What are you still doing here?"

"I came to see my wife… but it seems that your friends have other ideas," Zach answered calmly.

"I can see from the papers in your hand that you've been served… so why don't you just leave quietly? This _is _a hospital. I'm sure you don't want Kendall upset by a scene," Jackson said in a quietly intense voice.

At Jackson's words, JR and Ryan moved to stand shoulder to shoulder in front of Kendall's door with their arms crossed and matching grins on their faces. Zach glanced at Jackson and then at Ryan and JR before returning his attention to the older man, favoring him with an enigmatic expression while waiting for him to continue.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you won't leave quietly… at least not after the way you have insinuated yourself into _my _family. The truth is out now, Slater, so you can just pack up your things and go home. You won't be spending any more time with Kendall… and very soon she will _not _be your wife. I'll never understand how you convinced Livia to disregard Kendall's wishes so blatantly but it's done now. Your masquerade as the caring husband is over and done with. We know all about Kendall's petition for divorce… and the papers that you _both _signed the morning of the accident. The judge was very quick to sign the temporary restraining order – and rest assured, it will become permanent in record time," Jackson's voice rose as he spoke with indignation while Zach continued to look at him without expression.

"Time to leave, Slater," said JR Chandler sarcastically. "Kendall doesn't want you any more."

"Yeah, Slater… do we have to call security?" Ryan taunted.

Zach favored each man with a pointed look before turning and walking down the hallway he had entered from, giving no indication to any of the men just how he felt about their revelations. They could have at least let him say goodbye to Kendall, but they were too determined to make him pay for his deception. Consideration for Kendall's feelings – or even the fact that she might have feelings about his sudden disappearance – had certainly not occurred to them. He was confident, though, that they would cast his departure in the worst possible light. He had no illusions that they would allow her to believe he had abandoned her rather than telling her the truth… and any hope he had of maintaining even her friendship would be impossible given the current situation. He was angry with himself – he had allowed himselt to begintrusting Bianca, believing that they were working together to help Kendall, but that had obviously been a lie. It must have been her job to keep him distracted and off guard while they put their little plan into motion. As for himself? He deserved everything they did to him, and he would not deny it. But his actions had all been for Kendall… for her health… for her recovery… and for her happiness. He could only hope that his eviction would not be the setback that kept her from becoming the woman she once had been.

"Mr. Slater," a woman said to him from the nurse's station. He turned and waited for her to continue. "I have your things. Mrs. Montgomery asked me to return them. She said your wife wouldn't need them any more. Can you please sign here to acknowledge?"

Zach looked at the desk and saw his MP3 player and speakers, a few photographs (but none of the photographs of Miranda that he had left in the room), the book that he had been reading and the vase of pink roses that had been delivered that morning.

"Please keep the flowers, Taylor. You've been very good to Kendall," Zach answered quietly. Taylor slipped a sheet of paper across the desk to Zach before she began placing his things in an empty box.

Zach pulled a pen from his pocket to sign his name. He looked up in surprise at the nurse, but she merely shook her head and pointed to the paper. He pretended to be signing his name as he read, _I'll be taking my break on the smoking patio in half an hour. Please meet me there._ Zach handed the paper back to her after writing his reply that he would meet her. He picked up the box, gave her a smile and a nod, and said quietly, "Thank you, Taylor."

"You're welcome, Mr. Slater," she replied with her own smile before picking up the vase of flowers and turning away from the desk. Zach paused for a moment and glanced back at the three men still standing guard at Kendall's door before turning his back on them and heading toward the physician's lounge.


	19. Chapter 19

Zach let himself into the physician's lounge and placed his box on the table before seating himself. He could hear someone in the shower, but the common room was empty for at least a few minutes. He pulled the document he had been served out of his pocket and unfolded it to read the court order. In addition to being barred from Kendall's hospital room and prohibited from obtaining information on her medical condition, the court had frozen the assets of his various businesses pending a hearing that was scheduled in ten days. Zach breathed a heavy sigh as he realized that he was once again in exactly the same position as he had been when he offered marriage to Kendall – because without operating capital the casinos could not remain open.

Despite the fact that he was both financially and emotionally worse off than he was prior to their marriage, he couldn't find it in himself to regret even one moment of their marriage. Kendall's health and welfare was still the most important thing to him, and he found that he could care less about the casinos and other related businesses if she would not be running them with him… but at the same time he was not one to admit defeat or allow others to control his life without a fight. He wasn't sure that he had anything worth fighting for if Kendall could not be a part of his life. He had to mentally shake himself as a reminder that he had always been prepared to walk away at her request… it had just come sooner than he expected. And as long as she received the help she needed to recover, his feelings were unimportant in the long run.

Thinking about the help that Kendall needed reminded him of his telephone conversation with Dr. Geoffrey and what he should do with the information. She was making arrangements to visit Pine Valley and make an assessment of Kendall's condition for treatment. He had been so hopeful that she would be able to provide what Kendall needed for her recovery… but he was also certain that no one in Kendall's family would even consider a suggestion of his regardless of how beneficial it might be to her. No… he had enough experience with those people to fully expect that Dr. Geoffrey's recommendations would be summarily dismissed because he had solicited her to consult in Kendall's case. He had two choices… he could call the doctor and explain the circumstances or cancel the visit entirely. Considering how reluctant the physician had been to visit Pine Valley in the first place, she would probably cancel it herself once she found out about the legal wrangling between Kendall's husband and her family.

He didn't have to make all his decisions right away, though, so he instead began to pack his things and prepare for his departure before the meeting with Kendall's nurse. It might turn out to be one of Erica's twisted schemes to prove to the court that he was untrustworthy, but he wasn't willing to reject his only opportunity to get in contact with Kendall. Taylor had been very kind to Kendall and had taken a special interest in her case from the moment she had been moved to the nursing unit… he wanted to believe that she was thinking of Kendall when she asked to speak with him.

Just as he was about the leave the lounge his cell phone rang. He placed his things on the floor and answered the phone quickly, "Slater."

"Zach? It's Livia," spoke the voice of his attorney.

"What can I do for you?" Zach asked warily.

"Zach… I just received notice of the restraining order. I had no idea that Jackson had found out about the divorce… much less taken this action," Livia answered in an agitated voice.

"Thank you, Livia. I will, of course, be seeking alternate counsel," Zach answered coldly.

"That's entirely your prerogative, Zach. However, I would be happy to represent you at the hearing and continue as attorney for Slater-Hart Gaming," Livia replied confidently.

"That won't be necessary, Livia," Zach answered in the same brusque tone.

"Zach… normally I would not bother to try and convince you otherwise but I believe that I can be of help to you and Kendall in this matter," Livia insisted.

Zach sighed, "And why should I even consider your proposal?"

"Because right now I'm your best chance at keeping the casinos open, Slater-Hart Gaming operational, and your marriage intact," Livia answered.

"I thought you disagreed with my choices," Zach answered sharply.

"That was before I visited Kendall. I saw for myself how Erica is destroying her will and interfering with her recovery. Jackson Montgomery may be an old friend and partner, but he is blinded by the wishes of his wife. Right now, I think that you are Kendall's best chance for a complete recovery… and I have to consider her needs and wishes as both a client and my friend. Any misgivings I had about your choices disappeared when I considered your dedication to Kendall… before and after the accident," Livia explained.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean, counselor," Zach said quietly.

"Zach… I'm very good at what I do. That means that I can read people well. I know the difference between a man who is fond of his business partner and a man who is in love with his wife… and that Erica Kane would find the latter very unsettling," Livia answered. "It's no secret how Erica feels about you. She is not going to wait until Kendall regains her ability to communicate and risk her insisting that you remain a part of her life… no, Erica wants you out of her daughter's life and the only way she can do that is to take this action now… while Kendall can't express herself."

"The thought had crossed my mind," Zach replied cautiously.

"Zach… Did you know that in addition to the restraining order against you that she has petitioned to become Kendall's legal guardian? The petition cites permanent and irreversible brain damage. If she succeeds then she can halt all of Kendall's treatment. Is that what you want for Kendall, Zach?" the attorney asked pointedly.

"Go on," Zach said quietly.

"In our last conversation, you indicated that Kendall's prognosis was good as long as she received aggressive treatment and therapy… but that any delays could cause her to lose ground that she might never make up. Bianca told me the same thing when she and I spoke a few days ago. Yet Erica believes that you and she are pushing Kendall too hard. It seems to me that my client's recovery could be severely compromised. Is that a situation that you are willing to risk?" Livia asked him.

"I will do whatever is best for Kendall. She fights every effort I have made to help her… perhaps she's better off without my… interference. I will accept your help in keeping Slater-Hart Gaming in operation until Kendall can make her own decisions," he answered and glanced at his watch. "I'll call you tomorrow. I have an appointment."

"Alright, Zach. I'll get to work immediately on a stay to keep the casinos in operation pending the hearing. I'll have my secretary check my schedule and call you tomorrow with an appointment," Livia answered.

Zach smiled into the phone, "Very good, counselor. Until tomorrow."

He disconnected the call and picked up his things. He was going to be a few minutes late to meet with Kendall's nurse, but she could not afford to be seen meeting with him. He quickly took his things to the parking lot and loaded them into the trunk of the car before returning and taking the elevator to the executive offices. If anyone was watching his movements, they would believe that he was returning his keys to Dr. Martin. Once he stepped off the elevator, he quickly made his way to the stairs and the smoking patio at the rear of the hospital. Once he determined that Taylor was alone, he made his presence known.

"I thought you'd changed your mind," Taylor said to him.

"I wanted to make sure that we weren't seen. My wife's mother would not take it kindly if she knew that we were meeting," Zach answered honestly.

"I believe you. That's one of the reasons that I asked to speak with you," the nurse replied.

Zach looked at her curiously, "One of the reasons?"

"Look… I'm not about to risk my job by giving you any information about your wife. But I wanted to tell you that what her family is doing is wrong… I've seen you with her and its obvious how much you want her to get better. I don't buy for a minute that you're after her money like they've been saying," she answered indignantly.

Zach laughed for a moment before responding, "Thank you. I appreciate the information. Now I'm sure your break must be over…"

"No… I wanted to meet you… to offer to take a message to your wife. She deserves a goodbye and I know they won't let you do it," she said, placing her hand on his arm.

Zach looked at her hand before looking her in the eyes, "Why?"

"Because I'm interested in the welfare of my patient… because I like you," she shrugged. "Because it's the right thing to do. Why does it matter? According to my friend Shannon you've been here since the accident… it's not good for Kendall if you suddenly disappear. It makes my job harder. Will you give me a message for her?"

Zach considered her words and what he'd seen of her as she had cared for Kendall. He made up his mind and answered, "Tell her that I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make her unhappy. Tell her to get better and that I only care for her happiness."

"That's it? That's all you want to say to her?" she asked him in surprise.

"There's nothing else. If you'll excuse me," Zach said quietly before turning and leaving the patio. Without looking back he quickly climbed the stairs and returned the key to Dr. Martin's secretary. After that he left the hospital and drove home to his empty condo, trying very hard not to glance longingly toward its twin across the courtyard.


	20. Chapter 20

Kendall roused slowly from the effects of the sedative she had received. Before opening her eyes she was conscious of a whispered but heated conversation going on between her mother and her sister. Although she was still feeling groggy, she decided to pretend she was asleep in the hopes of hearing why her mother had decided it was necessary to sedate her in the first place.

"Mom! What are you doing?" Bianca whispered urgently. "The doctors said that Kendall would not react well to change. She's having a hard enough time without losing him."

"His negative influence on Kendall just could not be tolerated. Besides, you said yourself that she fought him at every turn. I merely took care of an obstacle to your sister's recovery," Erica answered quietly. "You should be thanking me, Bianca. This is good news."

Bianca replied testily, "I don't think it is, Mom. Kendall has never been a meek and obedient person, with Zach she acted like herself – obstinate and passionate. I miss my sister."

"Zach brings out your sister's worst traits. I'm sure if she could speak for herself she would tell you she fought him so hard because she couldn't stand him," Erica replied. "It was no secret that she married him _because_ she didn't even like him… his presence must have driven her crazy. All that talk about not leaving unless she told him to was getting very old. Since your sister can't communicate, she _was _telling him in the only way she knew how."

_Telling him what, Mother? What did you tell Zach about me that made him leave? _Kendall wondered as she tried to view her mother and sister through the veil of her eyelashes.

"Okay. I agree that they had some pretty interesting arguments… but the therapists all agreed that he was helping her. What if this causes a relapse? What if she quits fighting for herself?" Bianca asked her mother.

"Kendall shouldn't have to fight… and I am going to insist that you quit fighting her as well. I'm stopping all therapy for a while to give her time to recover. All of you have been pushing her too hard and what she needs is rest," Erica said sternly. "You can visit with her, of course, but there will be no more pushing her to speak or exercise. She has been through enough. What she needs now is our love and understanding."

"Mom, I can give Kendall love and understanding and still expect her to fight to get her life back. The doctors said that getting therapy right away is her only hope for a complete recovery. A delay could mean that she'd spend the rest of her life a cripple. Is that what you really want for her? Is it, Mom?" Bianca said with renewed urgency.

"I love your sister, and I don't like the tone of your voice. You can't seriously believe that I would do anything to keep her from recovering? That's something Zach Slater would say… if you're going to talk like that maybe you shouldn't be here right now. Perhaps you should go back to Miranda and not return until you have calmed down. I know what my daughter needs, Bianca, just like I knew what you needed when you were in a coma. Please don't question me like this. We should be banding together for your sister, not arguing about her treatment," Erica said firmly.

Bianca sighed, "I know you love Kendall, Mom… I'm just not sure that you know what is best for her right now. Sometimes I feel like you want her to stay dependent on you… and I miss her. Even though Miranda and I were in Paris, we talked all the time. It's been so long since I've been able to talk to her…"

Kendall stirred in the bed, _I miss talking to you, too, Binks. And I want to see Miranda. When are you going to bring Miranda to visit me?_

Erica glanced over at Kendall. When she did not move again, Erica reached out a hand and laid it on Bianca's arm, "I know, darling. I miss her terribly… but right now we should be celebrating. We finally have that awful man out of Kendall's life and he won't be interfering any longer. Once your sister has rested and regained her strength, then we'll help her learn to talk again. I'm sure that she'll be back to herself in record time!"

"Okay, Mom… but what are you going to tell her about Zach? You have to tell her something. She'll be confused if he just disappears," Bianca said with a sigh.

"I plan to tell her the truth. He is busy concentrating on running those casinos and doesn't have time to stay with her. Since they filed for divorce, he won't be coming around any longer," Erica said easily.

"And you know that's not the whole truth, Mom. In fact… you don't know why Zach did what he did… and you never even asked him. Aren't you the least bit curious?" Bianca asked.

_BIANCA! WHAT did Zach do? _Kendall found herself shouting in her mind. It was taking more and more control to pretend she was sleeping, but she knew that the conversation would cease immediately if she opened her eyes… she had to stay patient and hope to hear something that made sense.

"No. I'm not curious about anything that Zach Slater does. He used my daughter Kendall to get his casinos operational and then for some twisted reason decided to throw his weight around here at the hospital. Your sister made her wishes perfectly clear when she signed those divorce papers, yet he completely disregarded them. I don't care why he did it… I only care that he is punished for what he did. And your Uncle Jack will make sure of that," Erica said. She glanced over at her sleeping elder daughter and then at the clock above the bed before remarking, "I'm going to check on your sister's dinner, you sit with her in case she wakes up while I'm gone."

"Okay, Mom. I'll be right here," Bianca answered as she moved to the chair closest to Kendall's bed.

"Oh… and Bianca… not a word to Kendall about what we discussed. The less she hears that name the better. I'll explain everything when the time is right," Erica said sternly.

"But… Mom… what if she asks… oh, never mind," Bianca sighed.

"Thank you, Bianca," Erica said as she lightly embraced her younger daughter and then left the room.

Although Erica had left the room, Kendall continued feigning sleep while she pondered what she had heard. _What do they think Zach did? What divorce? Did I make him so mad that he filed for divorce? He told me that he would never divorce me… that it was my decision. He wouldn't have done that without talking to me… I know Zach. He doesn't break his promises._

Kendall decided that it was time to wake up. She might be able to get some information out of Bianca while Erica wasn't in the room. Nothing made sense to her. Even though she had no memory of the days before her accident, she didn't believe that she had decided to divorce him. She remembered enjoying his friendship and wondering what things might be like if they became intimate… but had no recollection of even considering ending the marriage. She opened her eyes and reached out her left hand toward her sister.

"Hey, there," Bianca said softly. "Welcome back… you've been sleeping for a while. Mom said you were upset and the nurse had to give you something to calm down. Are you feeling better now?"

Kendall nodded her head as Bianca rose and helped her into a seated position. After making sure that Kendall was comfortable, Bianca gave her a kiss on the cheek and resumed her seat. Kendall once again reached out with her left hand and pointed to the white board that was lying on a table out of reach.

Bianca looked from her sister to the board and back again before asking, "You want your board and markers, Kendall? I thought you hated them."

Kendall responded by stretching her arm farther toward the white board and nodding her head. _Please, Bianca. Let me try to write._

Bianca picked up the white board and handed it to her sister, "Do you want any help?"

Kendall shook her head and placed the board on the tray table beside the bed. She used her left hand to help place her right hand and arm in position to anchor the board in place and then picked up the marker with her left hand. She lifted the marker to her lips and removed the cap before letting it drop to her lap. She then used all of her concentration to make a large but unsteady "Z" on the board. When she finished she sighed with relief at the accomplishment.

"Zee… ach?" Bianca asked. At Kendall's nod she dropped her eyes before answering, "Zach's gone, Kendall. He has to run your casinos."

Kendall shook her head vigorously and jabbed at the whiteboard with her left index finger.

"I'm sorry, Kendall. But that's all I know," Bianca said softly, averting her eyes from the pain and confusion in Kendall's.

As she started to cry, Kendall picked up the whiteboard with her left hand and threw it across the room before lying back against the pillows and giving herself over to the sobs that had been threatening since she had overheard her mother and sister discussing Zach. When Erica re-entered the room, she found Bianca desperately attempting to console her sister. She immediately crossed the room and sat on the bed to pull Kendall into her embrace.

"Go, Bianca. I'll take care of your sister. You can visit her tomorrow," Erica said quietly as she rubbed Kendall's back and made the same soothing noises that she would have made to ease Miranda past a momentary hurt.

"Are you sure, Mom? Myrtle's not expecting me for a while… and she won't be too happy if she loses out on time with Miranda," Bianca said. "I can stay and help with Kendall's dinner while you and Uncle Jack sort things out."

"Everything _is _sorted out, Bianca. You go spend some time with Myrtle and I'll take care of Kendall. It's going to be fine, she's just a little agitated today. It's to be expected as hard as she was being pushed," Erica said with a smile. "But I'm here to handle everything now and she'll be much better tomorrow."

While Erica and Bianca spoke, Kendall had been trying to pull herself from her mother's arms and shaking her head. _I don't want you, Mother. I want Bianca… and Zach…go away Mother._

After Bianca left the room, Erica concentrated on Kendall. She ran her hand over her daughter's back in a circular motion cooing, "There, there, sweetheart. It's going to be all right. I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here and take care of you."


	21. Chapter 21

"She does need her rest, Mrs. Montgomery," Kendall's nurse Taylor said softly to Erica as they stood outside Kendall's room. "She's had a difficult day and the best thing for her is a good night's sleep."

"But… but I don't want to leave her here all alone… she _needs_ me to take care of her," Erica protested half-heartedly. "I do need to go home and see my other children, though. I shouldn't neglect them. I've only been Reggie and Lily's mother for a short time, you know… and my daughter Bianca and her daughter Miranda are staying with us. Are you certain that Kendall will sleep through the night? That she won't miss me while I'm gone?"

"She'll be fine, Mrs. Montgomery," Taylor answered in the same soft tone. "Someone will be checking on her regularly… and her bodyguard is right outside the door to make sure that no one disrupts her sleep."

"And to make sure that odious man doesn't try to sneak into her room when no one's looking," Erica interrupted. "You have to promise me that you'll be vigilant against his intrusion… and that you won't let him talk you or any of the other nurses into allowing him to even watch her sleep. Despite his name… he's a Cambias… and they can be silver-tongued devils when the mood strikes them. I will not have that… that… ohhh! Don't let him in whatever you do. I _will _find out about it."

"Dr. Martin has made it very clear to the staff that Mr. Slater is not permitted to be even on the same floor of the hospital as your daughter. Besides, Kendall's well-being is why we're here," Taylor answered, hoping that her words sounded sincere.

Erica frowned, "Don't think I'm not aware of how you've all been falling all over yourselves… duped by his little act. You may have been fooled by him, but I wasn't. Behind that marginally pretty face is the heart and mind of the devil… and you'd do well to remember that."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery," Taylor sighed. She glanced at her watch before continuing, "I need to check on another of my patients. Just let someone at the desk know if you leave and when you'll be returning."

Erica placed a hand on Taylor's shoulder before she could leave the room, "Alright. I guess I'll just have to trust you. I'm leaving my daughter in your care. I'll be back in the morning to feed her breakfast. Remember… no therapists until I decide that she's ready."

"It's noted on her chart, Mrs. Montgomery. Have a good night," Taylor replied before departing to see another patient. She nodded briefly to the private bodyguard that Erica and Jack had engaged to ensure that Zach would not sneak in to see Kendall.

Erica returned to Kendall's room and observed her daughter lying in the bed with her eyes drooping. She had no idea that Kendall had been feigning fatigue to get rid of her, and fluttered over her daughter for a few minutes before finally telling her goodnight. Erica left the darkened room and Kendall breathed a sigh of relief. After waiting a few minutes longer, she pressed the button to turn on the bedside lamp and picked up some pictures of Miranda to study them. Determined to practice her speech even without therapy, she tried to say her niece's name several times before Taylor came into the room, but only succeeded in pronouncing the first letter.

"I see that you aren't as tired as you looked before," Taylor said brightly. "Would you like me to find you something to read? I'm afraid the book you were reading with… um… is gone. I can probably come up with a magazine, though."

Kendall shook her head and extended her arm toward the nurse, palm upward. She waited a moment and then repeated the gesture, hoping that her nurse understood the gesture of query that she and Zach had developed.

"You want to know what happened today. Why your husband left and didn't return?" Taylor asked quietly.

Kendall nodded her head and repeated the gesture with her upraised palm. Taylor seated herself in a chair next to Kendall's bed and placed a finger over her lips. Kendall shook her head and raised her palm again, becoming more insistent in her gesture.

"Okay, okay," Taylor said. "I planned to tell you this anyway, but we must be very quiet. If anyone overhears me… especially that new bodyguard… then you won't be seeing me again either."

Kendall gave the nurse a half smile and placed the forefinger of her left hand over her lips and nodded her head before laying against the pillows and leaning as far towards the nurse as the bed allowed.

"Some of this I know… and some of it I've pieced together by listening to others… but I'll tell you everything that I can," Taylor began. "It appears that your family has never liked your husband." Kendall nodded as Taylor continued, "I guess he did something before the accident that upset them even more. When Mr. and Mrs. Lavery told your mother and her husband… well, let's just say they were quite angry. Mr. Montgomery spoke with Dr. Martin and your husband was asked to leave the hospital."

Kendall's eyes looked troubled and she lifted her palm again. Taylor replied, "I don't know. I would have guessed that you and he were happily married based on his devotion and your games."

Kendall's eyes grew wide with surprise as the nurse continued, "I've been a nurse on this unit for nearly twenty years. I can tell when a patient is truly uncooperative and just faking it for attention… besides… we enjoyed it when he laughed, too. He was very kind to us."

Kendall nodded her head and smiled for a moment before looking as if she was going to burst into tears. She opened her mouth and said, "Zzz—aaa—K Ssss… aaa-D."

"That's it! You did it!" Taylor said in excitement.

Kendall's face brightened and she looked at her nurse in wonder as she repeated the word again. At Taylor's nod of encouragement she tried again, "Zza…aaa-K."

"It looks like you're beginning to overcome the aphasia. This is wonderful progress… but you'll have to practice on your own. No therapists for a while – your mother's orders," Taylor answered. "Now that you've got the right idea, we'll be happy to help when we can."

Kendall reached out and touched the nurse's hand before saying, "Zz… aaa-K."

"I can't do that… but I can give you a message from him. He asked me to tell you that he's sorry he made you sad and that he only wants you to be healthy and happy," Taylor answered.

"Zz… aaa-K – hhh… aaa-Pp-EEE," Kendall said haltingly as she smiled and pointed to herself.

"I know," Taylor said, patting her on the hand. "He doesn't, though. You need to get better so that you can tell him yourself. I'll just find you that magazine I promised."

Kendall watched as the nurse walked over to the corner and picked up the whiteboard and marker from the floor and placed them within Kendall's reach before leaving the room. After the room was empty, Kendall continued to practice saying her husband's name several times before her throat became too irritated from disuse to continue. When a nurse's aide entered the room with a magazine, Kendall had her pour a glass of water and she read until she was tired enough to sleep. Despite Zach's absence, she was so pleased with her progress that she fell asleep with a smile on her face, imagining that she would be able to voice her wishes to have him visit her very soon.

_Kendall stood by the window of her condo drinking a cup of tea and looking across the courtyard at the condo owned by her husband. She was standing quietly in the dark clad in a short, bright pink robe, but the lights were blazing from his condo and she could see him moving between the living room and dining room as if he was pacing the floor. Imagining him wearing the tank top and running shorts that he wore early each morning for a run, she found that the temperature of her own condo was beginning to stifle her._

_She paced over to the kitchen, placed the teacup on the counter and resumed her place by the window to continue watching. As her imagination got the best of her, she found that her current state of celibacy was wearing thin. She had not been with anyone since JR Chandler months earlier, and she had never been one to deprive herself of physical pleasure. When she had told Zach the day that he proposed that she liked sex, she had been very honest… and thinking about her husband in a state of semi-undress aroused her more than she could have imagined. Besides, if she had to have insomnia, it was certainly easier to cope with if shared by another who was as afflicted as she. It only seemed right to walk the few steps between their condos and offer him companionship and perhaps a nightcap… or a cup of tea. It was the neighborly thing to do after all._

_Acting on impulse, she opened the door to her condo and found herself knocking on the door to Zach's without being consciously aware of the trip across the courtyard. The door was pulled open and she found herself standing very close to her husband… and he was clad in the very same tank shirt and shorts that she had imagined. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead she reached up a hand and gently stroked his cheek._

_Zach caught her hand in his and looked at her quizzically before asking, "What's wrong, Kendall? Is something the matter?"_

_Kendall found herself unable to break her own silence and slowly shook her head. Instead of replying she reached with her free hand and wrapped it around his neck, pulling him to her as she leaned towards him. He opened his mouth to speak again but before the words were uttered she had placed her mouth against his in a passionate kiss. She felt him stiffen in surprise before he groaned against her lips and pulled her into his arms, molding her body against his as he responded wholeheartedly and with equal passion to her open-mouthed kiss. Kendall ceased conscious thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and abandoned herself to the kiss as they stood in the doorway for several minutes._

_Zach broke the kiss finally and stared at her for a moment before saying in a voice raw with passion, "Are you sure? Is this what you really want?"_

_Still not able to give voice to her desires, she looked at him with wide eyes and nodded her head. She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers one by one without ever breaking eye contact. He fisted his other hand into her curls and pulled her close against him before lifting her from the floor and carrying her into his condo. He used his foot to kick the door closed and then walked over to the sofa and seated himself with her on his lap. He didn't ask again but instead held her head gently between his hands. He searched her face with his eyes and, satisfied with what he saw, leaned forward and placed his lips gently against hers. She responded by opening her mouth and intensifying the kiss between them as she stroked her hands down his torso and began to roll his shirt up his body. Once it reached his neck, she pulled away briefly to lift the shirt from over his head and then resumed the kiss. He meanwhile untied the belt at the waist of her robe and slipped it from her bare shoulders, placing gentle kisses along her neck and shoulders and then leaning her backwards so that he could continue lower. _

_Kendall purred low in her throat as he worshipped her body, laying her against the cushions of the sofa and then standing to remove the last of his own clothing and pull the robe from beneath her. He kneeled on the floor next to her and used gentle hands and lips to further ignite her passion as she responded in kind. Kendall felt as if the small fire she had imagined from her own living room had suddenly become a raging inferno and her own body was the source of the heat… until she touched Zach and found his warmth to be as great as her own. She cried out as he touched her intimately and finally found words to encourage him… before long they had lost themselves completely to the all-consuming passion._

_Relaxing from the enervation wrought by Zach's exquisite lovemaking, Kendall found herself gently touching back to earth… his hands lightly stroking her body as his lips tenderly kissed her neck, her face and her lips. She pulled him close and they lay entwined upon the sofa, a tangle of arms and legs replete with contentment after the firestorm of lovemaking they had just finished. _

_Finding her voice once again, Kendall whispered against Zach's ear, "I love you… husband."_

_Zach lifted his head and looked into her eyes, finding the truth of her words reflected in his own, "I love you… wife."_

_Pulling each other as close as two people can, they kissed deeply and found that their passion was renewed by their confessions and they once again began the dance that was older than time._

Zach woke in a cold sweat, his sheets rumpled and his pillows fallen to the floor. He looked down at his empty arms and realized the truth of his loneliness. Just another dream… and one that was unlikely to ever be fulfilled. At that moment, though, he could not exercise the strict control that he usually exerted on himself and cried out in anguish, "Kendall!"


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning, Counselor," Zach commented as he entered Livia Frye's office.

"Good morning, Zach," Livia replied with a smile. "I've been able to schedule an emergency hearing this afternoon to address the running of Slater-Hart Gaming. I'm proposing that the freeze on your assets be removed, and that a blind trust is set up in Kendall's name in which we can deposit her share of the profits. Then you and she can determine the future of the company after she recovers."

Zach nodded his head and accepted the document Livia offered him for review. He read over the language, nodding his head as he went along. After finishing, he reached into the pocket of his suit jacket for a pen and signed his name as indicated. He handed the document back to Livia without a smile.

"Thank you for taking care of this so quickly. I'll be at the casino until the hearing. What time should I meet you?" Zach asked.

"This hearing doesn't require testimony as we are only asking for a modification of the temporary order. What we really need to discuss is the hearing scheduled to determine Kendall's guardianship. I will need a list of her doctors and nurses… people who can attest to your devotion and care while she's been hospitalized. I'm sure that with their testimony we can prevail," Livia replied.

Zach held up his hand to stop the attorney from continuing, "I'm not contesting Erica's petition. I will run the casinos and other businesses… and turn over Kendall's share to the trust. Just do whatever is necessary to keep Slater-Hart Gaming operational."

"I don't understand, Zach. I've rarely seen a more devoted husband than you've been to Kendall since the accident… and your affection was apparent even before the accident as well. Why are you allowing Erica and Jackson to cut you out of Kendall's life when she needs you now more than ever?" Livia asked with a frown.

"I have my reasons, Livia. Kendall's half of Slater-Hart Gaming should ensure her welfare in the future. I won't require your services beyond that," Zach replied without emotion.

"But… have you decided to retain another attorney to fight Erica? I certainly understand why you would prefer that I'm not representing you against Jackson… I'll be more than happy to transfer whatever records are necessary," Livia responded.

"No. I'm not taking any action," Zach said with a shake of his head as he rose from the chair. He tilted his head and asked, "If there's nothing further?"

"No… nothing else. You will be required to testify at the hearing in ten days, though. The court will want to consider the disposition of Slater-Hart Gaming when deciding about guardianship. If you should change your mind…?" Livia said as she rose to walk him to the door.

Zach turned towards her and extended his hand, "I won't."

Zach noticed Livia's expression of consternation as he departed her office, but he didn't completely trust Livia. He couldn't tell her that the reason he was not challenging the restraining order was Kendall herself. He had been unwilling to admit that he was possibly hindering her recovery by spending so much time with her, but after the previous day's actions realized that his love and devotion were not sufficient. Although he still didn't agree with her choices, it was hard to argue that Erica's methods had seen the most cooperation from Kendall. It was obvious to him that he needed to relinquish his control of the situation in order for her to get better… she had been telling him in every way except words that his attentions were unwelcome. It was time to concentrate on their businesses until she was recovered enough to deal with them once again.

Zach, however, was still focused on Kendall's treatment. He had felt so optimistic about engaging Dr. Geoffrey to help Kendall, but could think of no way to get her name and credentials to the right people. If he contacted any of Kendall's family, they would reject the suggestion without consideration just because it came from him. Despite the fact that he had been an obstacle to her recovery, he still felt that the new physician might offer a treatment that could help Kendall. It certainly wouldn't hurt her to have the consultation… and it might be exactly what she needed.

As Zach stood at the elevator, he could not get past his need to have Dr. Geoffrey meet with Kendall and her family untainted by knowledge of his initial contact. Pressing the button impatiently, he finally gave in to his instincts, turned around and re-entered his attorney's offices.

He stopped at the reception desk and inquired, "Is Ms. Frye still free?"

"Yes, Mr. Slater. Would you like me to ask if she can see you again?" the receptionist asked. At his nod, she contacted Livia via the intercom on her telephone and directed him back to her office after receiving Livia's reply.

Zach opened the door and entered with a smile and a shrug, "I did think of something else… but I haven't changed my mind."

"Sit down, Zach," Livia said indicating the chair he had so recently vacated. "Tell me about this something else."

"I was in contact with a specialist… Dr. Marie Geoffrey. She's agreed to come to Pine Valley and meet with Kendall and review her case. Her specialty is traumatic brain injuries and she runs a specialized clinic out of state. I think she could help Kendall," Zach said.

"Only no one is going to even consider what the doctor has to say since you made the initial contact. That is what you're trying to tell me, isn't it, Zach?" Livia answered. At Zach's nod, she continued, "Knowing you… I would guess that she is probably one of the top people in her field, and that you pulled in a lot of favors to get her to come to Pine Valley and see Kendall."

Zach nodded again before standing and walking over to a table where Livia had bottled water and coffee available. He helped himself to a bottle of water and seated himself once again. After taking a long drink he said, "And I'm sure the fact that she would have to be treated out of state will increase their suspicions that I've been brainwashing my wife."

"Oh… I've no doubt that you're right about that. Erica will look for every opportunity to discredit you and anything that you've done for Kendall. I certainly understand why you don't want to endure a battle with her… but I am surprised that you are willing to surrender without a fight… especially when you can't have her seen by Dr. Geoffrey without one," Livia replied with an edge to her voice.

Zach sighed deeply and took another swig from the water bottle before responding, "Kendall has made it very clear that she does not want my help in her recovery. I will not inflict myself on her if it interferes with her progress. My personal feelings are not important… her treatment and recovery are. Is there any way that you can introduce Dr. Geoffrey to them without their knowing it came from me?"

"No… I'm afraid not. I'm your attorney and acting on your behalf with regard to Slater-Hart Gaming. No matter what else I do… even if I claim that it is as Kendall's attorney… they will believe that it came from you. Your only chance is to be honest about your contact with Dr. Geoffrey and hope that they are willing to see reason," Livia answered.

Zach looked at the attorney and shook his head, "Erica? Reasonable?"

"You've got a point, Zach. Look. Why don't I contact Kendall's doctors and nurses as if you're going to contest the guardianship petition? They don't have to know that you're not… and I can mention Dr. Geoffrey to them and hope that one of them will champion the cause. Would you be agreeable to that?" Livia offered.

Zach thought for a moment and then nodded his head in assent, "As long as we are clear as to my true intentions. I can give you the names of Kendall's caregivers and their schedules."

For the next half hour, Zach and Livia discussed Kendall's physicians, nurses and therapists. Despite his repeated insistence that he would not fight to remain a part of Kendall's life, Zach still felt that Livia was formulating a plan to fight Erica's petition for guardianship. He appreciated the fact that she cared enough about him and Kendall that she felt some responsibility for the current situation, but he also knew what he had to do. It would be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life, but he had to walk away for Kendall's sake. As he had told Livia, Kendall's health and happiness were the only things that mattered to him… and he loved her enough to let her go. His last gift to her would be the opportunity to recover in peace and comfort, and he would never bother her again. While she was getting the treatment that she needed, either in Pine Valley or elsewhere, he would be free to reorganize his businesses and leave Pine Valley. It would be easier for her to resume her life without him around as a constant reminder of their marriage – and he could not bear the idea of seeing her everyday without being a part of her life. No… it was better for everyone if he left Pine Valley the way he should have done right after Ethan discovered his true parentage. So much damage could have been avoided… and he would not have realized just how empty his life was and always would be.


	23. Chapter 23

Bianca entered Kendall's room and stopped in her tracks with surprise. Kendall was sitting up in bed and slowly feeding herself the scrambled eggs on her breakfast plate. At Bianca's arrival, Kendall turned and waved the spoon at her sister before slowly using her right hand to scoop up another bite of food.

Bianca seated herself next to Kendall's bed and remarked, "This is wonderful, Kendall! But where's mom? She told me that she would be feeding you breakfast this morning."

Kendall smiled and placed the spoon on the tray before replying, "Hhhh-I… Bee—Yah…"

Bianca squealed with delight at realizing Kendall's words, though slurred, were making sense, "You said my name, Kendall! Oh, this is wonderful news! Have you told Zach?"

At hearing his name, Kendall's face fell and she shook her head. Bianca slapped her hand to her forehead before commenting, "That was thoughtless. I'm sorry, Kendall. It's going to take me a while to get used to not having him around. But you didn't answer my question… where's mom?"

Just then a nurse entered the room, "She went home to clean up."

Bianca turned in her seat and looked curiously at the nurse, "Went home? Why did she need to clean up?"

"OoohT—meee," Kendall said.

"It seems that when your sister found her words… she also decided that she didn't like being fed her meals by your mother. She threw her oatmeal on her," the nurse said with barely suppressed laughter.

Bianca didn't bother trying to suppress her laughter as she imagined her always immaculately attired mother wearing oatmeal on one of her designer dresses. She turned to Kendall, "You spilled your oatmeal on mom? What happened to you last night?"

"Ttt-Iii-errr-D… offfff… Mm-uh-TH-errr," Kendall said slowly. "Www-ah-N… Zzz-aaa-K."

"Kendall… Zach's not coming back," Bianca said quietly as she reached for her sister's hand in condolence. "I can't fix this… Mom and Uncle Jack made sure of that."

Kendall shook her head vigorously and pointed to Bianca, "Fff—iii-cks… Www-ah-N… Zzz-aaa-K."

Bianca didn't know how to answer Kendall, but she did know that she couldn't allow anything to interfere with her progress. "Does Mom know that you're talking?"

Kendall shook her head and placed a finger over her lips. Bianca frowned at Kendall and asked, "Why?"

Kendall frowned and struggled to find the words she was looking for. After a moment she replied, "Nnn-OH… Shhhh—OT—s."

Bianca sat quietly for a moment while she tried to understand what Kendall was telling her. Remembering the groggy state her sister was in the previous day, she asked, "Do you think Mom will keep you sedated if she knows you can talk?"

Kendall nodded her head and worked to bring another spoonful of eggs to her mouth while Bianca continued, "She wouldn't do that, Kendall. She only wants you to get better. Besides… the doctors wouldn't let her do that."

Kendall shook her head, "Ccc-aaa-NT… Ttt-aayy—K… CH—aaa—N-S."

"Oh. Do you think this is more about fighting with Zach than you getting better?" Bianca asked.

Kendall nodded and pointed to her whiteboard on the table while answering, "ER—KA… Hhhh—ayyy-T—S… Zzz-aaa-K."

Bianca laid the whiteboard and marker next to the plate of eggs as she replied, "She loves you, Kendall. She wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt you."

Kendall slammed her hand on the tray, knocking over the plate of eggs onto the bedclothes, "Shhhh—EE… Allll—err—ed—dee… did."

Bianca stood and cleaned up the mess. It took her a moment to figure out what Kendall had been saying and then she answered, "She already did? I see. Well… I'm sure that Zach will find a way to come back. In the meantime, you have to work really hard to get better."

"Ggg—Oh… Sss-Eee… Lll—iii—vvv," Kendall said to Bianca and pointed to the door.

"Go see… who?" Bianca asked in confusion.

Kendall sighed deeply and placed the whiteboard under her right arm. She used her left hand to slowly write in shaky letters, L I V I A.

Reading over her shoulder, Bianca exclaimed, "Livia! Is she Zach's attorney?"

"Mmm-ine aaand Zzz-aaa-K'sss," Kendall said as she nodded and jammed her finger against the whiteboard while repeating, "Ggg—Oh… Sss-Eee."

"Okay. When Mom gets back I'll go to see Livia. In the meantime, can I get you something more to eat? Maybe some more oatmeal? I'm used to wearing it… Miranda likes to throw it on me, too. Must be some kind of mother daughter ritual… you think?" Bianca said with a smile.

Kendall nodded and Bianca left the room in search of some oatmeal. She leaned back against her pillows and remembered the dream that had seemed so real from the night before. _Could Zach love me? Do we have a chance at a real marriage? _She continued to rest against the pillows with her eyes closed until the door to her room opened and she heard the tapping of high heels against the floor. Opening her eyes she found herself face to face with Greenlee Lavery who was reaching her hand toward Kendall. Without thought, she reacted immediately and swatted Greenlee's hand away from her face.

"Hey! You've got eggs and oatmeal in your hair… I was just going to get it out," Greenlee said indignantly.

Kendall opened her mouth to reply, but thought better of allowing her sometimes friend to know that she had been reacquiring her ability to speak sensibly. Instead, she shrugged her shoulders while allowing Greenlee to use a napkin to remove the food from her hair. However, when Greenlee pulled open the tableside drawer and pulled out her hairbrush, Kendall's eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

"Kendall… you need your hair brushed and washed. And you need some make-up. You really shouldn't let anyone see you looking like this. Erica called me and told me that Zach finally left the hospital… and now that the ogre is gone we're going to do something about the way you look. I have a suitcase right here with some pretty silk lingerie – nightclothes, robes, and everything you need for a complete Fusion make-over right here in your hospital room. All you have to do is sit back and relax…we'll do all the rest," Greenlee said without pausing for a breath.

Kendall's eyes grew large as a battalion of people entered the room. She recognized a hairdresser and make-up artist as well as Greenlee's favorite masseuse and manicurist… all carrying their own cases and looking prepared to work. She forgot to even think about speaking as the room was set up with portable equipment that would make it possible for her to get the full spa treatment despite her right leg still being immobilized in its bright blue cast.

In the midst of moving Kendall from the bed to a portable salon chair, Bianca entered the room carrying a bowl of oatmeal that she had gone to the cafeteria to obtain. She looked from Kendall to Greenlee to the army of beauty professionals and asked, "What's going on here? Did Dr. Joe sign off on turning Kendall's room into the Valley Inn Day Spa?"

"Your mother signed off on it and told me to do whatever I needed to pamper Kendall. Whenever I'm feeling stressed… especially over a _man_… I just wash him right out of my hair. Along with the perfect mani and pedi, of course. Erica said that Kendall's been working much too hard and that pampering will be the order of the day until further notice," Greenlee said brightly. She frowned slightly upon noticing the bowl in Bianca's hands before continuing, "…although she did say something about keeping Kendall away from any oatmeal scrubs. You better take that out of here… I understand she gets violent if she even _sees_ a bowl of oatmeal."

Bianca and Kendall shared a look of understanding before they both burst out laughing. Greenlee, although completely misunderstanding the reason for their laughter, joined in. Kendall allowed herself to be set up in the makeshift beauty salon with Greenlee directing her care while Bianca seated herself in a chair out of the way, smilingly observing the process. After a few minutes, Bianca noticed Kendall giving her some very pointed looks and trying to incline her head towards the door. When Monsieur Andre exclaimed at Kendall to hold her head still, Bianca finally understood the message. Realizing that Kendall was telling her it was a good time to visit Livia, Bianca stood up.

"I'm just going to take this oatmeal out to the nurse, Greenlee," Bianca said.

"Fine… fine," Greenlee answered distractedly. "…and tell them to come up with something else for breakfast tomorrow. I don't want to find it in Kendall's hair again in the morning."

Bianca started to reply and noticed Kendall's whiteboard with Livia's name clearly spelled out lying on the tray table. She quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped the board clean before replying, "Mm-hmm… whatever, Greenlee. It looks like you have things under control… so… I'm going to… um… I'll be back later."

Greenlee waved her hand in Bianca's general direction without looking away from the hairdresser who was speaking to her at the same time, "You do that, Bianca. Have fun!"

Bianca stepped as close to Kendall as she could and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "I'll be back later, Kendall. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kendall rolled her eyes as Bianca left the room and silently submitted to Greenlee's directed ministrations.


	24. Chapter 24

Zach was seated in his office conducting a meeting with Edie and his pit boss, Gordon when the door to his office swung open and hit the wall with a bang. Zach looked up in surprise as the others turned to see Bianca Montgomery striding into the room carrying her daughter and pushing an empty stroller.

"Bianca. What a… pleasant… surprise," Zach said dryly. Without waiting for a response he continued, "If you'll excuse me for a moment." He then turned to Edie and Gordon and addressed his remarks to them, "That's all for now."

With nods of assent, Edie and Gordon rose and left the room quickly without speaking to Bianca. While this was happening, Bianca stood just inside the doorway watching Zach and his employees with her mouth slightly ajar as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Zach stood silently behind his desk until Edie had pulled the door closed behind her. When they were alone, he walked from behind the desk and pulled the stroller out of the way before offering Bianca a seat.

"Can I get you something to drink? Or something for Miranda?" Zach asked solicitously as he helped himself to a cup of coffee from the side table.

"No thanks. We're fine. What you can do is explain what the hell you're doing at the casino instead of the hospital," Bianca answered indignantly.

Zach sauntered over to his desk and seated himself before responding quietly, "Running my business?"

"Don't be evasive with me, Zach. We've worked side by side for weeks helping Kendall to recover and suddenly you're concerned about your business? Erica Kane herself couldn't get you to back off when you thought something was in Kendall's best interests… and now you're nowhere to be found? I thought you _cared_ about my sister, Zach!" Bianca said, her voice rising with each sentence.

Zach leaned back in his chair and took a drink of coffee. This was not what he had expected. He had been certain that Bianca was part of the conspiracy to have him removed from Kendall's life… but here she was berating him for abandoning his wife… and carrying her beautiful daughter – his niece – in her arms. That didn't make any sense… unless she was trying to find out what his next move would be. Well, that was easy enough. The truth should certainly suffice and then she'd probably be out the door without having to play her bargaining chip of allowing him to hold his precious niece for five minutes. He was sure that would be a relief to her.

"Kendall is my business partner… and I am running our business so that she has something to recover for," Zach said simply.

"You don't put your life on hold, move into the hospital and spend every waking moment with your _business partner_, Zach," Bianca answered just as simply.

"I do," Zach said before taking another drink from his coffee mug.

Bianca looked into the face of her daughter, "Would you like to see your Uncle Zach, sweetheart? I know he'd love to hold you!" She rose and walked around the desk and held her daughter for Zach to pull into his arms… and despite his suspicion that it was a ploy on Bianca's part, he could not resist holding her for at least a few moments. After all, who knew when he'd ever have another opportunity to be with her?

Zach pulled the little girl to him and she laid her head on his shoulder, snuggling up beneath his chin and emitting a deep sigh of contentment. Zach was so overjoyed that he almost sighed himself with happiness. Instead he rubbed her back gently with one hand as he played with her dark curls with the other. After a moment Miranda lifted her head and studied him very seriously and he met her gaze with equal intensity and interest.

"You don't remember me, do you? I got to see you a long time ago before your mom took you to Paris. Didn't I tell you that it was a pretty cool place?" Zach said to her quietly.

Miranda lifted her hand and patted his cheek, and he felt tears prick his eyelids as he was overwhelmed with such a sense of love and longing for this child intermingled with the knowledge that he had already lost her and her mother and her aunt… the three women he loved more than he had known he was capable of loving. He wanted to hold onto that moment and freeze it in time, never having to let go of the beautiful child or relinquish that little piece of love that had so completely overtaken his heart. He finally let loose with a deep sigh as a single tear traced a path down his cheek and he looked over the head of the small girl into the surprisingly compassionate eyes of her mother.

"I'm sorry I kept her away from you for so long. I should have brought her to the hospital to see you… pictures just don't do her justice," Bianca said in a whisper.

"No. A hospital is no place for Miranda. You were right to keep her away," Zach said with a shake of his head. He looked back at the baby with a smile of pure joy as she busied herself trying to unknot his tie.

After a few moments of watching the man and the child interact, Bianca spoke again, "You probably think that I brought Miranda with me as some sort of ploy. I did… but it's not what you think."

"You don't know what I think, Bianca," Zach answered quietly, his eyes never leaving the face of Miranda.

"You get no argument from me on that point, Zach. I've never understood how you think… and I guess I've never given you much chance to tell me either. But I'm here now, and I'd like to understand. I was beginning to believe that you were falling in love with my sister – and then you just walked away when things got tough," Bianca replied.

"It was a restraining order," Zach said in the same quiet tone.

Bianca looked hard at him but couldn't detect any sarcasm, "I know. But I thought you'd fight it… not just roll over and accept it. I went to see Livia. I thought maybe she would tell me that you had filed a motion to have the restraining order lifted. I even offered to testify on your behalf at the hearing… but she wouldn't even talk to me about it. Instead she told me to talk to you… so here I am… doing all of the talking."

"I'm not challenging the restraining order. Kendall doesn't need me. She's better off without me around," Zach said as he stood up and handed the baby back to her mother.

Bianca placed her daughter in the stroller with a sippy cup and some toys and then seated herself once again in a chair, "That's not true. She misses you."

Zach shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Zach. You have to trust me on this. I know that Kendall wants you to come back. She wants you to fight the restraining order. You're her husband… you owe that to her," Bianca said passionately.

Zach nodded his head, "I do owe your sister. She got the gaming licenses so that I could reopen the casinos. And the best way that I can repay her is by making sure that they make her a lot of money."

"My mother has already stopped Kendall's therapy. If you don't do something then she may never get better. She needs you more than she needs the casinos to make money," Bianca answered. "You were so stubborn about staying with her. Why are you now being stubborn about staying away?"

Zach was beginning to believe that Bianca really did want him to come back into Kendall's life and that she had not been part of Erica's plan to get rid of him. He shook his head. Kendall was better off without him… every time he tried to do a right thing, he screwed up somebody's life. Not Kendall's. He couldn't do that to her. If Kendall was going to recover, it had to be without him. And if everyone was focused on a legal battle for the right to control Kendall's life, she could end up being hurt more in the long run. No… it was time for him to walk away. That was what Kendall needed now… a clean break.

"Please, Zach? Call Livia and tell her to file the papers. Kendall needs you," Bianca pleaded.

"Bianca. Thank you. Not just for bringing Miranda here to see me… but for asking me to be part of Kendall's life. But you're wrong… she doesn't need me. She's better off without me," he answered her.

"Mom is going to end up making her a dependent child. Miranda has more freedom now than Kendall will ever have the way Mom is suffocating her. Kendall needs somebody to fight for _her_!" Bianca cried.

"She already has someone, Bianca," Zach said. He walked behind her chair and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You."

"Me? You want me to fight for Kendall?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"Who better? You are the champion she needs. File a petition for guardianship of Kendall. Then you can direct her care and you can ensure she recovers," Zach said, squeezing her shoulders gently before relinquishing them and turning to face her as he seated himself on the edge of his desk.

"Will you help me?" Bianca whispered with a shocked look on her face.

Zach nodded, "There is a doctor who can help Kendall. Call Livia. Fight for your sister… and then I'll give you the information that will make it happen."

Bianca swallowed hard and shook her head, "I can't believe that I'm considering this. You realize that you're asking me to take on Erica Kane?"

"Who better than her daughter? Are you telling me that you… after all that you have survived… cannot use that strength to help your sister? The sister who was willing to protect _you _with her life?" Zach picked up the mug and drank deeply as he watched Bianca process his words.

"Okay. Say I agree to this. What then?" Bianca asked after a long silence.

"Then Kendall gets better," Zach answered with a smile.


	25. Chapter 25

"I'll only be gone for a little while, darling," Erica gushed as she laid a kiss on Kendall's cheek. "Remember? I have that important meeting with the production team at New Beginnings, and I just cannot miss it. But I won't be long. I'll be right back here to help you with your dinner. In the meantime, you've got a special visitor."

Erica smiled brightly as she walked over to the door of Kendall's room and opened it. Standing outside the door was JR Chandler carrying wrapped packages.

Erica said brightly, "Come in! Come in, JR! I know that you and my daughter Kendall will have a wonderful visit. It's been much too long since you've been to see her! I'm sure you've got so much to catch up on!"

Kendall watched JR enter the room with his packages in silence… a silence that she had steadfastly maintained in her mother's presence. Not that it seemed to matter… Erica had soon found out that Kendall could speak, but had refused to listen to Kendall's painstaking attempts to make her wishes known. She had tried mentioning Zach and asking that her therapists be allowed to return, but had only been treated to a lecture about how her mother knew best what she needed. Erica did such a good job of filling up the silence with her own voice that she hadn't even noticed when Kendall quit participating in their conversations.

JR placed the packages on a table and turned toward Kendall with a smile, "Hey there! You're looking a lot better!" He took her hand and lifted it to his lips in mock gallantry that caused Kendall's lips to turn up slightly. Despite their falling out after the brief affair early in her marriage to Zach, he had been a good friend for many years and knew exactly how to make her smile.

"Well… that's all settled. You two have a nice visit," Erica said brightly as she swept from the room with a flip of her hair and a wave.

After watching Erica's exit, JR turned back to Kendall and said in a conspiratorial tone, "Is she like this every day?"

Kendall nodded her head before answering slowly, "Yes… saves… me… from… keeping… my… end… of… the… conversation."

"Hey! That's great Kendall! I heard you could talk again," JR answered. He pulled up a seat next to her and reached over to the table for one of the packages. "I brought some stuff for you. Open this one first."

Kendall slowly opened the wrapping paper while JR held the box steady to compensate for the weakness in her right arm. She smiled warmly at him when she saw that it was a portable CD player with headphones and tiny speakers, "Thanks."

"When Erica called me she said that you liked to listen to music… and this way you can take it anywhere," JR answered. He picked up another package. "Now this one."

Kendall's eyes widened at the collection of CD's that spilled from the bag that JR tipped onto the tray table. Without giving her the chance to respond he said, "I just had them put together a bunch of stuff at the record store. Rock, jazz, classical… why people like classical is completely beyond me… but they talked me into it when I told them you were in the hospital… supposed to help you heal, they said. There's really not much there that I would have picked."

"Mother's… idea?" Kendall asked. "Not… yours?"

"No, it was my idea… but Erica made a few suggestions when I asked what I could bring you," JR answered with a laugh and a wink. "I didn't know what kind of music you like! We were always into… other things… when we were together."

"So… you… bought… um… a… little… bit… of… everything?" Kendall said carefully. Her speech had improved dramatically as she had practiced during Erica's absences, but it was still slower than normal.

"Yeah. Why not? What else is the young, rich, handsome… and very sexy… mogul going to do with his money?" JR said, puffing out his chest as he complimented himself, while still managing to favor her with a suggestive look.

Kendall just shook her head and pointed to the next package. He smiled and handed it to her, "I didn't get you this one… it was already there."

Kendall held the box in her left hand and waited patiently while JR opened the card. He read aloud, "_To put you in mind of someone special_… it's signed, _Love, Myrtle_. She must have stopped by while you were asleep. Would you like some help opening it?"

She nodded her head and he took the package to quickly remove the wrappings while Kendall watched. She frowned at the confused look on his face when he pulled a book from the box and read the title before laying it on the tray table.

"A book? How quaint! Is Myrtle trying to broaden your mind or does she think your education was lacking?" JR asked.

Kendall picked up the book and read the title aloud, "_A… Tale… of… Two…Cities... _by… Charles… Di…um… Dickens." She felt immediate, inexplicable sadness and looked up at JR with unshed tears pooling in her eyes, but made no comment.

As the silence stretched between them, JR said, "Hey! What's the matter? It's not like you have to actually read this garbage! I've got an idea. Let's get you out of this room! I would go stark, raving mad if I was cooped up in here all the time. How about if I take you for a spin to the sun porch?" JR said enthusiastically. "I'll be right back."

JR left the room without waiting for a response from Kendall. While she was waiting she lifted a few CD's and read the labels, setting one on her night table next to the CD player. She hadn't had any music in the room since Zach had left with his music and books, and she had to admit that she missed it. She had often wondered why he hadn't left the music behind… her nurse, Taylor, had been so convinced he cared about her but he had taken everything with him when he left. If he really cared, he would have left her the music and the books they had read together. He knew that she was trapped in that room and in her malfunctioning body and still he had taken away the few things that made it easier to bear. Like everything else about Zach's disappearance, it made no sense to her. Except for her single conversation with Taylor, she had not been able to find out anything about the day that Zach left … and no one had ever mentioned the divorce she had overheard her mother and Bianca discussing the day that Zach left. She hadn't been able to question either Bianca or Myrtle because her mother rarely left them alone with her for longer than a few minutes at a time… and Bianca hadn't been around as much as before Zach left; but that was probably because Miranda was demanding more of her mother's time. _Quit feeling sorry for yourself, Kendall. Zach's gone… and good riddance… his constant presence was irritating anyway._

JR re-entered the room with a wheelchair and an aide, interrupting her reverie, "Are you ready?" Kendall nodded and forced a smile as the aide carefully helped her into the wheelchair. After receiving a nod from the aide, JR leaned the chair backwards for a moment before pushing it forward while making sound effects of a racing car as they left the room.

Kendall smiled at one of her nurses as they arrived in the sun room. He parked her wheelchair next to a bench by the windows before seating himself and taking her hand, "Kendall Hart. It's good to see you."

"Slater," Kendall corrected him. He looked at her curiously and she said carefully, "Kendall… Hart… Slater."

JR frowned and answered, "Not for long. By the time Erica comes back that mistake will be over and you'll be plain old Kendall Hart again."

"What… do… you… mean?" she asked him, slowly but clearly enunciating each word.

"Oh. My bad," JR said with a laugh as he placed a finger over his lips. "It's supposed to be a secret. Shh. Don't tell Erica that I spilled the beans."

"Secret?" Kendall queried, confusion clear on her face.

JR shrugged before answering her, "I don't see why I can't tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"Tell… me… JR!" Kendall answered him with a frown.

"Alright. Alright. Erica didn't go to a meeting at New Beginnings. She went to finalize your divorce," JR answered.

"My… my… di… what?" Kendall asked him in disbelief.

"Your divorce. You know. The divorce that you filed the morning of the accident? She's going to make sure that it goes through. There won't be any more stalling from Slater," JR answered smugly. "So… you see… you're just plain old Kendall Hart again."

"No. I… don't… want… I… don't… re-mem-ber…" Kendall stammered in frustration, the tears spilling out of her eyes. She took a deep breath and tried again, "Not… I… did… not… file…" she made a fist with her left hand and slammed it against the arm of the wheelchair, "NO… memory… gone."

"Are you saying that you don't remember filing for divorce?" JR asked her.

Kendall nodded her head and he continued, "Do you remember the accident?" Kendall shook her head and JR asked, "Do you remember asking Slater for a divorce?" Kendall shook her head again.

JR shook his own head, "Let me get this straight… you have no memories of that time at all? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Me… and… Zach. We… bought… new… casino… Atlantic… City. We… talked… about… new… company," Kendall answered him.

"A new company… hmmm… okay… but no talk of divorce," JR mused. "Listen, Kendall… Erica is doing you a favor. You don't want to be tied to somebody like Slater. Besides… with him out of the picture… maybe when you get better… we can… uh…"

Kendall shook her head again, "No… JR…. No. We… were… happy… Zach… and… me. We… liked… being… married."

"No way! Are you telling me that you and he…?" JR asked in disbelief. "You must have suffered more brain damage than they thought. You hated Slater!"

"No," Kendall shook her head. "We… were… partners… friends."

"He was using you Kendall. He's been after your money. Jackson had to get a restraining order… he was going to take everything you have," JR answered her. "Since we kicked him out of the hospital all he's done is fight for control of the casinos. He never once tried to come back and see you… or get the restraining order lifted."

Kendall sat for a moment and tried to process what JR had told her. He seemed convinced that she and Zach had filed for divorce but she had no memory of doing it. They had discussed it from time to time, but had agreed that they preferred to remain married. She had clear memories of their marriage changing from a strictly business partnership into a warm friendship… and she remembered how much Zach's friendship had meant to her. She also remembered how he had stayed with her at the hospital and took care of her after the accident… but if JR was telling the truth then nothing she remembered made sense. He _had_ taken away the books and the flowers and the music… and he hadn't called her or come to see her in days… but that could have been because of the restraining order. Why wouldn't anyone tell her the whole story?

JR was watching Kendall's face carefully and laid a finger against her cheek and wiping away a tear, "Hey. I'm sorry, Kendall. I didn't mean to upset you. But you're better off knowing the truth about Slater… especially if you were falling for that act of his. But trust me… he was one cold bastard when he was served with that restraining order. Ice cold… I think the temperature went down to subzero. You're just lucky that Ryan and I were there to protect you from him."

"You… and… Ryan?" Kendall said, her mind finally landing on something that she could understand. "You… made… Zach… leave?"

"Well, yeah. We blocked the door to your room when he was served. He tried to bluff his way into the room… but we stopped him… and when we did… brrrr," JR answered her, folding his arms across his chest and mimicking a shiver.

"I… see," Kendall said quietly. "How… how… long?"

"How long did it take him to leave?" JR asked. Kendall nodded her head and he answered, "I don't know exactly. He stood there and stared at us for a while… folded his arms and stared. Then Jackson showed up and told him he'd call the cops if he didn't leave. He didn't argue… just turned around and left. He picked up that box of stuff Erica packed and no one's seen him since. He didn't even show up in court when Livia petitioned for the blind trust."

"Box… of… stuff?" Kendall asked, her eyes lighting with hope.

"Yeah. Erica packed up all of his things and left them at the nurse's station. I figured that's why she wanted me to bring the CD player and stuff… and I was glad to do it," JR said with a smile, obviously feeling pleased that he had steered the conversation away from dangerous territory and back to the more interesting topic of himself. He suddenly leaned forward and captured her lips with his own… but pulled back in surprise when Kendall raised both hands and pushed him away hard.

"I… want… to… go… to… go… back," Kendall said angrily. "Take… me… take… me… to… my… room."

"What did I do? You used to like it when I did that!" JR answered indignantly. "Sure… fine! Are you tired? Is that it? Yeah… you must be tired. Fine. Whatever."

Kendall closed her eyes and sighed, "Just… take… me… back."

They didn't speak as JR pushed the wheelchair back to her room. He quickly said goodbye and tried to kiss her but Kendall turned away from him. Without another word he stalked from the room as the nurse assisted her into bed. Kendall relaxed against the pillows while the nurse helped her to put the CD she had set aside earlier into the player and turned it on. After leaving her alone, Kendall closed her eyes and relaxed to the haunting strains of Barber's _Adagio for Strings. _

Before long a memory was stirring in her mind and she heard Zach's voice, _"I'm sorry, Kendall. I guess I haven't been honest with you after all… I didn't mean to keep this from you… but I didn't understand it myself. Since your accident I've realized just how empty my life was before we married. Kendall… you filled my heart… when you're with me I feel happy… and that's not something that I'm used to feeling," Zach said quietly. He took a breath before continuing, "I know we promised not to do this… but… I… tonight I… I've fallen in love… with you."_

She opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. When she closed her eyes she was transported back to the ICU, hearing the sounds of the machines under the music and Zach's rich, deep voice. She remembered. That's why she woke up from the coma… to tell Zach that she loved him, too. Only now he was out of her reach and she had no way to get in touch with him… unless she got better. She reached for the call button and began frantically pressing it over and over to summon the nurse.


	26. Chapter 26

Zach paused in the doorway to the courtroom, slipping his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the assembled players. To his right sat his mother-in-law, Erica Kane Montgomery and her husband Jackson Montgomery and an unknown woman at a table in the front of the room. Behind them sat Jackson's children Reggie and Lily and his daughter Greenlee and her husband Ryan Lavery; to his left, at the opposing table, sat Bianca Montgomery with Livia Frye and behind her sat Myrtle Fargate. Zach smiled to himself as he noticed several of Kendall's current or former caregivers from the hospital seated around Myrtle… Bianca had told him that they had volunteered to testify for her at the hearing.

Even when Bianca had agreed to his suggestion of petitioning the court for the right to direct Kendall's medical treatment… he had still felt uncertain that she would actually follow through and resist her mother. It had taken an invitation to tea at Myrtle's boardinghouse to convince him… when he was met by a very determined Bianca accompanied by Livia and backed by Myrtle. At the end of the meeting, he was convinced that they could prevail and he had done his part in making the arrangements for Kendall to be seen by Dr. Geoffrey. It was also at that meeting that he found out Kendall had regained her ability to speak coherently and that she had been asking for him… but he had been steadfast in his insistence that he remove himself from her life.

Although everything had happened in a matter of days, they had been eventful. When Bianca's petition was filed, Erica was not surprisingly quite upset. She had immediately threatened to have Bianca banned from her sister's side… but after already having done that to Zach, her husband convinced her that it might not bode well in court. She had grudgingly agreed to Bianca's continued presence, but she had also contrived to make sure that she was never alone with Kendall for long enough to be seen as her primary caregiver. Myrtle had visited Erica on Bianca's behalf, certain that she could convince her to bend but instead had only increased Erica's sense of being undermined. Consequently, neither Bianca nor Myrtle had been able to explain to Kendall what had happened… and Zach had to re-arrange Dr. Geoffrey's visit.

Zach frowned slightly as he realized that Ryan Lavery had not only taken notice of him, but was making his way to the back of the courtroom. He knew that it would not be a pleasant conversation, but he wasn't entirely surprised that the man did not have the restraint to remain in his seat.

"Slater! What part of you're not welcome don't you understand?" Ryan asked.

"Lavery," Zach replied quietly.

"You know… I don't get you, Slater. Even though you know that no one wants you here, you still show up to cause trouble. Your wife is divorcing you… she hated you when you got married… and she obviously hated you more when she decided to end the marriage. Go away… she doesn't want you here… and neither do we," Ryan kept talking angrily.

Zach shook his head and turned away, stepping to his left with the intention of greeting Myrtle and Bianca before the hearing began. Ryan stepped to his right, effectively blocking Zach's forward motion, and held up his hand, "Whoa. Stop right there. You're not going anywhere near Bianca!"

"Isn't that up to Bianca?" Zach said quietly.

"No way. You have messed with my family for long enough. I've got a better idea, Slater. Why don't you turn around and walk out of this courtroom… in fact why don't you just go back to Vegas. You're not wanted here," Ryan said, his voice rising.

"I can't," Zach said quietly as he pulled a folded document from his suit jacket. "Subpoena."

"Subpoena? I don't think so. Who would want _you_ to testify on their behalf?" Ryan asked sarcastically. A moment later his eyes grew wide, "So that's it! You're the reason that Bianca is fighting Erica. Leave it to you, Slater, to turn daughter against mother! You won't be satisfied until you destroy the whole family, will you?"

"That's what I'm here for," Zach said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Ryan stood in place for moment longer before stepping aside and holding out his arm. Zach moved past him toward Myrtle and Bianca without another glance, but Ryan stood and watched for a few seconds before seating himself next to his wife and engaging her in a whispered conversation.

Bianca looked up with a smile, "Zach! Was Ryan giving you a hard time?"

Zach shook his head, "Nothing I can't handle. How is she?"

"Confused, dear boy," Myrtle answered, placing a hand on his arm. "Sit here next to me. As soon as we get this all straightened out, we'll get you over to the hospital to see her. She'll be so glad to see you!"

Zach seated himself and took her hand in his before replying, "No, Myrtle. It's best if I keep my distance."

"We'll discuss that later. Right now we need to concentrate on helping Bianca," Myrtle replied tartly. "Are you ready?"

Zach nodded his head and leaned forward placing a hand on Livia's shoulder, "What was the final decision?"

"I couldn't get in to see Kendall myself, but Dr. Donelson agrees that she does not need a guardian now that she can communicate," Livia replied. "We've modified the petition and the doctor has agreed to testify on our behalf along with a psychiatrist that she recommended."

"Good," Zach said quietly.

He turned to Bianca who looked at him with a cautious smile, "I still can't believe we're doing this… that I'm sitting on this side of the courtroom with you and Myrtle while my mother and Uncle Jack and the rest of my family is over there."

With his other hand he squeezed her shoulder before leaning back in his seat. Just as he glanced at his watch, the judge entered the courtroom and the bailiff announced, "All rise."

Once the judge had seated herself, she addressed the attorneys, "I've read through the petitions and I am prepared to hear testimony as to the guardianship of Kendall Hart Slater. I understand that her husband is not seeking guardianship, but has not reinstated his petition for divorce. Counselors?"

"Vera Childs, representing Erica Kane Montgomery, your honor," said the woman who rose from the table where Erica and Jackson were seated.

"Livia Frye, representing Bianca Montgomery… and Zachary Slater, your honor," Livia replied upon rising. Zach and Bianca both gave Livia a sharp look, but she shook her head briefly.

"I don't have a copy of Mr. Slater's petition, counselor," the judge replied.

"Mr. Slater is not petitioning for guardianship of his wife, however, he is an interested party," Livia replied.

"And I'm not interested in games, counselor," the judge replied in irritation.

Livia paused a moment and smiled, "Mr. Slater is my client and his testimony will speak for itself your honor. He is, however, supporting Miss Montgomery's petition."

"Very well. I'd like to keep this hearing as informal as possible. I will hear testimony and then render my decision. Ms. Childs, you may call your first witness."

The attorney nodded and requested that Erica be seated on the witness stand. After the preliminaries the attorney asked her some basic questions that were designed to assure the judge that the petition for guardianship was legitimate and appropriate. Once those questions were out of the way, the attorney's next set of questions were designed to persuade the judge to rule on Erica's behalf.

"Why do you believe that you should be granted guardianship over your adult daughter, Mrs. Montgomery?" the attorney asked.

"My daughter Kendall has been devastated both physically and emotionally from the trauma of a severe automobile accident. In addition to losing mobility, she has been unable to communicate since she woke from a coma. However, I am able to communicate with her and understand both her needs and desires. We have a very special bond that we've developed through this ordeal… and she has come to be completely dependant on me. Since her… since Zach Slater made such a point of controlling the medical decisions until his deception was revealed… well… she needs to be protected from predators like him. As her guardian I can protect her physical and mental health as well as direct her finances," Erica said. She made a great show of emotion, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief and sighing deeply when she paused for effect.

Before Ms. Childs could continue, though, Livia rose, "I object to Mrs. Montgomery's characterization of my client, your honor. As Kendall Slater's legal husband he had the right to direct her medical care and treatment."

"Ms. Childs, Ms. Frye… I asked that this be an informal hearing. I am capable of discerning the difference between facts and theatrics. Please limit your objections… I would like to hear from all parties without interruption," the judge stated sternly. "However, I will not permit anyone to malign the character of another without evidence… this is my courtroom and decorum will be enforced. You may continue, Mrs. Montgomery, but without the editorializing."

"Yes, your honor," Erica said, lowering her eyes demurely. "My daughter Kendall has responded well to my presence… she is cooperative for me when I ask her to eat or sleep or take her medicine. I spend many hours each day with her, and we have long conversations. Of course, I have to do all the talking… but she communicates in other ways that let me know that she understands me. I have already arranged to have handicapped facilities installed in our home and Kendall will have her own suite and a private nurse to care for her needs. She will want for nothing despite the fact that she is an invalid… and she will be surrounded by a family that loves her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Montgomery. I have nothing further," Vera Childs stated.

Erica moved as if to leave the seat when Livia stood, "Mrs. Montgomery. I have some questions."

Erica looked at Livia and relaxed in her seat, "Of course."

"Mrs. Montgomery… Erica… you stated that your daughter is completely unable to communicate. Is it your testimony that you are unaware of the progress your daughter has made in regaining the power of speech?"

"Well… she has been able to say a few words… but it is certainly not sufficient to direct her medical care. Besides, the doctors have indicated that she suffered brain damage from the trauma. She doesn't have the capacity to understand the _gravity _of her condition… she is just a dependent child now," Erica answered.

Bianca's face registered anger as she began to rise from her seat with her mouth opened to retort, but Zach placed a firm hand on her shoulder and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "Calm and reasonable, Bianca." Bianca turned slightly toward Zach and nodded as they both leaned back in their chairs and Zach removed his hand from her shoulder.

Livia glanced sharply at Bianca before calmly asking her next questions, "How has Kendall been responding to her therapy? And how often does she receive her treatments?"

"Kendall was being pushed very hard by the therapists… and there were so many of them. Physical therapists, occupational therapists, speech therapists, hand specialists… the list goes on and on. She was lashing out, throwing her food, refusing to cooperate. I had to discontinue her therapy for a while so that she could concentrate on recovering from her surgery… and to come to terms with her limited abilities. She has been much happier without the constant pressure," Erica answered. "That's the problem with my daughter Bianca's petition. She means well… she loves her sister… but she is misguided and refuses to accept that her sister will never be the same as before the accident."

"Thank you. I have nothing further," Livia replied as she seated herself at the table and made several notes on a legal pad in front of her.

"Your honor, I'd like to make one more statement," Erica said as she turned to the judge. At the judge's nod, she continued, "I love both of my daughters and I am truly devastated that my daughter Bianca and I are sitting on opposing sides of this courtroom. She has been unduly influenced by the man my daughter Kendall is divorcing. Once he is removed from her life, my daughter Bianca and I will be able to overcome our differences and help my daughter Kendall adjust to her new life. She is confused, but she loves her sister. Once Zach Slater is gone, I'm sure that we will once again be a family. Please, your honor… make a ruling to dissolve my daughter Kendall's marriage to that man… and allow us all to heal together."

As Erica resumed her seat at the table, Bianca and Myrtle exchanged angry looks. Although both of them loved Erica, her outrageous statements were more than either could bear. Zach meanwhile sat in his chair with his face a mask of impassivity. He said nothing and his demeanor did not indicate anything about how he was feeling, until Bianca looked at his eyes and recognized the very significant pain in them.

Livia leaned toward Bianca and whispered quietly, "Erica showed her hand a little too well… there is no doubt about her animosity towards Zach and that it is coloring her behavior. Just sit tight and let the experts make our case for us. Despite what she said… this is going exactly as I had hoped it would."

Bianca nodded her head, "Thank you, Livia. As much as I don't want to argue with mom… I can't stand to hear her talk about Kendall as if she will never recover."

The next witness for Erica's petition was Jackson Montgomery, followed by Greenlee Lavery and then her husband Ryan. Each of them testified that Zach had been a destructive influence on Kendall. In different terms, each of them either implied or said straight out that Zach was the cause of Kendall's outbursts and that he had kept family members from visiting her. Zach's only reaction was a tightening of his lips and a clenched fist. Myrtle's and Bianca's reactions were much more obvious in the expressions on their faces and their barely contained retorts at the most outrageous of their statements.

During Ryan's testimony, they finally discovered how Erica and the others had found out about the divorce petition. Under questioning, Ryan admitted that he had visited the physician's lounge while Zach was with Kendall and "found" the paperwork that Edie had brought him. He took that information to Jackson Montgomery who had uncovered the original divorce petition… and surmised by the dates on the documents and the dates they were filed that Zach had withdrawn his petition to direct Kendall's care. Based on that timeline, Jackson had called in a favor and gotten the immediate restraining order against Zach.

The final witness for Erica was a psychiatrist that had been engaged to assess Kendall's emotional stability and to make a recommendation as to her need for a guardian to direct her care and decisions. Not surprisingly, the doctor recommended in favor of Erica's petition and further recommended immediate dissolution of Kendall's marriage as it was a deterrent to her healing process.

Livia had limited her cross-examination of the witnesses until the doctor had completed his testimony. She had several questions for him, though. "Dr. Weston. How much time have you spent with Mrs. Slater?"

"I spent two hours with the patient," he replied.

"Were you alone with Mrs. Slater? Or were there others present at that time? And if so… who was there?"

"I was not alone with the patient. Her mother was present for the entire session to assist with communication," he said.

"I see. And during the two hours you spent with Mrs. Slater… what did she say to you?" Livia pressed on.

"Nothing. As Mrs. Montgomery previously indicated, the patient does not have the ability to communicate verbally… and her physical condition prohibits her from written responses of greater than a few letters at a time. I found the patient to be profoundly depressed, completely uncommunicative, and fixated on drawing a large letter 'N' on the whiteboard that is kept near her bedside. When I tried to inquire about the reason for it, she threw it across the room and averted her head," the doctor answered, warming to his subject as he spoke.

"I see. Tell me, doctor… are you sure that it was the letter 'N' that she was drawing? Couldn't it as easily have been a letter 'Z'?" Livia asked softly.

"I suppose it could have. She had the board turned at an odd angle due to the weakness in her right hand and arm and I was seated beside her. It had no relevance to her at all, though… it appeared to merely be a method for ignoring my presence," he replied impatiently.

"Do you know the name of Mrs. Slater's husband?" Livia asked.

"I believe Mrs. Montgomery referred to him as Zach," the doctor replied.

"Yet you don't place any significance on the fact that Mrs. Slater was continually drawing the first letter of her husband's name on the whiteboard? And you do not feel that she has any ability to communicate? It seems to me that she was practically screaming for you to understand that she wanted to see the husband that her mother had banned from her room," Livia said strongly.

"Objection, your honor, conjecture on the part of counsel!" Ms. Childs stood and announced.

"I'm sorry, your honor… but I would like the doctor's response to my questions," Livia responded quickly.

At the judge's nod the doctor replied, "I suppose it's possible that she was trying to tell me something about her husband. Without more time it is hard to tell what… if anything… she was trying to say."

"Thank you, doctor, I have nothing further," Livia said as she resumed her seat.

Ms. Childs redirected a question to the psychiatrist, "Is it your expert opinion that Kendall Hart is too depressed to make her own decisions?"

"As long as she is in her current condition… yes," the doctor answered before being released to return to his seat.

As the psychiatrist was the final witness for Erica's case, the judge ordered a brief recess before hearing the witnesses for Bianca's petition. Once the judge had left the bench, Zach made his way around the railing to stand beside Bianca and used his hand to gently massage the tension in her neck… she looked at him with tears brimming and he pulled her into a warm embrace, allowing her to cry quietly, as Erica observed angrily from the opposite side of the room.

Bianca pulled away after only a moment, composing herself through sheer force of will, "Thank you, Zach. I can't believe that mom is being so deliberately cruel. How can she be more interested in getting rid of you than what's best for Kendall? I don't understand anything that she's doing."

"Perhaps it's better if I leave," Zach offered.

"No you don't, Zach," Livia said quickly. "We've heard the worst… it will only get better from now on. We have Bianca's testimony and Myrtle's as well as Kendall's primary physicians, two of her nurses and several therapists. We also have the expert opinion of a psychiatrist… one that she actually _spoke _to. But your testimony is vital, Zach… we have to make sure that the judge sees there is no vendetta or animosity on your part. It is up to you to convince the judge that you acted out of love and not revenge. Because if the judge believes that you have unduly influenced Bianca in some sort of revenge plot against Erica… none of the experts will be of any use at all."

"I see," Zach answered quietly. He looked at her thoughtfully for a few seconds and then said, "Excuse me." Livia and Bianca stood quietly and watched as Zach walked out of the courtroom without any indication of where he was going or why.


	27. Chapter 27

He paced the alleyway behind the courthouse glancing at his watch regularly while Livia's words repeated in his mind. He would have to sit on that witness stand and admit his love for Kendall… to save her from a life of crippling dependence he would have to overcome his own very instinctual need for privacy. Did Livia realize the magnitude of what she was asking? Did she have any idea how difficult it would be for him to lower all of his defenses and admit his feelings… especially to such a hostile crowd? In doing this he would be giving ammunition that his enemies could use against them… Kendall's enemies now, too… but at the same time he could be saving Kendall's life. If Erica prevailed, Kendall's life was over… although her heart would still be beating, she would have no life in the truest sense of the word.

He paused in his pacing and breathed deeply. Even as he had walked out of that courtroom he had known that he had no choice in the matter. He knew now why Livia had been so deliberately vague when discussing his testimony with him… she did not want him to have time or preparation for a rehearsed statement… she knew very well his ability to mask his true feelings… and she needed for him to be open – and vulnerable. If he was honest with himself, he had to admit that controlling his emotions was a comfortable way of managing his life, but admitting them in an open courtroom was not the fearful act that many might think it was. However, he was concerned that any admission of his love for Kendall might inadvertently cause _her_ harm… and that he could not bear. Right now, it was necessary for her freedom and her recovery… but he would be held up to ridicule by her family for this admission… and he could not stand the thought that she might suffer pain, anger or embarrassment from his feelings for her. He could accept that she did not love him… he could even accept that his life would be lived without her… but he had hoped that she would at least remember their brief friendship and marriage with warmth and perhaps even tenderness. After today, though, if Erica prevailed he was afraid that she might use his feelings both as punishment and proof that Kendall was incapable of making decisions for herself… which meant that he had to overcome more than twenty years worth of defenses to persuade the judge to rule in Bianca's favor.

Zach shook his head and pulled his suit jacket tighter around him against a gust of wind. He had no choice. His own hopes and dreams were nothing more than uncomfortable baggage that he couldn't completely divest himself of… Kendall was all that mattered. He had to do everything in his power to free her from Erica's influence and control. His life did not matter. He had reached that decision while sitting in the waiting room during Kendall's surgery and bargaining with a ruthless universe for her life… he could not now back away and claim that the game was unfair. If he had to bare everything, he would do it with quiet dignity and with a depth of emotion that would surprise them all. To do any less would not honor the wife that he loved… and it would not honor the sacrifice of his own life. That he considered his life an unworthy substitute for Kendall's was not the point… it was all that he had to give for her and he would make that sacrifice worthy of her.

Having come to terms with a decision that had never been in doubt, he straightened his jacket, returned to the building and quietly entered the courtroom. He noted the relieved expressions on the faces of Bianca, Myrtle and even Livia… and was pleased that they at least realized the enormity of what they had asked him to do. He seated himself next to Myrtle and patted her hand gently.

"Are you quite alright?" she whispered to him.

Zach nodded his head without response before assisting her in rising as the judge re-entered the courtroom and called for Livia to make her case.

The testimony was very straightforward. Bianca was the first witness and she explained how and why she had changed her opinion of Zach and why she opposed her mother's petition to become Kendall's guardian. Myrtle's statement was brief, but it was helpful in that she was one person who had never doubted Zach's intentions toward Kendall… and she was the first person to openly mention Zach's love for Kendall. That statement was greeted by Erica and those surrounding her with gasps and exclamations which were quickly condemned by the judge. Inwardly Zach cringed at what he knew he could expect when his own testimony was finally called upon.

Each of Kendall's physicians and caregivers gave similar testimony. They praised Bianca and Zach for the way they treated Kendall and the unanimity of their decisions about her care. It became quite clear that Zach had never acted rashly or without consultation with both Bianca and Erica on Kendall's treatment. Zach was especially touched by the testimony of Shannon, who had been Kendall's nurse in the ICU. She made a point of mentioning the music that Zach had provided and the way he both read to her and talked to her… and gave him more credit for her waking from the coma than he felt he deserved. Livia also elicited testimony from the doctors and therapists on how detrimental the discontinuation of Kendall's therapy was to her prognosis. In all, they painted a picture of a woman who had the opportunity to recover and resume her life, but only if the interference of an overly protective parent was controlled. Livia had done her job extremely well.

As each witness testified, Zach counted down to the time that he would be asked to give his testimony. Even though his face was inscrutable, his emotions were in turmoil as to his ability to break the control that had been so ingrained into his public persona. He found himself wondering if it would be possible to give Livia what she was asking of him and hoping that his love for Kendall would be enough of a motivation.

The final witness before Zach was the psychiatrist that Dr. Donelson had recommended. Zach was particularly interested in her assessment of Kendall's mental and emotional well-being and put aside his own musings to pay closer attention. Once her credentials had been established, Livia began questioning the doctor… and also laying the groundwork for Zach's statement.

"How much time did you spend with Kendall Slater, doctor?" Livia asked.

"I visited with her on four separate occasions for a total of three hours," she answered.

"And on those occasions, who else was in the room?" Livia continued.

"When I first met Mrs. Slater I was accompanied by Dr. Donelson. Mrs. Slater was in the room alone, although I believe that her mother and sister were expected to join her for breakfast. On the next occasion, Mrs. Montgomery was present. During the last two visits there was no one else present," the psychiatrist replied.

"I see. Was there a reason for four visits rather than the one visit made by Dr. Weston?" Livia asked.

"The first time I visited, Mrs. Slater had just re-acquired her ability to speak and found communicating with me difficult. On the second occasion she refused to speak at all. I felt that direct communication with her was important in forming my opinion and made a third visit the next day in the early morning hours, before her mother arrived. During that visit she asked me to return, and I did."

"And what opinion did you form?" Livia asked.

"I cannot disagree with the assessment that Mrs. Slater is depressed, but that is to be expected considering her injuries. However, I did not find her so impaired that her wishes should be disregarded," was the reply.

"In what ways have her wishes been disregarded, doctor?"

The psychiatrist answered, "She has repeatedly requested information about her husband's absence. She also indicated to me that she wanted assistance from her speech therapist. And she mentioned a desire to see her niece… Miranda, I believe."

"What is your recommendation with regard to the petitions?" Livia queried.

The psychiatrist sighed, "It is clear to me that Mrs. Slater's best interests are served by her sister's guidance. Miss Bianca Montgomery has consistently made decisions that will assist her sister in recovering as much as physically possible. I also believe that the decision by Mrs. Erica Montgomery to remove Mr. Slater from the hospital and the decision-making process have been detrimental to her condition and perhaps even her prognosis. In reviewing Mrs. Slater's records I do not find that her husband's decisions were in any way harmful to her… and the care he exhibited was very much that of a loving and supportive spouse."

Livia smiled before responding, "A loving and supportive spouse? Would you please elaborate, doctor?"

"Mr. Slater essentially gave over his life to the care of his wife… he arranged for a room at the hospital, met with her physicians frequently and spent several hours each day with her – in any capacity that her caregivers recommended. His efforts to reach his wife during her coma were significant… providing her with music, reading to her and carrying on conversations with her were all beneficial. But it did not stop with that… as has already been testified, Mrs. Slater depended heavily on him while she was being weaned from the ventilator. Once she was breathing on her own, he continued to sit with her and encourage her in her therapy. She was responsive to him, no matter what form that response took. A stubborn nature will aid in recovery if it is nurtured… meek compliance will not. I believe that Mr. Slater recognized that and used it to his wife's advantage. In addition, Mrs. Slater's physicians and caregivers all speak very highly of her husband," the doctor replied.

"Have you ever spoken with Mr. Slater?" Livia responded.

"No, I have not. My observations are based on my review of the file and interviews with Mrs. Slater's caregivers," she answered honestly.

"Have you spoken with either of the petitioners?" Livia asked.

"Yes, I have spoken to them both," she answered.

"Thank you, Dr. Samuelson. I have no further questions," Livia finished.

Vera Childs rose and asked, "If you have never spoken with Mr. Slater, how can you form an accurate opinion of his motives? It seems to me that you are inferring rather a lot on a man you have never met."

The psychiatrist replied with a question of his own, "If your sole motive in directing someone's care was to seek financial gain, would you allow someone else to run your business and move into the hospital to sit with a coma patient?"

Ms. Childs turned to the judge, "Would you please direct the witness to answer my question, your honor?"

The judge looked sharply at the psychiatrist who responded, "As I stated before, my opinion is based on Mrs. Slater's medical records and interviews with her caregivers. I would, however, be more than happy to meet with Mr. Slater if you would like."

"That won't be necessary, thank you. I have nothing further," the attorney replied with an irritated edge to her voice.

After the psychiatrist left the witness stand, Livia rose from her seat and said, "I call Zach Slater as my final witness."


	28. Chapter 28

Zach seated himself at the witness stand and waited quietly for Livia to begin her questioning, "State your name for the record, please."

"Zach Slater," he replied softly.

Livia paused a moment and asked another question, "Is that your only name?"

"It is the name I have used for more than a decade. It has been my legal name since last year," he answered.

"Thank you. What is your relationship to Kendall Hart Slater?" she asked, taking the questioning very slowly.

"We're married," he said. He couldn't help but wonder what her tactics were, but he would trust her until she gave him reason not to.

"Please tell the court about your relationship with your wife," she said with a nod of her head.

Zach nodded before replying, "My wife and I married for business reasons. In exchange for half of my casinos, she agreed to marry me and carry the licenses in her name."

"I see. Why did you need to marry someone to get gaming licenses for your casinos?" Livia asked.

"I had never legally changed my name to Zach Slater and the gaming commission revoked the licenses when they found out," Zach replied while wishing that Livia would get to the important part of his testimony.

"Have you and your wife ever shared a residence or a traditional marital relationship?" Livia queried.

"No," Zach answered with a shake of his head.

Livia nodded her head again, "Please explain to the court why you and she decided to divorce."

"Kendall and I decided to create Slater-Hart Gaming," Zach answered. When Livia nodded to him again, he expanded his comments, "During the course of running the casinos we became friends… we helped each other through a difficult time and came to… um… care for each other. A fake marriage felt like a betrayal of that friendship… so we… uh… decided to end the marriage to honor the friendship."

"So even though you were planning to divorce, you intended to remain business partners?" Livia asked.

Zach nodded, "Yes. The documents creating Slater-Hart Gaming were filed at the same time as our divorce petitions."

"Were you with your wife at the time of the accident?" Livia asked Zach.

"No. We had just parted," Zach answered.

Livia looked sharply at Zach, "Were you present at the scene of the accident?"

Zach realized where Livia was leading him and answered, "Yes. We had lunch at a small restaurant downtown to celebrate the new company. I had offered to bring her car to her because of the rain, but she declined. She left the restaurant a few minutes ahead of me and when I left the restaurant I found her…" Zach's voice broke, "I found… she was lying in the street."

He looked at Livia who nodded for him to continue. In a voice hoarse with emotion he said, "She was… a car hit her. I… um… I… the driver… he called the paramedics… while I… I stayed… with Kendall. She lost consciousness before… and the police… well… I could tell… I mean… she…" Zach paused a moment and tried to compose himself. "When the ambulance left… I… I met them… at the… hospital."

"What did you do when you arrived at the hospital?" Livia encouraged him quietly.

"I… waited… and I spoke to… Dr. Martin," Zach replied.

"Did you call anyone?" Livia asked.

Zach nodded and rubbed his eyes quickly with his thumb and forefinger before replying, "I called her mother."

"And then what happened?" the attorney asked.

"I had to… Dr. Martin asked me to consent to surgery… and then… I sat with her for a few minutes… and I… asked her to come back to me… to us all," Zach said. Despite his efforts to control his emotions, the memory of the accident took him right back to his fear that she might die and a single tear slid down his cheek unchecked.

"Why did you withdraw your divorce petition?" Livia asked.

"Erica… Kendall's mother… made it pretty clear that she wanted rid of me. I… I guess it was selfish… but I wanted… I needed… to be with her. We were partners… and friends… and…" Zach's voice broke and he didn't continue.

"And?" Livia prompted.

"And I had fallen in love with her," Zach answered in a whisper.

Erica stood up and said, "You are a liar, Zach Slater. You take that back! My daughter Kendall does _not_ love you!"

Before the judge or either attorney could reprimand her, Zach looked at her intently and answered, "I know."

Erica looked at Zach with a confused expression before the judge commented sharply, "Ms. Childs, I expect you to keep your client under control. Sit down, Mrs. Montgomery!" Without another word Erica seated herself.

Livia turned to Zach, "If you knew that your wife did not love you, why withdraw the petition?"

"Time," Zach answered. Once again, Livia nodded and he forced himself to reply more than he usually would, "I knew that it would buy me some time to spend with her. I consulted with both her sister and mother on all of her medical decisions and I stayed with her overnight while they slept. I just… I wanted to be with her… to let her know that I cared… loved… her enough to stay with her."

"Is there anything that you would like the court to know?" Livia asked softly.

"I… I realize that my wife… Kendall… does not share my feelings for her. I only want her to get better… and… that will be possible if… Bianca… Miss Montgomery… is granted power over her medical decisions. I know that her mother loves her… but she is blinded by her own needs and cannot see what is best for Kendall. Her recovery is all that matters… not my feelings for her… I just… I want her… to have her life back," Zach answered with raw emotion, clearing his throat as he finished his statement.

"I have nothing further, your honor," Livia said.

Vera Childs stood and said to Zach, "Why have you not reinstated your divorce petition… or fought the restraining order?"

"I will give Kendall a divorce whenever she wants it… and I will not force my presence on her. My only purpose here is to make sure that she has every opportunity to recover her life… and that she has a life to return to," Zach answered, much more in control.

"Do you plan to continue to direct your wife's business and financial affairs while she recuperates?" the attorney asked.

"Only Slater-Hart Gaming, and her share of the profits will be deposited in a trust over which I have no control," Zach replied.

"I have nothing further," the attorney commented. She seated herself at the table and Erica could be overheard whispering heatedly to her as Zach was excused.

The judge surveyed the courtroom and commented, "It is very apparent to me that Kendall Slater has a family that loves her very much… and is in significant conflict over her best interests. We shall recess for ten minutes after which time I will render my decision."

As soon as the judge left, Zach quickly departed the courtroom before Bianca or Myrtle could stop him and headed straight for exit. Ryan and Greenlee Lavery stepped in his path and forced him to stop. He stood quietly with his head tilted to the side, warily waiting for them to speak.

"Quite a performance, Slater, I didn't think you had it in you. Not that I bought a word of it… but still… I'll give you credit for creativity," Ryan commented sarcastically. "I mean… I always knew you were a pathetic _loser_… but really… to profess your love for a woman who will _never_ love you in open court…"

Without giving Zach any chance to answer if he had been so inclined, Greenlee jumped in, "I hope that Kendall never has to hear about that little display of yours in there. Maybe you think in that twisted brain of yours that she would appreciate your 'sacrifice', but I think that she'll just be embarrassed to hear what you said. She only ever spoke of you with contempt."

Zach calmly looked from one of them to the other before shaking his head, and then turned around and walked the opposite direction without replying. He had no doubt that they were hoping for a reaction that they would try to use against him… but he would not give them the satisfaction. He paused, though, when he heard a female voice calling his name, "Mr. Slater."

He turned and saw Kendall's nurse, Taylor, hurrying toward him, "Mr. Slater. Won't you reconsider? She wants you… and she was confused by your message to her. She misses you."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, "Thank you, Taylor, but no. This is what's best for her. You saw how much I irritated her… I'd only interfere with her recovery. It's better this way. Just keep taking good care of her."

"Will you at least visit her once to explain?" Taylor asked him.

"No… that will only make things worse… for both of us. It's better this way. She's used to my absence now. If the judge rules for Bianca then Kendall will be just fine," he answered quietly. He glanced at his watch, "I think we ought to be heading back now."

Everyone had returned to the courtroom and the judge announced her ruling, "After hearing all the testimony, I find that it is in the best interests of Kendall Hart Slater to grant the petition of her sister, Bianca Montgomery. I am also lifting the restraining order against her husband, Zach Slater."

Erica jumped up, "But your honor… you can't… I mean… he…"

The judge continued, "Ms. Childs… your client."

Vera Childs placed her hand on Erica's arm as she sat down. When the courtroom became quiet again, the judge continued, "In addition, I am directing that the trust fund established for Kendall Slater be continued. I am not making a ruling at this time to dissolve the marriage of Zach and Kendall Slater, however, if the existing petition is not withdrawn within one year of the date of filing I will grant the divorce at that time. If Mr. Slater reinstates his petition for divorce, I will grant it immediately."

"But…" Erica once again interrupted but was stopped by Jackson who placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head sharply.

"Mrs. Montgomery, I urge you to continue to visit your daughter and participate in her recovery… and I urge you to do the same, Mr. Slater. The goal of these proceedings is the _temporary_ guardianship of Kendall Slater. Let her decide for herself what her future relationships with you both will be. Court is adjourned," the judge commented before rising and leaving the courtroom.

Erica launched herself from her seat and catapulted across the courtroom to where Zach was seated, "Well… I hope you're proud of yourself. Did you enjoy causing such dissension in _my_ family? I mean, whatever grudge you still have against me should be directed towards _me_… not at my vulnerable daughters. Oh, and don't think for one minute that I fell for your little declaration. I certainly don't know what you hoped to gain from hurting me, but you can rest assured that this will not be finished until you pay for your interference."

"Mother!" Bianca exclaimed. "Just because you refuse to see that Zach loves Kendall doesn't make it any less true. I don't want to fight with you any more… I just want to help Kendall get better. Please… come with me and Zach to see Kendall and explain everything to her."

"I'm not going anywhere with that man… you wanted control of your sister's care… well… you've got it. And when you find that you can't manage without me… you let me know. Until then… I think I'll visit her when you're not around," Erica answered sharply. She turned on her heel and walked over to her husband, "Jack… let's go home."

Erica swept out of the courtroom followed by Jackson and his children, Vera Childs and Ryan and Greenlee Lavery. All of Kendall's caregivers except for nurses Taylor and Shannon had departed after their testimony. The two nurses briefly congratulated Bianca and Zach before leaving. After the nurses departed, Zach hugged both Bianca and Myrtle before pulling out his cell phone and placing a brief call.

Zach ended the phone call and smiled at Bianca, "Dr. Geoffrey has finished her examination of Kendall. She is ready to meet with you, Dr. Donelson and Dr. Stallman to work out her plan of treatment."

"But… you're coming, too… right?" Bianca asked in confusion. "This is all your doing… you need to be part of it."

Zach shook his head, "No. My part is finished. Now it's up to you." He lowered his voice and bent close to her ear, "Kendall needs _you_ now. Thank you."

With that comment, he turned and walked from the courtroom without a backward glance. Livia, Myrtle and Bianca stood and watched in bemusement at his departure but none of them called out to him or asked him to change his mind.


	29. Chapter 29

Kendall sat in a chair by the window of her room staring down at the hospital parking lot. Ever since she had heard about the divorce from JR she had been frantic to reach Zach or Bianca or Livia to warn them about what Erica was up to, but no one had been able to reach them. It was as if everyone had suddenly disappeared and left her behind without remembering to say goodbye. Then a new doctor arrived and introduced herself before conducting a series of tests and making a lot of notes. Under normal circumstances, she would have liked her a great deal… she was kind and gentle and explained everything to her… but she was so worried and agitated that it took all her willpower to cooperate. In fact, the only reason that she did was because she hoped that this was the first step to resuming her therapy.

At a knock on her door she turned and saw Bianca entering the room. They smiled to each other before Bianca said, "Hey, Kendall. I know you've been trying to call me… we need to talk."

Kendall watched her sister seat herself and pull the chair close beside her before responding, "Binks… I… just… found… out… Mother… is… trying… to…"

Without letting her finish, Bianca laid a hand on Kendall's and said, "It's okay, Kendall. I know all about it… and Mom lost."

Kendall's eyes filled with tears at her sister's words, her relief was so great, "No… divorce?"

Bianca shook her head, "No divorce."

"What… happened?" Kendall asked her quietly.

Taking a deep breath Bianca plunged into the story, "Mom tried to have you declared incompetent and be named as your guardian." Kendall shook her head emphatically, but Bianca patted her hand, "No. No, Kendall. It's okay. We went to court… and I… well… the judge granted a temporary order that allows me to make decisions on your behalf."

Kendall looked at her sister accusingly, "Thanks… a… lot. I… guess… no… one… trusts… me… any… anymore. I… don't… _need_… a… guardian!"

"You're right. You don't need a guardian… but you do need protection while you recover. I promise you that I won't do anything without consulting you first. In fact, that's why I'm here… to discuss your treatment from now on," Bianca answered.

"My… treatment? No. I… want… Zach. Binks… I… love… him. I… have… to… tell… him," Kendall said urgently.

Bianca looked at her sister sadly, "I'm sorry, Kendall. I did try to get him to come with me… to talk to you… but he thinks you're better off without him. He thinks you don't love him."

With unrestrained tears falling from her eyes, Kendall answered, "He… said… he… loved… me. Before… I… woke… up. He… told… me. Why… doesn't… he… want… me… now?"

"I know he loves you, Kendall… and I know he wants you," Bianca said with a sigh. "I tried to make him understand… he didn't believe me when I told him you loved him, too. He thinks he was in the way… and that you wanted him gone. I think you're going to have to get better so that you can tell him yourself."

"I… _want_… to… get… better. I… want… Zach. I… want… to… go… home," Kendall said while wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "I… want… my… _life_… back."

Bianca walked over to the bedside table and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to Kendall, "Good. You know it won't be easy… and it's going to take a lot of hard work to get better?" Kendall nodded her head and wiped her face with a tissue as Bianca continued, "What did you think of Dr. Geoffrey?"

"Dr… Geof-frey?" Kendall asked in confusion.

"Mm-hmm. She is a specialist that Zach found… she thinks she can help you get better," Bianca replied. "But only if you agree. If you don't like her, we'll do something else."

Kendall answered, "Good… doctor. Nice. I… like… her. Zach… sent… her… to… me?"

"Yeah. She has a clinic in Minnesota and has done some tremendous work with people that have injuries like yours. She thinks she can help you, and Doctors Donelson and Stallman agree. You have three choices, Kendall… and we'll do whatever you want to do," Bianca answered.

"Three… choices?" Kendall asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yes. You can stay here at PVH and continue the therapy you were receiving before Mom stopped it… or you can start on a treatment plan designed by Dr. Geoffrey," Bianca replied.

"You… said… three. What… is… the… other… one?" Kendall asked.

"We can go to Dr. Geoffrey's clinic in Minnesota," Bianca said quietly and looked at Kendall expectantly. "We think that you might do better there than in the rehab unit here."

"Minne… wow… that's… a… long… way," Kendall said. "Would… you… come… with… me?"

"Miranda and I will both come with you and stay with you the whole time. That's part of the package," Bianca answered with a smile. "Can you stand to have us around you that much?"

"Zach? Can… Zach… come… with… us?" Kendall asked.

Bianca looked at her sister sadly and shook her head, "I'm afraid he won't, Kendall. Don't get me wrong… I wouldn't stop him… but I don't think I could talk him into it. Do you want to go to Dr. Geoffrey's clinic? Is that your decision?"

Kendall shook her head, "No. I… don't… want… to… leave… Zach. If… he… won't… go… with… us… then… I'll… stay… right… here."

"Kendall… he's not going to come here to see you either. You can't let Zach influence your decision," Bianca answered. "You don't have to give anyone an answer yet. Let it all sink in and we'll decide over the next few days. Would you like Dr. Geoffrey to come and tell you about the clinic before she leaves?"

"I'd… like… that," Kendall nodded. "Will… mother… visit… me… anymore?"

"She said she would, but I don't know," Bianca answered honestly. "She was pretty angry with us all."

"Us… all?" Kendall asked.

"Me, Myrtle… and Zach," Bianca replied.

"Tell… me… please?" Kendall asked.

"We went to court and we had to testify that she wasn't taking care of you the right way. Zach testified, too. The judge… she wouldn't grant the divorce or Mom's petition… and you know Mom," Bianca answered.

"She… was… mad," Kendall said, stating the obvious. "She… will… stay… that… way… for… a… while."

Bianca nodded, "Unfortunately… I'm afraid you might be right. She's even angry with Myrtle… and she's _furious_ with Zach."

"Why? She… never… liked… him," Kendall said in confusion.

"Because he testified that he loves you," Bianca answered with a squeeze to her sister's hand. "I guess its one thing to _feel_ that way… but entirely different to admit it in public."

Kendall smiled, "He… did… that… for… _me_?"

Bianca nodded, "I think he would do anything for you… except force his love on you."

Kendall shook her head, "Not… force."

"I know that… but he doesn't… and he is a very _stubborn_ man," Bianca answered. She smiled, "Just like his wife."

"If… we… go… to… the… clinic… then… I… could… go… home… sooner?" Kendall asked. Bianca nodded and Kendall continued, "Let's… do… it! But… first…" Kendall paused and Bianca waited patiently for her to continue, "Jay… Arr… said… I… filed…"

Bianca nodded, "You and Zach filed divorce papers the morning of the accident. You don't remember?" Kendall shook her head, "He said it was because you wanted to… um… what was that word? Oh, yeah… 'honor' your friendship."

"What… what… happened… with… the… divorce?" Kendall asked.

"I told you, you're still married to Zach," Bianca answered in confusion.

"But… for… how… long?" Kendall asked. "If… we… filed… the… papers…"

Bianca smiled, "Zach withdrew his after the accident. He was afraid Mom would get him kicked out if she found out… and he was right. He hasn't filed them again… and the judge said she wouldn't grant your petition for a year."

Kendall sat thinking quietly for a moment before responding, "Can… I… with-draw… mine?"

"I don't see why not. I'll call Livia tomorrow and ask her," Bianca replied thoughtfully. "But you know that won't stop Zach from re-filing if he thinks that's what's best for you?"

"I… know. May-be… he… won't. When… I'm… better… I… will… still… be… his… wife. Then… he'll… _have_… to… talk… to… me," she answered with a lopsided smile.

"That's a good point. Okay. I'll go tell Dr. Geoffrey that you want to talk to her. Then if you still want to go to her clinic I'll start making the arrangements," Bianca said as she rose from the chair. She laid her hand on her sister's and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "The psychiatrist… Dr. Samuelson… she said you wanted to see Miranda. I'll bring her to see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Kendall's eyes brightened and she nodded her head vigorously as Bianca walked towards the door. Bianca opened the door and paused, "I love you, Kendall."

"I… love… you… too… Binks. Thank… you."


	30. Chapter 30

"Yes. Thank you for calling me, Dr. Geoffrey," Zach said before closing his cell phone and placing it in the pocket of his suit jacket. He reached down and hefted the suitcase he had dropped to answer the call and carried it to his sedan. After stowing the bag in the trunk he slipped into the driver's seat and took one last look at the condominium complex that had been his home. He heaved a deep sigh before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road leading out of Pine Valley.

He had been surprised the evening before that there were no calls from Bianca or Myrtle asking him to return to the hospital to see Kendall. He had received several messages from the hospital when Kendall had tried to reach him during the hearing, and even had one brief message from Kendall herself on his cell phone. Even knowing she had started speaking again had not prepared him for the surge of emotions that had assailed him at the sound of her voice. Listening to it had been so wonderful… and so sad… and he had replayed the message several times just to savor the fact that she could speak again.

What he had not told Bianca or Myrtle was of the plans he had made to leave Pine Valley as soon as he knew that Kendall was protected. The last thing that she needed was an almost ex-husband hanging around to remind her of her mistakes. He had heard the doctors' warnings that her memory might be affected by the coma, and her behavior towards him before the restraining order made it very clear that she did not recall the time when their business marriage had become more. He did not expect her to reciprocate his love… but in the time that he had been away from her he realized that Erica had been right that Kendall had been trying to tell him in every way possible that she resented his intrusion into her life. He certainly couldn't blame her… without remembering the warm closeness they achieved in working together all she would remember was the cold and withdrawn facade that he presented to the world.

His cell phone rang and he reached into the jacket pocket to retrieve it. Snapping it open he barked, "Slater."

On the other end of the line was his assistant Edie, "Zach? Are you on your way out of town?"

"I am," Zach answered. "Everything under control?"

"Of course. You asked me to let you know when he arrived," Edie replied. "Boss?"

"Yes, Edie," Zach answered in resignation. He already knew what she was going to ask. As his most trusted employee, she was granted latitude that no one else enjoyed.

"Are you absolutely certain this is what you want to do? I mean… Kendall called here looking for you yesterday. And Bianca called this morning," she said.

"Edie… I know what I'm doing. I appreciate your concern. Just make sure that he gets settled in… show him the ropes. I'll be in touch," Zach answered before ending the call.

Concentrating on the interstate for a few minutes he tried to wipe his mind clean of thoughts but could not. Instead he placed the cell phone on the passenger seat as he pushed the speaker option and replayed the single voice message that he hadn't erased. Kendall's voice rang out clearly, "Zach… I… need… to… talk… to… you. Please… call… me… back."

Tears blurring his eyes for just a moment, he closed the phone and turned on the radio. As the smooth jazz tones emanated from the speakers, he took a ragged breath and let it out slowly. He could not… he would not… allow himself to feel any regret or remorse for his decision. She had only asked him to return her phone call. Nothing had changed. His love was nothing but a burden and he could not do that to Kendall. She would be okay now, and it was time for him to move on.

No one was going to make it easy on him, though. He recalled the difficult conversation he had with Livia Frye earlier that morning. Knowing that she often went into the office before her staff arrived, he was waiting outside the door with two cups of coffee and some pastries.

"Zach!" Livia said with surprise as she unlocked the door and ushered him in. "What brings you here this early?"

"Tying up loose ends," Zach answered.

After seating themselves in Livia's office she asked, "What can I do for you? If this is about visiting Kendall, the hospital knows that the restraining order has been lifted. You can stop by anytime. As her husband, you're not bound by visiting hours."

"No. I haven't changed my mind. I just wanted to take care of some paperwork," Zach replied as he handed a document to her.

"What's this?" Livia responded, but Zach waited silently for her to open it and read it over. When she had finished she laid the paper on her desk and folded her hands before replying, "The divorce petition. You want it re-filed?"

"Yes," Zach said with a nod.

"If I file this then you'll be granted an immediate divorce from Kendall. Don't you want to wait and see what _she_ wants?" Livia asked softly.

"No need. This is Kendall's freedom. First Erica, now me… and then Bianca as soon as she's strong enough," Zach answered in an equally quiet tone.

"No," Livia answered. Zach tilted his head to the side but waited patiently for her to continue. After a moment's silence she said, "I won't do it. You _love_ her. You're supposed to fight for the person you love. You once talked me into doing something without consulting my other client… I won't do that again. If you want a divorce, then you'll have to ask her for it yourself… or wait until the judge signs Kendall's petition."

"Very well," Zach answered. He handed her a business card with a handwritten address on the reverse. "I'll be leaving town on business. I can be reached through any of these numbers."

As Livia accepted the card he reached down to pick up the divorce petition. She laid her hand on it firmly and would not allow him to pick it up, "No. I don't think so, Zach."

Zach smiled briefly and answered, "You have my word that I will not have another attorney file this petition."

"Kendall and Bianca have both told me that you're a man of your word and I've seen a few examples of that myself. All right. As long as I have your word," she answered. At his nod, she relinquished the document. "But… why? If you're not going to file it?"

"A memento," Zach answered. He folded the paper and placed it in his pocket before extending his hand. "Thank you, Livia. Please… continue to protect her."

"Of course, Zach," Livia replied. "I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"I don't know," he answered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Zach," she answered. He said no more but let himself out of the office.

He had driven back to his condo. Once there he called a courier that the casino used frequently and made a final check of the condo for his personal items. He placed the divorce petition in a large manila envelope and stood for a moment at the window gazing across the courtyard towards Kendall's empty condominium. After a few moments he seated himself at the dining table and wrote a brief note to add to the envelope.

_Kendall,_

_I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you. I enjoyed being your husband for the brief time we were married. Although you may not understand it now, this is the best thing that I have ever done. Your happiness is all that matters, and I will rest easy knowing that you are in good hands. Get well, and know that I will always think of you fondly. I hope that one day you can feel the same._

_Zach_

Zach placed the note into the envelope with the legal document and sealed the flap. He addressed it to Kendall and waited for the courier to arrive. He called the local florist he preferred and verified that regular deliveries of flowers would resume to Kendall beginning that day. They had instructions to vary the style and flower types, but never to use pink roses. He had also arranged through Edie to move the order to a local florist in Minnesota if Kendall chose to receive her therapy at Dr. Geoffrey's clinic.

After the courier had come and gone, Zach had picked up his suitcase and departed the condo. He paused briefly to take Dr. Geoffrey's call before departing. Knowing that Kendall had chosen to leave Pine Valley had greatly relieved him… Erica and the others would not be close by to interfere with Kendall's recovery. He could leave without any nagging doubts, reassured in the knowledge that Bianca would ensure Kendall's welfare. If it was possible at all for a complete recovery, she would have it… because he knew that Kendall and Bianca were both strong enough to make it happen.

Several hours later, Zach pulled into a lot and parked his car. He removed his suitcase from the trunk of his car and entered a building he had only visited twice before. It was time to start a new life. He should be used to that by now… he had certainly done it often enough in his life… but never before had he done it with such a heavy heart.


	31. Chapter 31

_Six Months Later…_

Bianca glanced backwards toward the cab driver to make sure that he was still following as she led the way to Kendall's condo. After unlocking the door, she directed that the luggage he had carried be left on the floor just inside the door and paid him. She then waited patiently while Kendall and her niece, Miranda, walked slowly into view.

"Hey, Binks! Look at us! We're doing this all by ourselves!" Kendall said with a smile and pointing to her niece.

"I can see that! Home sweet home! Did you ever think you would make it back here?" Bianca answered.

Kendall paused and stared for a few seconds at the condominium directly opposite her own, the smile fading from her face, "Some days I didn't… and then others I was determined not to. I wonder…"

"Kendall…" Bianca began and then paused. She pasted a bright smile on her face as she bent toward her daughter, "Miranda, sweetie, why don't you help Mommy get Auntie Kendall all settled back into her house? Okay?"

The little girl laughed brightly and tugged on her aunt's hand as she led the way into the condominium. Bianca paused and glanced toward Zach's condo briefly before pushing the door closed behind them.

"We're not giving up, Kendall… and you don't have to go through this alone. Miranda and I are staying right here in Pine Valley," Bianca said firmly.

Kendall looked at her sister with a puzzled expression, "But… you were going back to Paris… what changed your mind?"

"You don't want us to stay?" Bianca asked as she lifted her daughter to help pull off her jacket.

"No… that's not what I mean. I want you to stay. But you said…" Kendall tried to reply.

"I was saving this news for when we _finally_ got you home. If you hadn't stalled so long in agreeing to return to Pine Valley I could have told you that Ethan and I decided to trade places at Cambias. I am staying here and he has moved to Paris permanently… we both agree that it's best," Bianca replied.

"I'm sorry. I've ruined your life, too," Kendall said sadly as she sat in a chair disconsolately.

"No, Kendall… that's not it at all. The reasons that Miranda and I had for moving to Paris don't exist anymore. We don't want to be thousands of miles away from you. We're family," Bianca answered. She knelt on the floor next to Kendall's chair and gently stroked her sister's cheek with a finger before continuing, "We'll find him. I promise."

"You can't spend your life looking for my husband, Bianca. You have already given up too much to take care of me… and you have Miranda to worry about," Kendall said sadly.

"Kendall… how many times do I have to tell you that I didn't give up anything that mattered? Besides… Miranda loved the snow… and we all loved being together. It was the right choice for us then… and this is the right choice for us now. It's what I want… for Miranda to be close to her family and know them and for them to know her as she grows up," Bianca answered. She rose and walked over to the sofa and sat down, watching her daughter play on the floor for a few minutes. "I spoke with Marian last week. She's going to find a house for us… we'll have plenty of room for you. I mean… I know it's hard to come back here…"

Kendall smiled wanly, "It's home… and right now it's the closest I can get to Zach. I think I'd rather stay here."

"That's what I thought you'd say. I understand," Bianca said with a nod. "Well… now that you're home… what do you want to do first?"

"I'm guessing that groceries are the first order of business. This place is clean, but not stocked and it hasn't been lived in for a long time. And I can help you with your house hunting… it's not like I have to go to work anymore," she replied.

"Are you regretting selling your shares of Fusion to Greenlee and Ryan?" Bianca asked.

"No. After the way they betrayed me when I was in the hospital… I've had enough of their games. I should have done it a long time ago. I'm finally free of them," Kendall answered.

"Well… except for family dinners and holidays," Bianca laughed.

"Who says I'm going to show up for those?" Kendall laughed back. "Okay… you know I will… but at least I can control how much time I have to spend with them this way."

At that moment, Miranda began to cry and Bianca turned to her daughter, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Pup-pup-pup-pup," Miranda chanted through her tears.

Kendall said, "Pup-pup is right… here… hmm… she had it when we got out of the taxi."

"Oh, she probably dropped it on the way in. I'll run out and find it. Miranda… you stay here with Auntie Kendall," Bianca replied before rushing out the door without pulling it fully closed.

Kendall sat on the floor with her niece and tried to distract her from missing her favorite stuffed toy. When nothing else worked, she picked her up and carried her into the bedroom to find some jewelry to play with. Kendall sat the little girl on the bed and they picked out several necklaces to wear before returning to the living room. At the sound of voices outside the door, Kendall pulled it wide. Miranda raced out to her mother and the man she was speaking with turned to Kendall and extended his hand.

"Hey! It's nice to finally meet my neighbor," he said in an Aussie accent. "Eric Michaels, Number 102."

"Number 102? But that belongs to…" Kendall began in confusion as she shook his hand.

Seeing Kendall's discomfort at the mention of Zach's condo, Bianca jumped in, "This is my daughter Miranda and my sister, Kendall Hart."

"Slater," Kendall said. "Kendall Hart _Slater_."

"Hmm. Any relation to Slater Hart Gaming?" he asked with a smile.

"My husband and I own it," Kendall answered sharply.

"But… I thought that… I mean… Zach Slater…" the man said with a frown.

"You know Zach?" Kendall asked quickly, barely restraining herself from pouncing. "When did you see him last? Where is he living?"

"Um… he's my boss… but I didn't think he was married," Eric answered slowly. He paused a moment and looked at the women's eager faces before continuing, "Haven't met the man myself… at least not in person."

Both Kendall and Bianca looked at him strangely before Bianca commented, "You work for Zach but you've never even met him? That doesn't sound like the Zach Slater I know at all."

"Yeah, I know. I hear that a lot," he answered with a grin. Since both women still looked confused, he continued, "I was an assistant manager in Sidney and flew up here to interview for the General Manager position at the new Atlantic City casino… but when I got to the States I was diverted to Pine Valley instead."

Kendall looked at him for a moment before seating herself on a bench outside of the condominium, "I don't understand any of this. Zach always hand picks his managers for the casinos. There's no way he'd bring in an assistant to take over The Seasons without meeting him personally."

"Oh… we have regular meetings by phone. He travels a lot. Besides…Edie's at The Seasons and she keeps me out of trouble for the most part," he offered.

"Edie? Edie's still at The Seasons?" Bianca commented, her voice rising in excitement.

"No, Bianca, don't bother. Edie doesn't say anything to anyone without the Zach Slater seal of approval," Kendall answered glumly. She looked back to Eric Michaels, "So you came to take over the Atlantic City casino and instead ended up at The Seasons without even having to interview. Interesting. Who went to Atlantic City?"

"No one. I guess Slater got an offer from a real estate developer that was too good to pass up. He sold it and I ended up here with a sweet deal… GM of The Seasons," he answered as he seated himself next to her. "But… if you're the Hart half of Slater Hart, then you know all this. Right?"

"I'm the silent partner… at least for the last several months," Kendall replied. "I've been… away… and Zach's been… managing… without me."

"Then I'm sure that Zach will be glad to hear that you're home," the young man commented.

"NO!" Kendall and Bianca both yelled out simultaneously.

Miranda looked at her mother and said with a giggle, "No, Mommy!"

Kendall placed a hand on Eric's arm and said, "I'm sorry… it's just… well… it's…"

"…Our mother," Bianca finished for her sister after lifting Miranda into her arms. "You see… she doesn't know that we've come back to town… and… we're… um… Zach and she…"

"…Don't get along… at all…" Kendall continued. "I would really appreciate it… if you would… let me contact Zach… after we've told our mother…"

"But you just said that you didn't…" Eric began.

Bianca interrupted, "We'll contact him through Edie. That_ is_ how _you_ reach him isn't it?"

"Well… yeah… but…" Eric tried again with a frown.

This time Kendall responded, "Thank you so much, Eric. It was such a pleasure to meet you… and I'm sure that The Seasons is in excellent hands. If you'll just give us a couple of days to deal with our mother…"

"Sure! Of course. I don't want to get into the middle of a family disagreement," Eric said as he stood. "Speaking of The Seasons, I need to get going. It was very nice to meet you, too. I'll look forward to seeing you there… soon?"

"Soon," Kendall answered with a smile and a nod as she stood. "We won't keep you any longer."

Kendall and Bianca stood for a moment and watched the young man walk away and turned to each other with sighs of relief before re-entering the condo.

"That was close," Kendall said. "The last thing that we need is Zach finding out that I'm trying to find him."

"You are not looking for that man. Zach Slater is finally out of our lives and that's the way it's going to stay," said Erica Kane from the doorway of Kendall's condominium as both women turned to stare at their mother in surprise.


	32. Chapter 32

"Mother!" Kendall exclaimed as Bianca said "Mom!" at the same moment. The two younger women stared at their mother as Miranda squealed and raced towards her, "Nana!"

"There's my beautiful girl," Erica exclaimed as she lifted her granddaughter for a hug and a kiss on each cheek. Still holding Miranda close, she pushed the door shut and walked into the living room of Kendall's condo and seated herself with the little girl on her lap before speaking again. "I'm so glad that you've finally returned home, Kendall. We've missed you."

"I wish I could say the same, Mother," Kendall answered coldly. "But that would be a lie. In fact, you were one of the reasons that I almost didn't return to Pine Valley."

"Kendall… please…" Bianca said softly. Always the peacemaker, she had been trying to find some middle ground between the two women for months. Erica had been very angry… so angry that she did not even attempt to contact either woman until after they had left for the clinic in Minnesota… but she had finally reached out to Bianca and Miranda. Neither Kendall nor Erica had spoken since court, although Bianca had spoken with her regularly. Kendall had refused to see Erica either time she had arrived to visit her at the clinic, and Erica had stopped trying. However, she had been able to keep abreast of Kendall's recovery through her younger daughter.

"Kendall… please… listen to your sister," Erica responded. "I love you… and I'm sorry for what happened. You have to admit, you didn't make it very easy to believe that you _could_ recover, much less wanted to. I only wanted to help you." She allowed Miranda to wriggle off of her lap before rising and walking over to Kendall. She lifted her hand and placed it on Kendall's cheek, "Oh, darling… I never thought I would see you stand again… much less talk to me. This is such a miracle." Her voice broke as she stood and gazed lovingly at her daughter with a broad smile on her face.

"Cut it out, Mother. It's going to take a whole lot more than this to make up for what you did to me," Kendall said sarcastically. "I'm not going to forget that you drove away the man that I love."

Erica stepped back and looked at Kendall as if she'd been slapped, "Love? You can't possibly be in love with Zach Slater! Oh… I grant you that his actions at the hospital may seem romantic… but I know that man… and he is nothing if not devious. Besides, his plan to use you didn't work and he very conveniently disappeared. We have all been better off without his interference in our lives. Tell me, Kendall… how often did he visit you at the clinic? Was he beside you when you took your first step? Did he pick you up when you fell down?"

Kendall's face fell and she looked down from the challenge in her mother's eyes. She paused a moment before looking back up with the same challenge in her own, "You made sure that he didn't, Mother. Somehow you were able to convince him to leave. You never bothered to find out what I wanted… as usual… Erica Kane knows best. Well, guess what, Mother? Erica Kane was wrong!"

"Kendall… Mom… please… don't…" Bianca pleaded.

"Bianca, I can handle this," Kendall replied angrily. "Mother. I don't know why, but I love you. I know that you weren't trying to ruin my life… even though you almost did… but you have to accept _my_ choices for _my_ life. And the first and most important choice is that I want Zach. I love Zach, and Zach loves _me_… and if you can't accept that, then you can't be a part of my life."

"Kendall… that man doesn't love anyone except himself. You need to accept that and be grateful… yes, I said grateful… for the fact that he has walked out of your life. Anyway, you will not find him. Aside from the fact that he obviously doesn't want _you_… this is a man who faked his own death and allowed his father to die not knowing he was still alive. If he doesn't want you to find him, you won't. Please, darling, don't spend the rest of your life pining after a man who doesn't deserve you," Erica replied quietly.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you, Mother? You'd like nothing better than to see me give up without a fight… let the divorce go through and move on with my pathetic life," Kendall answered. "Well, I've got news for you. I didn't spend all these months fighting to get my life back so that I would end up alone and lonely, without the man I love. I will find him… and if he'll have me… I'll be his wife in every way."

"What do you mean? I thought you were already divorced?" Erica said, laying the back of her hand to her brow.

"No, Mother, I'm still married to Zach. He didn't re-file his divorce petition… he sent it to me. Just like always, he gave me control over my own life," Kendall answered quietly. "And I chose not to file it. Now… if you don't have anything _nice_ to say about my husband, I'd prefer it if you didn't mention him at all."

Erica raised her hands as if to stop Kendall from speaking, "Alright. I won't mention him again, if that will make you happy. Just don't expect me to welcome that man into our lives with open arms…_ if_ you ever find him."

"She'll find him, Mom," Bianca answered her mother. "That's just about the only thing I know for sure… she has to find him… they love each other too much to be apart."

Erica turned to her younger daughter, "I should have known that you would encourage her in this insanity. I suppose Myrtle is in on this, too?" Bianca didn't reply, but looked away from her mother. "Just as I thought… and now you've brought Kendall to an empty home to fend for herself while you go back to your life in Paris. She has nothing… you allowed her to sell her shares of Fusion, and now she has no job and no future… nothing except a fruitless search for a man who doesn't want to be found. No matter how romantic you and Myrtle think this all is, you have to be practical."

"I don't need you, Mother, I don't need anyone… except Zach. I sold my shares of Fusion, not Bianca. I sold them because I have no desire to work with Greenlee or Ryan ever again," Kendall retorted. "Even if I don't find Zach – which isn't going to happen – I have enough money to do anything that I want. Maybe _I'll_ move to Paris. As you've pointed out… there's certainly nothing in Pine Valley to keep me here."

Erica looked at the determination in Kendall's face, "No. Kendall, darling… you just got home. You've been through a terrible ordeal and barely survived. This isn't the time to make such a rash decision."

"Why not, Mother?" Kendall said. "Because I suffered so much brain damage that I can't possibly make a rational decision about my life? Are you going to take me to court and have me declared incompetent again?" Erica stood quietly for a moment before Kendall continued, "Don't worry, Mother. It's your lucky day. I know Zach's not in Paris, and I'm not moving there unless he wants to move there with me… to be close to his son."

"His son? I don't understand. I thought that he and Ethan…" Erica said in confusion.

"I have no idea if Ethan or Zach reached out to each other – probably not… but Ethan is in Paris now. Binks is moving back to Pine Valley with Miranda – and she's going to help me find my husband," Kendall answered with a warm smile to her sister.

Erica opened her mouth and closed it twice before she turned back to Bianca, "You're coming home? To stay?"

Bianca nodded her head, "Yes, Mom. It's time… but don't think that you are going to take over my life any more than Kendall's."

"Oh, Bianca… well… it's about time we had some good news," she said with a smile as she pulled Bianca into her arms for an embrace before turning back to her older daughter. "Kendall… I don't want to see you hurt… and Zach Slater will hurt you if you find him. In just a couple of months your divorce will be final… let it go… let him go. I promise to help you find fulfillment and meaning in your life… I'll help you find your new beginning."

Kendall laughed, "No thanks, Mother. Zach is the only new beginning I need… and if I can't have him, then I'll do without. Besides, I withdrew the divorce petition so we're going to stay married. I will not divorce the man I love... and he won't divorce me. So… it really doesn't matter whether we're together or apart… does it, Mother?"

Erica looked at Bianca who nodded her head. She reached out to Kendall saying, "When he breaks your heart – which I know he will – I'll be here to pick up the pieces, my darling. I love you."

Kendall allowed her mother to embrace her, "I love you, too, Mother. Much as I might like to change that, I can't… but you have to accept that Zach is my husband. Promise me that you will. I want you as a part of my life, but that is the condition… and it's not negotiable."

Erica nodded without letting go of her daughter, "I promise to try…_ if_ you find him… _if_ he wants you. But I won't promise not to hope that never happens."

Kendall stepped back, "I guess if that's the best you can offer then I'll accept it… but I will find him and you will have to keep your promise to me."

Erica smiled, ignoring Kendall's last comment, "It's so good to see you like this… like before the accident… I truly didn't think that you'd ever recover, my darling. You're home. We'll just concentrate on that for now."

"Of course, Mother," Kendall said with a smirk and a knowing glance at her sister. "Now if you don't mind… we have a lot of unpacking to do. I'll call you later in the week for lunch."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Erica replied with a smile. She hugged both her daughters and lifted her granddaughter for a hug and a kiss before letting herself out of the condo.

Bianca breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed onto the sofa while Kendall went into the kitchen and put on a kettle for some tea. As she rummaged in the cabinet for teabags, she said, "Binks… we need to act fast. Do you have the paperwork from the blind trust for the first month I was at the clinic?"

"Yeah. It's in one of the suitcases. Why?" Bianca asked in confusion.

"We know Zach didn't fake his death again… and he's still conducting business as Zach Slater… but he's disappeared off the face of the earth. My guess is that he's got another identity that he's living under somewhere. It makes the most sense when you consider how many identities he had to have used over the years," Kendall answered.

"I… see," Bianca answered. She paused and then said, "No, I don't. How are the papers from the trust fund going to help you find him if he's taken on a new identity?"

Kendall smiled broadly as she dropped onto the sofa next to Bianca, "Atlantic City."

"What? Atlantic City?" Bianca frowned. "Oh… you mean the casino that Zach sold. How will that help you?"

"Zach and I spent a lot of time trying to find just the right property for our first joint casino purchase. It was the first thing we did as Slater Hart Gaming… we had such plans for that place," Kendall answered. "There were more holes in Mr. Michaels' story than a piece of Swiss cheese."

"Do you think he was lying about Zach?" Bianca asked with interest.

"No. I think he was telling the truth… as far as he knows it. But I think that the clue to Zach's whereabouts is tied to the sale of that casino," Kendall answered in excitement. "Binks… I feel so close to him right now. I _know_ that's the clue we've been searching for."

Bianca pulled her sister into a tight hug, "Oh, Kendall, I hope you're right."


	33. Chapter 33

Trying to concentrate on the spreadsheet displayed on the computer screen, his mind wandered once again to the file he had placed in the drawer beside him. Shaking his head and groaning in frustration, Zach swiveled in his black leather chair and pulled out the file once again… he should never have authorized photos, he should have known it was more than he could endure… but could he really have believed if they hadn't been included? Here was positive, tangible proof that Kendall had recovered, that she was whole and was moving forward with her life. There were two photographs, one of Kendall, Bianca and Miranda in the park together and another of Kendall standing near a brick archway looking pensive. That was the one that haunted him… he closed his eyes and found it already seared into his brain… knowing that when he dreamed it would come to life.

As he gazed lovingly at the photo, his fingers lightly traced over her face. He had followed the progress of Kendall's recovery despite his distance, and when he learned she was returning to Pine Valley he had authorized a final surveillance. He told himself that it was merely to make certain that she was fully recovered before he moved forward with the next phase of his plan… but in all honesty it was more to provide himself with closure. One by one the things that had once mattered to him were being relinquished… The Seasons East was well-managed and thriving and Slater-Hart Gaming had lived up to its promise and provided handsomely for them both. His days as caretaker of their joint business interests were drawing to a close, and soon he would be free to pursue his own life unencumbered by the obligations he had acquired during his sojourn in Pennsylvania. He had been relieved that Kendall had chosen to sell her shares in Fusion instead of re-entering a life that had caused her so much heartache in the past and was aware that Bianca and Ethan had traded places within the Cambias organization. His investigators had indicated that Kendall and Bianca had grown even closer during her time at the clinic, as supported by the photographs. According to the report, it seemed that the sisters were planning to move into a home together. Kendall's condominium had been put on the market and the women had been observed looking at houses suitable for a small child. That was good… she had decided to take positive steps toward rebuilding her life in a way that would make her happy… and he was nothing except a distant and not too fond memory of a difficult time in her life.

Obviously she had not remembered. That was also good. He did not wish her any harm, and he did not want her burdened with the knowledge of his love. Even though Bianca must have talked her out of re-filing his divorce petition, that point would not matter much longer. The year since the accident would soon be ended and she would be a completely free woman… their marriage nothing but a regrettable memory. Sighing deeply, he closed the folder and placed it once again in the drawer but did not return to contemplating the numbers on the screen in front of him. Instead he rose and paced over to his office bar and poured a cup of coffee, wincing as he gulped down the too hot brew. He seemed to get burned no matter what he touched.

He removed a file from a cabinet against the wall and returned to his desk. The travel arrangements were made and he would be departing Atlantic City within the week. Living at the casino as he had for over six months meant that it would not take long to pack his belongings. The report on Kendall was the last he would receive. There was no need for further information and additional reports would only serve to painfully remind him of the emptiness in his life. Even though he was convinced that his choices had been right, the pain they inflicted was still significant to such raw wounds as he sported. He was resolved to move forward with his existence and concentrate on the future that he had carefully prepared during Kendall's rehabilitation. Now that she was home, his agents would divest him of his half of Slater-Hart Gaming and free her from their last tie. He would build a new empire from the remains of the old one, perhaps finding new and different adventures along the way... but only hoping to stay one step ahead of his demons.

Zach had been busy during his time away from Pine Valley. He had taken great pains to live a quietly duplicitous life. Maintaining the identity of Zach Slater and running his businesses while also establishing a new identity and starting over as that person had been exhausting, but it was the only way that he knew to protect Kendall and her interests while she had been in Minnesota. He had made promises to her that he would not break, and the strain and difficulty that he experienced in doing it were inconsequential to him. Managing Slater-Hart Gaming and keeping it profitable was important to Kendall's survival… just as planning for his own life separate from the successful casino businesses he had built was vital to his. He had needed something to focus his attention on… something to keep his mind occupied… something to make him so tired that his dreams did not haunt him with memories of what was or what could have been.

He had to admit that he had not missed living in Pine Valley. He once said that the only person he would miss was Bianca, and that had expanded to include Myrtle, Miranda and Kendall… but no one else in that selfish town mattered to him. The petty dramas were behind him and he no longer had to contend with people who believed that he was the devil incarnate just because he had the misfortune of being born with the name of Cambias. His son was well and truly lost to him, but that was no surprise. He was quite certain that Ethan was glad of the distance and would not even notice when Zach Slater ceased to exist… or if he did he would only note it with relief. Yet another regret to add to a long list… nothing he could do or say would make a difference, but he did allow himself one brief moment to wish it could have turned out another way. Time wasted on regrets was lost, though, and it wasn't worth expending even that single moment. Today would be the last time he would allow himself to consider the what-might-have-beens… in a few days he would move forward to embrace his new life. A solitary existence had always served him well… he had only to adjust to it once again. Very soon his new identity would be complete, and he had no intention of returning to the United States for months or even years. He was still not used to his new name, but he had been Zach Slater for a very long time… and next to Kendall, the loss of that name was what he would grieve the most.

Deciding that he was accomplishing nothing in self-reflection, he closed down the computer and straightened the items on his desk. He would spend a few hours in the gaming rooms with his assistant manager and pit boss before placing the calls that would begin one life and end another. Everything was already in place, had been for several weeks… only waiting for Kendall to resume her life and take over the business that they had started together with such enthusiasm. It was hard to believe that it was still less than a year since the day of the accident… so much had happened, so much had changed… and nothing in his life would ever be so wonderful as when he had almost found contentment with his wife.

He looked up as his assistant entered his office with a package and a clipboard in her hands, "I'm sorry, but the courier wouldn't allow me to sign for this. It's marked personal and confidential."

Zach accepted the package from her hand and looked at the plain brown wrapper, "Where is this from?"

"I don't know and neither does the courier. It wasn't ticking or anything so I figured it was safe," she said with a short laugh.

He signed his new name on the line indicated and returned the clipboard to his assistant who closed the door behind her as she left the office. He looked at the plain package before picking it up and shaking it. No sound. He pulled a letter opener from his desk and carefully opened the package and removed a book. Turning the packaging upside down a note slipped out as well. He picked it up and read:

_Thank you for the book. __It was… an eye opener. __K_

He allowed the note to flutter to the desk in surprise. How had she found him? Or had she? Looking at the package, he saw that it was addressed to _General Manager _with no specific name except that of the hotel casino and the street address. He was perplexed… he had not given her a book. Erica had returned them all to him when he had been banned from the hospital. What was she up to? Or was this someone's idea of a practical joke?

He read the title of the book, _A Tale of Two Cities. _Closing his eyes he remembered clearly sitting in the ICU and reading the words to Kendall each night of her coma… and recalling very clearly his own words the night he had finished the book. Words that he had meant… words that she had not remembered… words that would have been nothing but a burden if she had. This was not the volume he had read to her. That one was contained on a bookshelf in his suite. Obviously it _was_ a practical joke. Now he could only wonder who had such incredibly bad taste… until the door to his office opened once again.

He looked up and saw Kendall walking into his office with a broad smile on her face and dropped the book onto his desk without even realizing it had left his hands as he rose from his chair. She was so beautiful… it was hard to imagine that she could grow even more lovely, but she had. She walked with that same sashay she used to have… right up to his desk before leaning forward to place a hand on the book he dropped.

"Hello, Zach. I think you dropped this," she said in barely more than a whisper, her eyes never leaving his. "It's good to see you."

Zach stood silently, feeling a combination of surprise, admiration and pleasure. As Kendall continued around the desk, he turned to meet her and before he even realized what was happening she had placed her arms around his neck and her lips against his in a kiss the likes of which he had only imagined. His own arms gathered her close as he deepened the kiss with a groan of agony… and delight.


	34. Chapter 34

His hands gently cupped her face as he plundered her mouth with his. This moment was more than he had ever dared hope for, and he was terribly afraid that it was a dream and he would soon wake from his lonely slumber in the suite he had never been able to call home… but for as long as it lasted he would make the most of it. He pulled back slightly and gazed into her eyes as he memorized her features with the tips of his fingers. Drawing a ragged breath, his own eyes asked the questions that he could not voice as Kendall pulled her hands forward and stroked his cheek gently.

After taking a moment to catch her breath, Kendall quietly answered his unspoken question, "I heard you… I heard every word." Zach turned his face and kissed the fingers that lay against his cheek, finding her gaze too intense to return as she continued, "I love you, Zach… only you… please… tell me that I'm not too late. Tell me that you still love me, too."

Nearly overcome his voice broke as he answered, "Always, Kendall. I'll always love you." He gathered her close with his arms and bent his head to nuzzle her cheek before capturing her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. After several minutes, he lifted his head to look at her closely, his fingers tracing a gentle pattern against her neck. Needing to know more he asked, "How did you find me?"

She laid her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart for a moment before responding, "Persistence. My doctors tell me that it's one of my best traits… my mother thinks that it's only going to lead to a broken heart… and my sister counted on it to lead me back to you." Lifting her head and fixing him with a piercing gaze she finished, "Failure was not an option… I would have spent the rest of my life searching for you… thank you for making it so easy."

"Easy? I went to a lot of trouble to create this identity!" he answered with a smile and chuckle. He shook his head, "And I gave you just enough time to find me… if you wanted to… but I had given up hope." His eyes traveled toward his desk and the folder that contained all the pieces of his new life, and Kendall's eyes followed his.

"Do you trust me, Zach?" she asked him quietly. His attention returned to her and he placed tender kisses against her neck while playing with the strap of her dress as she shivered in delight, "Mm-mmm."

His lips made their way to hers and he gave her another soul searing kiss before pulling her close and answering with his lips against her ear, "Always."

Wrapping her arms around his neck once more, she pulled him close and whispered, "Then come with me." She then took his hand in hers and led him from the office. He followed where she led without a word, but with a perplexed expression and shrugged briefly as they walked past his assistant's desk.

While waiting for the elevator that Kendall had ordered, he pulled her back against him, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck with a low growl before asking, "And where are you taking me?"

Kendall first shivered before answering with a tinkling laugh, "You'll see."

Although he allowed her to lead the way, he continued to pull her close to him as they made their way slowly to a hotel room several floors above his offices. Kendall paused beside a door and pulled a card key from her purse and handed it to Zach. With a nervous laugh she asked, "Will you do the honors?"

He took it from her without expression, but with a warm light in his eyes. He quickly inserted the card into the reader and turned the handle to open the door. Glancing quickly into the familiarly decorated room, he saw that the drapes were closed against the sunlight but the room glowed softly with candlelight from tapers placed throughout the room. He paused and looked at Kendall who suddenly seemed unsure of herself. He placed a gentle hand on her arm as he said, "Kendall?"

She looked at him seriously, bright tears glistening in her eyes, "Zach… will you… can we… I want to be your wife… in every way."

His expression softened at the apprehension in her eyes and without a word lifted her into his arms and carried her into the room. Without relinquishing his burden he pushed the door shut with his foot and set her down just inside before bending his head to gently caress her lips with his own. He showed her without words just how much he wanted to be her husband… in every way. Gently stroking her arms before wrapping his long fingers around her neck, he tantalized her with slow and languorous kisses designed to overcome any lingering trepidation. They stood together, their world reduced to the sensation of touch and taste and passion igniting.

As Zach's kisses grew bolder and more demanding, his hands worked to remove the clothing that acted as a barrier to the body he longed to possess just as Kendall's hands did the same. He felt her loosen his tie and push it and his jacket over his shoulders and onto the floor while he struggled to find the zipper to her dress without removing his lips from hers. As his shirt was removed from his slacks with one of her hands, his hand was grabbed by her other and placed against the zipper tab beneath her arm. Pulling the zipper down and opening the dress to his exploring hands, he laughed against her lips as she sent the buttons on his shirt flying in every direction when she impatiently ripped open his shirt. Taking his cue from her, he tore the straps from her dress so that it floated free from her body, her laughter tinkling in response. Growling deep in his throat, his lips traveled over her neck and dipped lower… and he growled once again after receiving a low, needy moan in response.

Feeling her hands against his skin increased his own need, and he paused to assist her as she struggled with his belt. Placing her hands against his chest he quickly unbuckled and slipped from the restrictions of clothing before once again allowing her hands to roam freely over him. It was almost more than he could bear as she touched him for the first time and he pushed her roughly against the wall so that he could touch and taste for himself after removing the small scraps of lace that had once served as lingerie. Frantically exploring each other in a frenzy of passion, they were overwhelmed with a need that staggered them both in its intensity. As Zach's mouth moved over her breasts, his hands moved lower until she moaned desperately, "Zach. I need you, Zach. Now." They were as one in their yearning and she wrapped her legs around him as he lifted her against the wall. He entered her swiftly and they were both lost in a passion that consumed their very beings, nipping and tantalizing each other as they strove to attain the pinnacle of release.

Kendall's name burst from Zach before crushing her mouth with his own, both of them completely shaken by the intensity of their lovemaking. Zach placed his arms against the wall on either side of Kendall as he panted from the exertion of their frenzied joining while her hands tenderly explored his body, as if to memorize each texture and plane. They rested against the wall until slowly their breathing returned to normal. Pulling her close against him, she stood enfolded in his embrace, both of them exhausted and energized from exertion and exultation. After a few moments entwined, he kissed her tenderly, her lips responding to his while she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even more tightly against her.

"I love you, Kendall," he said to her tenderly as he held her against him, his heart still beating strongly with the after-effects of their fiery union.

"I love you," she whispered back, stroking him with her hands and pulling him even closer until there was no space between them.

After holding each other a moment longer, Zach lifted Kendall in his arms and carried her to the bed where he laid her gently before joining her and pulling the covers over their sweat slicked bodies. Using gentle, elegant hands, he stroked her body and ignited the banked embers of their earlier ecstasy. This time, though, he made love to her tenderly… drawing out each moment in exquisite agony for them both as he increased her ardor with each touch and kiss until she was crying out his name and begging for release… finally entering her as she cried out for what only he could offer… what his own body was aching to feel… finding in her the place neither one of them knew was possible… but discovering that there were no limits to the pleasure that they could achieve together.

Lying replete in each others' arms, their passion spent and feeling languid but not drowsy, Zach whispered against her hair, "How long can you stay?"

Placing a hand on his chest, Kendall pushed herself up until she could peer into his eyes, "What kind of question is that? I'm your wife. This is where I belong. There's no time limit."

"Don't you want to get back to Pine Valley? You just returned home. Your life is there… and so is your family. I have to make… arrangements… before I can join you… if that's what you want," he answered carefully.

Kendall shook her head, "Zach. _You_ are my family now… the only family that matters. I'm not leaving."

"But… Bianca… and Miranda. You've built a new life with them. I know that your mother hurt you, but I also know how much you love her. I won't get between you and your family again," he answered quietly. "I love you too much to force you to choose."

"Zach, I love you for this, I really do… but you are not interfering in my life… you _are_ my life. Bianca and Miranda are building their own in Pine Valley… and while I love my sister and _our_ niece, they are not more important than you… than us. It's our life together… wherever we choose to live it… that matters to me," Kendall answered quietly.

"Then I'll wrap things up as quickly as possible and join you soon. I hope you don't mind living at the casino for a little while until we find a place of our own … since you sold your condo," he answered with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

Kendall leaned down and kissed him slowly and tenderly before pulling away and looking him directly in the eyes, "Actually I do mind. I have no intention of moving back to Pine Valley on a permanent basis." Zach looked at Kendall in confusion but waited patiently for her to continue. She smiled and snuggled back into his arms and said, "It's Bianca's turn to be the center of Erica's universe. I sold my condo, and I'm no longer a partner in Fusion. You have an excellent manager at The Seasons East and he is living in your old condo… which means that we've both cut our ties to that town and all the misery it holds. As far as my family is concerned… I think short holiday visits are more than enough time to spend with them… except for Bianca and Miranda who will spend time with us no matter where we are. Now, why don't you tell me about your plans? You know… the ones in that folder on your desk? As far as I'm concerned there's only one change that you'll need to make to them."

"Reservations for two?" he asked her with a grin.

"Well… that, too," she laughed. "No… I've grown accustomed to being Mrs. Zach Slater and I think that you like it, too. I insist that you keep that name."

"With pleasure," Zach replied warmly. He lay quietly holding her, his brow furrowed at the conflict he felt from her previous words. After a few moments thought he continued, "Kendall, I love you. That will never change. But you don't have to give up your life and your family for me. Those plans I made were for going on without you… I don't need them any more than I need to give up my name."

Kendall rested on his chest so that he could see her face as she replied with quiet intensity, "Maybe I need them, Zach. I've learned a lot over the past year… and one of the things I learned was to fight for what I want. I lost a lot in that accident, Zach… things I couldn't afford to lose… but none of them was irreplaceable… except for you." She paused to take a ragged breath, tears falling down her cheeks and landing against his chest. He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his hands in her hair and making soothing noises until she continued, "Bianca and I talked about you a lot… and I decided that when I found you, I would give us a real chance… and that means not living in Pine Valley where everyone will be watching our every move and hoping that we fail. At least everyone except for Bianca and Myrtle… and that is not how I choose to live my life."

"Are you absolutely certain? You and Bianca have spent so much time together… and I know how much you missed her when she was living in Paris. Do you really want to be separated like that again?" he asked.

"We have Bianca's blessing. She and Miranda brought me here to find you and they are leaving tomorrow after we join them for breakfast. We will always have a place to stay with them when we visit Pine Valley… but my home is here in your arms… and that is all that I want or need," Kendall answered.

Zach lifted her chin so that she could meet his gaze directly and he saw the truth of her words in her eyes. Pulling her to him he kissed her deeply and fervently, answering her in his own way. After several moments, he pulled away and answered, "I think tomorrow is soon enough to plan the rest of our lives, Mrs. Slater. Don't you?"

His heart felt near to bursting at the expression in Kendall's eyes, shining bright with tears and joy for the incredible man she had married and the future they would share as husband and wife. She nodded her head before laying it against him and relaxing in his warm embrace as he pulled her close. For the first time in both of their lives they faced a future that they could anticipate with joy.

* * *

_Special thanks goes to Dr. VMW, whose medical advice was invaluable in creating this tale. Also thanks to GT, AF, and SW for their patience with my many medical questions. RH and JZ, thank you for your honest reviews and belief in _Irreplaceable_. CS, your support and friendship are without measure. Thank you all for your generosity. And TK -- thank you for Zach, and the inspiration._


End file.
